My Brother's a Ghost
by DarkFoxKit
Summary: "I've lost my brother on the day of the accident. He never told me himself but I found out about it anyway, ever since then I can never look at him the same way again. My name is Andy Fenton and this... is my story." the story about a twin who believes he lost his brother even when he's right there beside him. First POV
1. Chapter 1: The Accident

_**Author: Here it is! My first official Danny Phantom story! ... Okay yeah I did have that one-shot but only like seven people cared about it. So here is the series of Danny Phantom, with a bit twist; he has a twin, but he doesn't get ghost powers like his brother did and he didn't know about it until later. I always thought the twin would suffer mentally when he finds out his brother's a ghost, or 'dead' in his eyes. I know, I know, people aren't a big fan of OCs, but just give Andy a chance, I'm sure you'll learn to like him.**_

* * *

_**My Brother's a Ghost**_

_**Prologue: How Life Use to Be**_

Hello there, my name is Andrew Fenton, but you can just call me 'Andy' and I'm here today to tell you my story. You've heard about my brother's heroics and his great achievements, but I'm here to tell _my_ story, about friends, family, a brother and a boy…

But before I do... I feel I must tell you about myself. You all know about Danny, right? Well… I'm his twin brother, I was born on the same day he was, I'm just two hours younger. We look exactly the same; the same hair style and color, the same face and all… only real difference besides our personalities are our eye colors; his is sky blue while mine is emerald green and no not the ghost kind of green. We also wear different shirts so people could tell us apart; he wore the usual white shirt with a red oval on his chest and on his sleeves and light blue pants. I wear a black shirt with a blue triangle on my chest and I wear dark red pants.

You see, I kind of like the dark while my twin like brighter colors, but that doesn't make me Goth like our best friend Sam. Other than that, we're about the same in appearance. Now we both like different things and our personality are similar but also our own.

Danny always shown a huge interest in astronomy, he loves looking through the telescope at home at night to star gaze and maybe find some planets out there like Venus or Mars. As for myself, I'm not all that interested in what's out there, call me simple but I prefer to just find out mysterious in our own little world. I guess you could say I'm more interested in Earth mysteries than in other planets, and I like to doodle in my spare time, I'm somewhat of an anime fanatic.

Danny is very laid back and carefree, I guess in a way I am too but to a lesser extent since I usually like to keep myself busy with a good book, drawing my own book, trying to find clues to a simple mystery like why the heck does the school have so much meat in the basement or just play video games. We are different but we have a lot of things that are in common as well.

We always stuck together ever since we were born; we were hardly separate. When we first went to school in Kindergarten we were beside each other, nervous of going to a new place filled with new people and our parents leaving us, but eventually a kid talked to us and became our best friend ever since; Tucker Folly. It was just us three until the Second Grade where we met Sam Manson, she was a shy girl when we first met her, but she eventually warmed up to us and it's been the four of us ever since then through the rest of Elementary and Middle School.

We're now 14 years old and are starting High School together in Casper High. Even then Danny and I were still rarely apart, we are together in classes and we sometimes know what the other thinks… I guess it's a twin thing. Our older sister Jasmine, or just Jazz, sometimes like to confuse us with her psychobabble; but it's not that hard to understand her since I read a lot of books myself and get what she's saying, though my brother doesn't really read that much, or at least not to as much as Jazz and I do.

Our parents, Jack and Maddie, are ghost hunters… well I couldn't tell you if ghosts existed or not at that point since I had never seen one, but I've always wondered if they do, I mean if a person dies then their spirits leave their bodies, but I highly doubt they would still be on the plain of living when they die.

Anyway, I've told you about what my life _used_ to be like before… the day of the accident that changed our lives forever- for better or for worse- I can't tell you how scared I was when it happened and I thought I've lost my twin… but I'm getting ahead of myself, I better start at the beginning…

* * *

_**Chapter 1: The Accident**_

Well I guess this whole mess started on August, we were already a week into school and it was Saturday today so we were at home. Sam and Tucker had come for a visit that day and we decided to play some video games together.

"Ha! I beat you boys again!" Sam shouted in triumphed and we just rolled our eyes, Sam is really good at video games.

"No fair! You blasted us before we could even move!" Tucker whined and I find it odd how a techno geek like him could've lost to a girl when it comes to video games, not that girls aren't good at them it's just… well like I said he's a techno geek, I figured he would've been a master at video games or something.

"Admit it Tucker; you're just mad that I kicked your butt for the tenth time." Sam smirked smugly.

My brother just sighed, "Alright Sam, we get it; you're the master when it comes to video games."

Actually they never knew that Sam was good in video games if I hadn't suggested she should play with us. "You got to teach me some of your moves." I said to her as she just smiled.

"Sorry boys but a true gamer never reveals her secrets." she said smugly.

Before any of us could reply to that Dad came barging in the living room like an excited hyper little kid that had way too many sugar, "It's done! The Fenton Ghost Portal is finally done! You kids have got to see this now!"

Before I could even blink I found myself before pushed into the lab, when I looked to my right I saw Tucker and Sam being pushed too and my left I saw my brother being pushed as well, both of us just grinned at each other knowing our dad would be excited since all he and even our Mom kept jabbering all month was the Ghost Portal.

When we finally reached the lab I see Mom there looking over papers, knowing her she's probably trying to make sure all the calculations are right. Dad then hurried over to the big hole in the wall.

"Alright Maddie, I've brought them!" Dad said excitedly.

"Seriously guys, you're putting way too much faith in this stuff. Ghosts aren't real and they never will be." I heard our sister Jazz said in exasperation.

Huh, I didn't know she was down here, I guess Mom dragged her here while Dad got the rest of us since he's… bigger than Mom. Jazz has always been the skeptical one in the family; she strongly never believed in ghosts or the possibility they could exist. Danny and I both weren't sure if they do or not but at least we didn't ignore the possibility.

"Say what you will Jazzypants, but once we activate this portal you'll seen be eating your words." Dad said with a huge goofy grin on his face.

I was surprised none of us said anything since we were dragged down here, but I concluded Tucker and Sam were too anxious to see if the portal works or not that they remained speechless until it's turned on while Danny… I looked over at him and he looked at me as if reading my mind.

Neither of us said anything, we didn't really have to, knowing we were both thinking the same thing; 'the moment of truth is here, I'm so excited'.

We both turned back to our parents as Mom finally put down the papers and she gave a big smile, "Okay, I've double checked and now certain all the calculation is right! Turn it on dearie, but you kids better step back so there won't be any unwanted accidents like with Vlad."

I had once asked Mom and Dad about their college days when I found an old photo album in the attic when I was looking for a good book to read, I was bored that day and my brother had a lot of homework to catch up on and didn't want my help to finish them, I warned him he had to read the Romeo and Juliet book for the essay as soon as we got home but he did it at the last second, anyway when I saw the photo album I noticed Mom and Dad were in their younger years and another man I didn't recognize was there with them.

When I asked them about it Dad went into a long speech about how he and 'V-man' or just Vlad were the best of friends and they had worked on a mini version Ghost Portal together, but they had messed up and Vlad was hit with the radiation since he was too close when Dad turned it on. Vlad had a severe case of Ecto-Acne, but the authorities called it radiation poisoning and it ruined his career as he was sent to the hospital for years. Dad thinks Vlad has forgiven him after all this time but somehow… I doubt it.

Anyway I'm getting off topic, you'll find out more about Vlad later. We stepped back just in case and Dad held the two wires together, all he had to do was plug them in and the portal will be on. I felt my heart beating against my chest, not really sure if I want this to work or not, I mean if you open the doorway to another dimension especially one filled with ghosts than wouldn't they be free to roam in our world?

I didn't have any more time to think when Dad plugged them together, there was a bit of spark in the portal but other than that, to our great disappointment, nothing happened. We waited a few more seconds in case there was a delayed reaction, but still nothing happened.

I looked over to my twin brother as he gave me a disappointed look, knowing that meant he was just as disappointed as I was about this since we were both looking forward to this. When I looked back at Dad I could see he was even more broken about it than we were.

"But I don't understand, I thought for sure it would work this time." he said sounding like a kid when his Christmas present turned out to be a lump of coal.

Mom looked through her papers again, "This can't be right the calculations were all correct this time, I'm sure of it, so what went wrong?"

"Maybe because ghosts don't exist Mom, it can't work on something that's not really there." Jazz, being the smart girl that she is, said to them as if it was no surprise.

"… But I was so sure this time… so full of hope that it would work." I felt really bad when I heard Dad's sober and depressed voice, I've never seen him so broken before.

"Come on sweetie, we can look at what went wrong later, let's take a break, I'll make you some extra fudge to help you feel better." Mom said gently trying to calm him down as she led him upstairs.

"I knew it wasn't going to work." Jazz grumbled as she followed after them, leaving the four of us in the lab alone.

"I can't help but feel they forgot about us." Tucker grumbled and I held back a snicker.

"Ah who cares, I'm more disappointed with the fact that the portal doesn't work." I grumbled as I walked up to it and stared at it trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Bro, I know you like a good mystery but maybe Jazz is right, she usually is, maybe the portal didn't work because there's no such thing as a 'Ghost Zone'." my brother said as he stood beside me.

"You can't fool me bro, you're thinking the same thing I am." I grinned at him as he just gave me a smirk back.

Sam soon walked up to it, "This is actually pretty cool, I mean a portal to the Ghost Zone? I got to take a picture of this." she pulled out a camera and took a picture of the empty portal.

"Oh, Danny, Andy, why don't you two grab your hazmat suits and stand in front of the portal? I'd like to take a picture of both of you real quick." she said as she pointed at the black and white and black and blue hazmat suits our parents gave us.

Danny and I looked at each other thinking; 'do we have to?' and finally we both sighed as we took our hazmat suits. Danny's is the one that's all white with black gloves and… uh… shoes? Anyway, mine is similar only it's all blue instead of white, but the black parts are the same. We didn't put them on, but we stood in front of the portal as Sam took a picture of us in front of it.

"And that's another picture for the scrapbook." Sam smiled.

I shook my head trying to get rid of the bright sudden flash that made me a little dizzy as my brother said, "Okay, we showed you the portal and you took two pictures, can we go now? Our parents could be back any minute to see why it wouldn't work."

"I guess, but come on Danny, it's a Ghost Portal, aren't you and Andy at least a little curious about it?" she asked us.

Tucker grumbled, "That seems a bit unsafe Sam."

"I agree with Tucker." I said as I am the more cautious of the Fentons.

Danny obviously didn't share that trait with me, "Well I have always been curious… who knows what super awesome things exist on the other side of that portal."

"Curiosity killed the cat Danny." I mumbled and then suddenly heard my Mom shout for me.

"ANDY! COULD YOU COME HERE FOR A MINUTE?"

I cringed, "Aw man, what could she want?"

"Better go upstairs and see bro, don't want to get into more trouble." Danny smirked as he put on his hazmat suit with our Dad's sticker face on it… I love the man but he has one big ego.

Sam shook her head, "Hold up a second…" she peeled it off, "You can't walk around with _that_ on your chest."

"But I wanted to check out the portal too." I grumbled to myself as I just tossed aside my own hazmat suit and headed upstairs, it's true that I am more cautious then my twin brother but that doesn't make me any less adventurous.

When I reached the kitchen I saw my Dad eating ten pounds of fudge… no wonder he's as big as he is, my sister reading her 'how to survive my parents' antics' therapy book and my Mom looking at me with my biology book and it was then I realized why she called me and I gave her a nervous grin.

"Mind telling me why your biology book was in the kitchen and not in your book bag?" she questioned me sternly.

I gulped and said, "I'm sorry Mom, but I was so interested in about the human biology that I sort of forgot that I brought with me during breakfast when Tucker and Sam came over." we had a strict rule of never leaving our textbooks out of our book bag when we're not using it because it's so easy to be forgotten and left at home and you know you're going to get in trouble if you didn't bring it to school with you.

I have interest in biology because it involves mystery of the human body, how our complex system seem to keep us alive and going, it's all so fascinating to me and I honestly did forget about it when Tucker and Sam came over.

"As much as I'm happy that you're keeping up with your school work you must never let it happen again young man, okay?" she scolded lightly not really all that upset about it but wanting to make sure I don't forget about it again and I just nodded.

"I promise Mom, this is going straight into my book bag." I said as I grabbed the book and ran up to my room to put it in my orange book bag, my brother's is purple for some obscure reason… heck even his pajamas are pink… sometimes I wonder about him.

"AAAAAHHHH!" I jolted from fright and shock when I suddenly heard my brother's pain filled screaming coming from all the way in the lab.

"DANNY!" I screamed as I got over my shock of his sudden screams of pain, I briefly noticed my parents and sister screaming for him at the same time, at the moment I was frozen as if my entire body's system locked down, my heart felt like it stopped and I couldn't breathe, but all that happened in a second before I made a frantic bee-line towards the lab barely beating my parents and sister, which if I hadn't been so scared and worried I would've found impressive considering they were in the kitchen right next to the lab and I was all the way upstairs in our room.

I didn't think twice when I barreled downstairs but I was even more frantic when I saw the door was closed and locked! Funny, it wasn't closed before… why did someone close and locked it? I banged on the door.

"Tucker! Sam! What happened? What happen to my brother!? I heard him scream!" I shouted in panic hoping they would hear me and let me in to see if my brother was okay.

I heard scuffling in there and their frantic voices, but I couldn't hear what they were saying it was too muffled but I knew they sounded worried and scared and it was only making me more frantic and panic. My parents soon joined me as they noticed the door was locked, even Jazz was beyond worried. But for me it felt like heart stopping because Danny was not only my brother, he was my best friend and my twin, if he goes than part of me would be ripped out, it's like he and I are half of each other… I couldn't bear the thought of him getting hurt or worse.

I suddenly felt like the air was hard to breathe, almost like I was drowning by the very air itself, but before it could get really bad I felt Jazz put her hand on my shoulder, she didn't say anything but she gave me a small smile trying to calm me down, knowing full well just how much of a worried panic I was in for our brother.

"Jack, we need to get in there!" I heard Mom say to Dad.

"I'm on it!" Dad wasted no time body slamming the door down and with that barrier out of the way we all but trampled into the lab.

I thought I saw a flash of light for a split second before I looked over at the portal and gasped when I saw it now had a glowing eerily green vortex and when I looked down I saw Tucker, Sam and… Danny. Danny was unconscious… what happened to him? I rushed over to him before anyone else had time to react and looked over at him, he didn't look like he was injured but…

"What happened to him?" I asked Tucker and Sam since they were the only ones down here with him when he let out that horrifying scream, though I barely noticed how weak and worried my voice sounded.

Tucker didn't answer as he just looked around nervously, but Sam said something, "We're not really sure… but he walked into the portal and suddenly it turned on, he was… electrocuted and came out… and suddenly fainted."

"WHAT!?" I all but jumped when my parents yelled as they unconsciously pushed me aside and cradled over my unconscious brother.

"Oh my poor baby boy! We have to get him to the hospital right away!" Mom yelled frantically as she checked him over for any burns.

I felt sick to my stomach when I heard what Sam said about what happened… somehow while he was in there the portal just turned 'on' and it zapped him… probably to death.

"He's… not dead… is he?" I found myself asking before I could process what was coming out of my mouth.

With that worried question, Mom quickly checked for a pulse and she said, "His pulse is very faint but still there, we have to get him to the hospital now!"

I turned to Jazz to ask her to call '911' since nobody else wanted to leave my brother's side and I certainly couldn't tear my gaze away from him long enough to call them, but to my surprise she wasn't there, but I saw her coming back.

"The ambulance is on its way." she said seriously and I was so glad that she had the thought and will power to run into the kitchen to call for help.

I made my way back to my unconscious brother and knelt down beside him, I barely noticed that all of us were surrounding him because I was so eat up with worry and guilt… guilt that I could've prevented this if I had gone in with him, maybe I could've pushed him out before the portal suddenly turned on… now because of my mistake he could be dying right now and I felt hot tears threatening to fall from my eyes and I quickly rubbed them away not wanting to cry in front of everyone.

I felt Sam's hand touch my shoulder, in the same comforting way Jazz did earlier, "He'll be okay, you know your brother is stronger than this."

I nodded and wipe the rest of my tears before anymore could form, "You better be okay bro." I whispered to him knowing he couldn't hear me.

All too soon I heard the sirens of the ambulance, all too soon people rushed into our house and put Danny on a stretcher and all too soon he was taken away from me and into the back of the ambulance to be taken to the nearest hospital.

"You kids stay here, we'll come and pick you up when we're sure our son is not in any fatal danger." Mom said quickly to us before she and Dad hurried after my brother in the ambulance, leaving me, Jazz, Sam and Tucker alone here in the lab.

I stood up and walked to the nearest wall before I sat down and curled myself into a tight ball; I know I said I didn't want anyone to see me cry, but I just couldn't help it… all I wanted to do right then and there was cry for my twin brother, my other half. We've never been separated for so long before, we never had to go to the hospital for anything more serious than a cut… I felt like when Danny was screaming I was in pain myself, my whole body had shut down for a split second though it felt like hours to me before I gain enough control of myself to move again.

Now for all I know he could be dying right now, that I may have a possibility that I'll never see him again… I can't imagine life without my twin always being there right beside me, it hurts so much. I felt tears leaking out of my eyes and I didn't bother to stop them this time. I didn't have to look up to know my friends and sister sat beside me knowing how scaring and traumatizing it is for me, knowing that if one of the twins died the other may never be the same again, because it would be as if part of their soul died with their sibling.

Nobody said anything, nobody wanted to say anything, I just continued my silent cry for my brother while my friends and sister just silently try to comfort me. I wanted to stop and ask what exactly happened, I knew Sam didn't tell me everything when she explained what happened to Danny, but at the moment I was too emotionally weak to interrogate her about it, I just wanted to know if my brother was going to be okay.

Tucker and Sam eventually stood up, I heard them say they have to go home now because it was getting late, I think Jazz said something to them but my mind was too focused on my brother to really understand nor care.

I don't know how long it's been but it must've been a long while because before I knew it; Dad came into the lab. I didn't see Mom, but I guess she's still in the hospital at my brother's side.

"Andy… Jazz… we can take you two to see Danny now." Dad said softly.

"How is he Dad?" I asked immediately and felt a bit strange hearing my own voice after silently crying for what appears to be several hours.

Dad sighed and said, "We're not completely sure yet, the doctors say his pulse and temperature are abnormally low, in fact he should've been dead by all logical right…" I gasped and he quickly continued, "But he's not, he's still alive but in a coma right now, they hooked him up to an IV and a breathing mask. We can go see him now; your mother's still there beside him and told me to pick up you kids."

I stood up and nodded, "I need to see him to know if he's okay."

"I'm going too, he's my brother as well." Jazz said softly as she too stood up.

"Okay, get into the RV, I'll drive to hospital." Dad said and I just noticed how uncharacteristically serious he is, this would've worried me if I hadn't already got enough on my plate as it is. I'm sure Jazz is worried about Danny too, but I think she's also worried about me and my mental state, not that I could blame her, I will admit I wasn't very stable at the moment.

The trip to the hospital was a blur, I just remember being led into the hospital in a trance, I couldn't think straight while I was being led by my sister who seem to have noticed my sudden daze, the truth was I was in shock when we went in, you see, like Tucker, I have a fear of hospitals, but not because of needles or anything like that (even though I don't like needles myself), but because hospitals usually means very sick or very injured people and I get very uncomfortable whenever we have to visit the hospital for some reason, but now the shock became so strong because we're here for the fact that my twin, my other half, was _here_ in a _coma_, the stress of it all came crashing down on me the second we step foot in this place.

How did this happen? Today had started out so simple with Sam kicking our butts in video games… how did it end up boiling down to my twin being in the hospital? No… I knew why and how, but that didn't mean I was all willing to accept it. If anything I wish I could've been in the same coma as my brother right now if only to escape this shock and pain and be with him in our unconscious mind.

It wasn't until we finally entered the room my brother was in did I finally snap out of it and saw Mom sitting beside his bed and… I saw him still unconscious with the breathing mask on his face and the IV attached to his arm as well as the heart monitor, I was worried when I saw how slow it was going but when I saw how peaceful Danny's face was despite all that I felt strangely at peace myself, knowing and seeing he was still alive and well despite the situation, knowing he wasn't in danger of dying… yet, it was enough to help ease some of my worries and anxiety, but not completely.

I found myself walking to my still brother and just stare down at him, I'm pretty sure even though I was standing and my eyes were still open, my family probably thinks I was in a coma induced state myself and in a way I guess I was; I felt numb and fell into a trance as if I was under hypnosis or if I was dreaming, but I couldn't tear away my gaze from my brother, it was as if I was just waiting for him to wake up and say something.

I hardly noticed them talking to each other and my mind was too in deep focus to really hear what they were saying, but it wasn't until Jazz touched my shoulder did I snap out of the trance and looked back at her and I could tell my face must've been worried and depressed because that is how I felt at the moment and why Jazz was trying so hard to reassure me.

"He'll be fine Andy, Danny is just resting right now, I'm sure he'll wake up soon." she said gently and I felt bad for acting like it's the end of the world… she's taking this as hard as I was I'm sure and I haven't done anything to comfort her, she's been too busy trying to comfort me.

I looked at my brother for another minute or two before I turn back to my sister and gave her a sad but reassuring smile, "It's okay Jazz, I know you're trying hard to be strong for me and I appreciate that, but please don't try to bottle up your emotion."

Hey, just because I'm not that into psychological stuff doesn't mean I don't look into it every now and then, besides, the human mind is filled with mysteries too and like with most mysteries it intrigues me, and I also know keeping your emotions bottled up is unhealthy and it would only cause you more grief and stress in life if you don't let it out every once in a while and that's exactly what I need Jazz to do, I know she's worried and she's on the brink of breaking down, but now it's my turn to be strong for her.

And it was as if my words were the trigger and just like that she broke down and starting sobbing as I pulled her into a hug despite being shorter of the two of us.

"Oh Danny… my little brother is in a coma!" she cried as Mom and Dad soon pulled both of us into a gentle hug, which is both comforting and surprising since whenever they usually hug us it was a death hug, but this time it was soft and comforting. I guess Danny's accident in the lab really affected the entire family more than I thought.

"Let it out kids, you don't have to be strong for us." I heard Mom say gently as Jazz continued to cry and I felt more tears threatening to fall from my already tired and dry eyes, I said I was going to be strong for Jazz, but I just couldn't help it and had to cry again, this time I didn't just silently let the tears fall I actually cried and, although it was embarrassing especially for a fourteen year old boy like me, it did help make me feel better even if only a little.

I don't know when or how, but at some point during that night I must've fallen asleep because I began dreaming and heard a voice…

_ "Everything is fine; everything is the way it's supposed to be. This is part of the timeline, it needs to happen, everything happens for a reason."_

_ It was dark, I couldn't see anything or anyone, I didn't recognize the voice, but I still tried to look around to see if I can find this mysterious person talking to me._

_ "Who's there?" I asked and my voice echoed throughout the darkness._

_ But the voice didn't answer me, instead a different voice spoke out but it wasn't directed to me, rather it was directed at the other voice I heard._

_ "You do realize how dangerous it is to have a human, a _teenager_, to have this kind of power don't you?"_

_ "I know what I am doing and he isn't the first human to have this special condition."_

_ "No, but that doesn't make him less dangerous and a potential threat to both the human world and the Ghost Zone."_

_ I have no idea what they were talking about, but it sounded serious… and why was I hearing this? I have a feeling I shouldn't be here right now… wherever 'here' is._

_ "It was fate, destiny, that chose this for the boy and perhaps eventually for his other half, after all twins need to be beside each other in just about everything, but they must learn not to depend on each other so much right now, which is why it only happened to one of them for the moment." said the first voice and I have a strong feeling he was talking about me and Danny._

_ "Are you saying the boy's twin brother may end up the same way? You cannot let that happen."_

_ The first voice didn't answer right away and I was wondering what they were talking about, that is until I heard the first voice spoke up again, "It's going to happen whether you want it to or not."_

_ "Why am I here?" I asked out loud hoping someone would answer me._

_ I was actually surprised when the first voice answered me, "Your brother has a special purpose in life young Andy, do you think you can keep up with him?"_

_ "What? What do you mean?" I asked feeling more confused than ever now._

_ "You will find out in due time."_

_ Before I could ask anymore I felt someone shaking me._

_ "Andy… Andy, wake up."_

I slowly opened my eyes when I heard Mom's voice and she was gently shaking my shoulder and I looked up to see I was still in the hospital and I fell asleep against the chair and my Mom… why didn't she wake me sooner?

"Mom?" I stifled a yawn and saw Jazz and Dad was already awake and drinking smoothie.

"Glad to see you're finally awake sweetie, anyway the doctor just came in and checked your brother, his vitals are stable but he's still in a coma." Mom explained as I tried to shake the grogginess out of my head, the mysterious dream forgotten for the moment.

I looked over to the bed my brother was sleeping in and noticed the breathing mask over his face was gone, guess the doctors figured he didn't need it anymore, but he still had the IV hooked on his arm. I wonder how long he'll be out… not too long I hope, I remember reading people in comas could stay like that for days, weeks, months… even years, but I refuse to think he'll be out for that long, he _will_ get better and he _will_ wake up soon.

"Did they say how long he'll be like this?" I asked Mom weakly.

Mom gave me a sad smile as she patted my hair, "No, they don't know how long he'll be out like this, we can only wait and pray he'll wake up soon."

I sighed and just nodded, I don't really know what else to do, this is the first time since we were born that we were separate like this… mentally. We never been separate physically or mentally for so long before, when he sleeps so do I, where he goes I go with him, it just felt so wrong with me awake and with him still asleep.

I grumbled as I shook my head and felt a headache forming, wonder what's going to happen now?

"Are you going to be okay Andy? I know this is especially hard for you since Danny is your twin and I've read that if something drastic happen to one of the twins the other would feel the strain of it too." Jazz asked me in concern and I frown a bit as I removed my hand from my aching head.

"I'll be fine just as long as my brother wakes up soon." I said as I tried to stand up, but I felt dizzy for some reason… why is the room spinning?

"You don't look fine." Jazz said as she watched me.

"Don't worry about me; worry about the brother who got zapped almost to death." I said a bit annoyed that she's starting to get a little paranoid around me when it's Danny who's in the coma.

Okay, so maybe I feel a little nausea and my head is hurting, but it's probably just stress from all this and nothing to worry about. But then suddenly I see the floor just came up to my face before I could react, I heard gasps from my parents and sister… I think I just fell to the floor, but it didn't really hurt… I feel numb.

"Andy!" Mom quickly picked me up and I looked at her… why are there two of her?

Suddenly I felt something cold on my forehead and she gasped, "You're burning up! You have a fever Andy!"

"Stop shouting." I grumbled feeling that her loud shouts giving me more headaches.

"I knew you weren't fine, we better take you home." I heard Jazz say and I quickly shook my head, which I wish I didn't.

"No, I can't leave my brother."

"Look at you! You're a mess, you need to go home and rest before you end up in the same coma as your brother." Mom scolded me.

"Mom, let me take him home." I heard Jazz say and I found myself too weak to protest anymore and just felt my eyelids falling… falling… darkness.

_ I see meat flying around the school… why is there so much meat?_

_**"LUNCH IS SACRED! LUNCH HAS RULES! NOBODY CHANGES MY MENU!"**_

_ Who is that? She sounds angry… she's floating and… she turns into some kind of meat monster. Then I see… a boy… he looks very similar to Danny and myself… only his hair is white, he had a mostly black and white hazmat suit and his eyes… they were glowing green and he has some kind of glowing aura around him… who is he? I feel like I should know him, yet I don't, is he… a ghost too?_

_ "Forget it! The only one who has an expiration date here is you!" he shouted as he look like he was trying to protect someone but I couldn't see who._

_ Suddenly I heard a loud roar and spun around to see a big blue and green dragon, it was huge! But… it has this aura around it… is it a ghost too?_

_ As I continued to watch I saw the ghost boy fighting with it. "Tea? Oh great idea, coffee can make you a bit jittery or better yet… how about some PUNCH?"_

_ The ghost dragon soon disappeared and suddenly I see a cybernetic robot ghost with a flaming green Mohawk and he seem to be hunting down the ghost boy._

_ "I am Skulker, a collector of all things rare and unique, and you, ghost child, are that and more."_

_ What makes the ghost boy anymore unique than the other ghosts? I don't understand… but I keep seeing him everywhere._

_ I see a nerdy ghost this time and he points at the ghost boy as if in shock._

_ "Holy socks! You're the Halfa!"_

_ I didn't know what the heck a 'Halfa' is, but it sounds like he's saying he's… half of a… something._

_ What's going on? I don't know… is any of this for real or not? I can't tell… it feels real yet not at the same time. I feel like I'm not really there yet it feels real enough to _be_…_

_ "I am Desiree, what is your wish? So you have wished it, so it shall be."_

_ "Imagine my surprise when I discovered _you_, the second ghost hybrid his foolishness created!"_

_ "Ignorance of the law doesn't give you the excuse of breaking it punk, if I see your face again you and I are going to have a problem. That's against the rules."_

_ "Teen misery is the nectar that keeps me looking fabulous! Your doubt, your misery, it's delicious!"_

_ I kept hearing so many different voices and I didn't recognize any of them, but then I heard Jazz's voice._

_ "Danny!? Did you see that? Please tell me I didn't just see what I saw!"_

_ What? What did she see that got her so shocked? Something about Danny…?_

_ "He can tell me when he's ready. I'll always be proud of you Danny."_

_ I don't understand… why is she so proud of him, what did he do?_

_ I suddenly found myself falling from the sky, I don't know why or how, but I was falling. I couldn't move or even scream, I was just falling and I could see the ghost boy, but he looked happy and content as he flew around so care freely while I'm falling to my possible death yet I wasn't worried about it. I felt envious of him as he just flew so carefree like that._

_ Suddenly I hit the ground… or rather, I hit the water and was now sinking deeper and deeper, I still couldn't get my body to move but at least I could breathe. I don't know how long I was sinking but eventually I stopped and it was so dark I couldn't see anything, I wasn't sure if I was underwater anymore._

_ "I think I know what these powers are for, they make me…" that sounded like my brother Danny, but he didn't finish his sentence and… what did he mean by 'powers'?_

_ I looked around the darkness and walked forward, not sure what was compelling me to walk but I kept going._

_ "It's not your fault Danny." I heard Sam's voice._

_ "Maybe not, but it is my responsibility." I heard Danny's voice._

_ "Dude, it's about time you used your powers for some ghostly get back." I now heard Tucker._

_ I looked up and was surprised when I saw a picture of my brother and he was standing next to that ghost kid I kept seeing… it's almost as if that ghost kid was his twin instead of me._

_ And I've realized I heard Tucker and Sam's voice, I heard Jazz's and even my brother's but… where was I? Why wasn't I saying anything? Did this mean I wasn't a part of whatever this crazy thing is?_

_ Then suddenly I heard that familiar voice from my earlier dream in the hospital, "Your brother has a special purpose in life young Andy, do you think you can keep up with him?"_

_ It was more of an echo of what he said to me than anything else, but it felt like there's a much deeper meaning to it but I still don't know what it is._

_ What makes my brother so special that I would be having trouble keeping up with him? We did everything together and equally, I don't understand…_

_ "You will in due time." that voice echoed again._

I suddenly felt something soft and I opened my eyes to see the ceiling of my and Danny's bedroom… how did I get here? Oh wait… now I remember; I passed out from fever and Jazz must've taken me home and to my room. I groaned as I put a hand over my black hair… what was that weird dream about and why have I been getting them lately?

As I sat up from my bed a wash cloth fell from my forehead… huh, guess Jazz was trying to keep the fever down, but I feel fine now, maybe a little groggy and dizzy but nothing major. Then I felt empty as I looked over to the other side of my room and saw my brother's bed was empty.

Almost as if on cue, the door opened and Jazz was walking in and she looked up and seemed surprised to see me, "Oh Andy, I'm glad you've finally woke up, how are you feeling?"

I gave her a small smile and answered, "A lot better now, thanks for looking out for me Jazz."

Jazz smiled warmly as she sat on the bed beside me, "What are sisters for? I just couldn't sit back while both of my brothers were unconscious."

I nodded and sighed, "How long was I out?"

"Almost for about a day."

I would've choked and gagged if I wasn't so focused on my next question, "Any news about our brother?"

Jazz gave me a sad look and that was all the answer I needed, "But he will wake up soon, right?"

"I'm sure he will, but we still don't know how long it'll be and Mom and Dad says you have to go to school without Danny for a while… well assuming you're not sick anymore."

School… how can I think of school when my twin brother, _half _of _me_ is lying in the hospital in a coma and possibly his deathbed!? For all I know that portal could be some kind of radiation poison and it's slowly killing him and the doctors are too ignorant to see it!

"Calm down Andy, Danny is going to be okay." I heard Jazz's gentle voice and broke my train of thought, which I was actually thankful for seeing where it was heading. I guess I was very tense and my sister noticed it, of course she did.

"It's just not fair Jazz… I should've been with him… I could've prevented it… all because I left a stupid textbook on the kitchen counter…" I grumbled sadly as I pulled my knees up to my face feeling a bit more comforted if I just curled up.

Jazz shook her head, "It's not anyone's fault Andy, nobody could've seen this coming… if you had went in with him you would've most likely share the same fate as him."

"Well… maybe I should've Jazz… I'm his twin, we complete each other and I can't stand the thought of going on without him Jazz, it just… it's like asking a cat to play the piano; it just can't be done and it goes against nature!" I knew I was saying these through desperation but I firmly believed every word I've said.

"… I know this is very hard for you Andy, it's hard for all of us, but there comes a time when we all have to do something on our own… and I think that time has come for you. You'll just have to go through a few days of school without Danny, I know you can do it, and I'm sure Tucker and Sam will be more than happy to help you out."

I knew Jazz was just trying to reassure me, but I still didn't want to do it… it was bad enough being here at home without my brother, but now I have to go through school without him too? Dash is going to pulverize me twice as hard to make up for the fact that his other favorite punching bag is unable to attend, and even if he wouldn't I still just can't stand the thought of going _anywhere_ without my twin… it just doesn't feel right.

"Jazz… I just want my brother to wake up and talk to me again." I said sadly as I leaned on her and felt my eyes starting to close unwillingly… why am I so sleepy?

The last thing I heard was my sister's gentle voice whisper in my ear, "I know Andy, me too."

* * *

_**Author: Yes, chapter 1 is probably one of my longest chapters, but the chapter lengths will vary. I hope you enjoyed the story so far and please tell me how you feel about it, if you hate it please refrain from insulting the author, thank you and have a nice day.**_


	2. Chapter 2: A Day Without my Brother

**Author: Well here's chapter 2, it's shorter than the first chapter but it was mostly just about Andy's day at school. I thought it was pretty funny. With only five reviews from last time updates may be slow for now.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Day without My Brother**

In all rights; I shouldn't have to go to school today, especially without Danny and the fever I collapsed from _twice_ yesterday, but today was Monday and I was feeling well enough to attend school so that's how I find myself standing here in front of Casper High's entrance. I honestly couldn't bring myself to go in, I felt so… alone and afraid, never in my 14 years of living have I gone to school without Danny by my side, it just felt… like something crucial was missing, like I was naked.

I knew I had to go in there before the late bell rings but I just… my legs refused to move any further. I hated this feeling of loneliness and I was cursing myself for not going into that portal or at least stopping Danny from going in there at all, then none of this would be happening now.

"Andy?" gah! I spun around… oh it was just Tucker.

"You startled me Tucker." I said trying to calm down my racing heart.

Tucker gave me a worried look, "What are you doing here? I thought you wouldn't come to school today considering what happened with Danny…"

"Neither would I, but apparently education is more important than my possibly dying brother." I spat angrily.

"He's not dying, the doctors say he's stable, he's just in a coma is all, don't freak out… although I have to admit; it's very weird seeing only you here without Danny, you two were always together." Tucker pointed out and I glared at him.

"Thanks for reminding me of my lonely predicament Tucker, you want a side of guilt with that?" I growled at him though I do feel a little bad for taking out my anger on him, the poor guy was only trying to help.

The techno geek raised his hands in defense and I forced myself to calm down before I end up saying something that I'll regret, "Dude, chill out, I didn't mean anything by it. Look, let's get to class. I'm sure Danny will wake up soon."

I didn't protest and just silently nodded as I followed him, not wanting to go in there alone. I was thankful Tucker showed up when he did, because we made it to homeroom just before the late bell rang, if he hadn't I probably would've never entered the school.

Well class was a big blur… but school itself was all too vivid for me. I couldn't focus on the assignments and I'm pretty sure I flunk them. But still things didn't get really bad until during lunch… when Dash discovered one of his 'favorite punching bags' was missing.

I was just walking down the hallway and put my books away into the locker when I was suddenly shoved to the wall!

"Hey Fentonio #2, I couldn't help but notice you're missing someone… where's your brother? I want to pound him too, it's just not complete without the whole set." Dash growled at me. He calls me and Danny a bunch of interesting nicknames, but he's always called Danny #1 and me #2 since Danny is technically older than me… by two measly hours.

To make a long, ugly story short; I now find myself stuffed inside my own locker with bruises and a black eye. I didn't really care though, I wanted to stay in here curled up and hide from the world, I was still honestly depressed about being here without Danny.

However, Sam soon found me when she opened the locker and I came tumbling out. "There you are; I guess Dash found you today." she chuckled trying to lighten the mood but it didn't help.

"Thanks Sam… how long was I in there?" I asked hoping I hadn't missed lunch since I really don't want to go through the rest of the depressing school day on an empty stomach.

"About ten minutes, luckily I was nearby. Come on, let's go grab some lunch… by the way, how are you feeling? You don't look so good."

Of course she would ask me that, everyone so far has been asking me that, not that I blame them since they're concerned, but it's still irritating. "I'm fine, it's my brother who isn't fine."

I almost flinched as I didn't mean to sound so harsh, but I was just so mad that my brother was still in the hospital in a coma, I was so angry that he could be _dying_ for all I know that I end up taking it out on our friends… but most of all I was worried and sad.

"I'm sorry Sam, I didn't mean to snap at you." I apologized to her but she nodded in understanding.

"Don't worry about it Andy; me and Tucker are always here for you, especially now since Danny is… just don't worry too much about him okay?"

I didn't say anything, but instead I just gave her a small smile as we walked towards the cafeteria where Tucker was waiting for us.

"Ugh, can you believe how many innocent animals they killed just for that meatloaf? Something has to be done about this and soon." Sam grumbled as she looked at Tucker's lunch.

"Sam, meat is good, there's nothing wrong with sacrificing a few animals for some food." Tucker said being the carnivore that he is.

"Oh and I suppose it's okay to just kill off those poor little lamps just so you could stuff your face in what's leftover of them?" Sam snapped and I just rolled my eyes; Sam is a total herbivore and animal lover, sometimes it makes me wonder how she and Tucker are even friends in the first place, not that I'm complaining, this is why me and Danny are omnivores.

I felt a little better as I watch them fighting over which type of food was better, their little antics are always amusing. Although while they continue to argue I just ate in silence, use to their constant arguing, though I felt like I needed to be quiet since I have no one to talk to at the moment.

"Seriously someone needs to change this menu and fast, no wonder everyone here is getting fat and lazy." Sam grumbled as I finally finished my sandwich.

"Don't do that Sam, you'll only get everyone upset with you… and us." Tucker warned her.

A little later when they finally calm down, I sighed as the bell rang and it was time to resume our school day. Just as I stood up to throw away my trash, Dash had the bright idea to trip me on my way to the garbage can!

"Oh sorry about that Fentolumsy#2! I didn't see you there." Dash mocked as I just glared, but what could I really do? I'm nothing but skin and bones, especially compared to the big jock Dash.

Of course because I fell I just had to land on my leftovers! It's a good thing it was only water though, at least it was on my shirt and not my pants… or milk. Whatever, it's not that big of a deal and I tossed the rest away in the garbage before heading into Mr. Lancer's class.

Mr. Lancer can drone on and on about something and make it so dull it's hard to stay awake, luckily because I was so interested in books I can just read the assigned book ahead of time while he just keeps going on until half the class is asleep and the bell rings.

But when everyone was leaving Mr. Lancer called for me, "Mr. Fenton, a word please?"

I gulped; he never really calls me to talk unless I was in trouble, which is rare itself. I sat down in front of his desk and he gave me a serious look, making me even more nervous.

"Look, Mr. Lancer, I don't know what I did to get in trouble but whatever it is I'm really sorry and it won't happen again." I said quickly.

Mr. Lancer shook his head, "Relax Mr. Fenton you're not in trouble, I'm actually concern for you. I may not be an expert on people but I know for a fact that twins often need to be together and should something drastic happens to one of them the other is bound to feel the stress of it as well. I've heard about your brother being in a coma in the hospital and I'm worried how this could affect you."

I rubbed my neck; I knew Tucker and Sam would be concerned but Mr. Lancer too? Guess he's not as 'heartless' as my brother always thought since he keeps failing in his classes… well he's not really 'failing' but he's not exactly on Mr. Lancer's good side.

"Well I did panic and suffer a temporal fever, but I'm fine now Mr. Lancer." I said simply.

"I'm sure… well you are one of my best students here and it would be cause for concern if your grades suddenly start dropping because of mental stress of what happed to your brother. I'm glad to see you don't seem to be badly affected other than that fever, you are dismissed." he said and I stood up and took my leave.

Well I guess I haven't been totally honest; I've been having this headache all day; it was faint at first but now it's been getting worse throughout the day. And I have Gym next period… great… and Dash is there too… why couldn't I have been in the accident along with Danny? At least then I wouldn't have to suffer alone!

I mentally growled as I made my way over to Mrs. Teslaff' s Gym. I was never good with physical labor and I probably never will be, I'm more brains than brawns honestly, guess that makes me a nerd and bully material. Danny's the same way, though he's more into astronomy than reading and biology like I am, still it's not all that different and he doesn't like physical labor either.

What I find ironic is that Tucker eats nothing but meat yet he gets tired out very quickly yet Sam, who eats nothing but green grass, is one of the top competitors of gym. I'm not even going to ask about that.

Mrs. Teslass is our coach and she is not to be underestimated; she's tough and she has a really loud and annoying whistle. I've already changed into my gym clothes, luckily Dash was already out there running laps so I didn't have to deal with him the boy's locker room, but of course that doesn't exempt me from when we start the actual gym activity.

"This school is pathetic! We need to buff you all up before the next game! So I don't want to hear any crying or complains when I say; dodge ball!"

Oh crap! Basketball, tug-o-war, heck running ten laps please! ANYTHING but dodge ball, especially now that Dash is gunning for me! I am so dead… make room in the hospital bed bro, because I'll be joining you in that coma shortly.

All the jocks and athletes of course were cheering while the people like me, who aren't so physically ripe, were groaning. And just to add insult to injury; we were separated into a team of jocks and the physically challenged people, yeah that's fair, you want tiny little mice to go up against mountain lions while you're at it? I swear the teachers we have are so biased it's ridiculous.

"ATTACK!" was the jock's battle cry before we 'weaklings' took our cue to run like heck! We aren't stupid; we know when we're outmatched and trying to dodge balls rather than fighting back was our only option; we can't even get close to one of the balls, let alone have time to pick one up and throw it back. Danny and I would usually have each other backs whenever we have to play dodge ball, but now I'm all alone. Tucker and Sam… actually Sam is on the athlete's side and Tucker is on my side but he never lasts long.

"NO! WHY!?" speaking of Tucker he's crying and screaming.

"Tucker! Get down!" I shouted, might as well _try_ to help him, but of course this would often be more dangerous to me since it draws attention and now I have to start running and crying. Especially now that Dash is constantly gunning for me since Danny's not with me… yeah like it's_ my_ fault he's in the hospital right now! Seriously, he has no right to be peeved at me for it, if anything_ I'm_ the one who should be going on a rampage about it, not him!

I decided to do something risky; I dived at a red rubber ball that was closest to me on the ground and grabbed it, luckily I managed to slide across the waxed floor of the gym, though it hurt, still I managed to get up without getting hit by a ball. I looked around and noticed we've already lost half of our team and it's only been five minutes and yet the ones who were hit acted like they were hit by an anvil rather than red rubber balls; they were literally crying and curled up on the ground.

Guess I'll just have to treat this like a death war rather than a simple game of dodge ball and that means protecting my remaining troops and I'm not going down without a fight. Tucker, by some miracle, was still in the game and I quickly stood beside him.

"Tucker! Calm down, I need to fire this to at least one jock; we're not going to be humiliated again, I'm determined to take at least one person on their team out with me if I have to!"

"Don't do it man! That's suicide!" Tucker cried as if this really was a death war we're in and I kind of appreciate the humor in it all.

"I have to try! Biased teachers are always looking us down; it's time we take a stand. Tucker, if I don't make it… tell Danny I'm sorry." I said to him as if I was about to make the ultimate sacrifice.

"But you've got so much to live for man!" Tucker begged and I shook my head as we dodged more incoming balls.

"Our team's dying fast man, we'll be much easier targets the more they take out, it's now or never… wish me luck!" I said before I started running closer to the opposing team.

"You're one brave solider and can I have your computer?" I heard him say but I ignored that last comment as I focused on dodging as many balls as I can or countering them with the one ball I have in my hands.

"Hey look, one nerd is finally brave enough to get a ball in his hands and try to hit one of us, now that's a laugh."

Dash smirked, "Fentina#2 is going to make the biggest mistake of his life."

I'm hoping I could take out Dash, but he might be too hard for me to hit; I should aim for the one closest or the one who is the slowest, just you wait Danny; when you wake up from that coma you'll be able to hear how I was able to take out one of the athletic team! I was determined to at least come back with an interesting story to my brother if…_ when_ he wakes up; he'll be so jealous on what he missed out.

I'm getting there… closer… ugh! Why does my head hurt so much!? It's like drums pounding inside of my head! Without really realizing it I threw the ball so I can have free hands to hold my head from the sudden migraine and somehow I didn't get hit with a ball during this time.

"Ow!" I forced my eyes to open, surprised that I actually hit someone; it wasn't Dash, but it was the guy beside him; Kwan.

"You're gonna pay for that Fenturd#2!" I heard Dash scream and before I could react a red ball of rubber came at me and hit me right in the chest and I fell to the hard floor… ouch, that knocked the wind out of me.

I just lay there, too much in pain from my pounding headache and the red ball that literally knocked the wind out of me. But I felt proud; I managed to hit someone from the jock side, this had never been done before in Casper High history! Even if it wasn't the right target at least I got _someone_.

"I WILL AVENGE YOU ANDY!" I heard Tucker yell but then he got knocked back by a ball… yeah, that didn't last long.

Teslaff blew her whistle, "Alright that's enough! Hit the showers!"

Tucker came to view and help pulled me to my feet, "Dude, that was awesome man! Did you know what you did? You actually hit a jock!"

I smiled back, "I just figured enough was enough and I wasn't going down without a fight, besides, this'll make a great story to tell my brother when he wakes up."

"I just can't believe he caught me off guard like that, this is so embarrassing you know." I heard Kwan whining but ignored him, it's Dash I'm worried about, but at least my head calm down, still don't know why it was in pain in the first place.

Next was Chemistry class, I'm not the best at this despite having scientists for parents, I'm more into biology. I was mixing the testing tubes with different chemicals, but then my head turned into a migraine at record time! It hurt so much I think I dropped the tube and I grabbed my head trying not to scream in pain.

"FENTON!" I heard Dash scream and he didn't say number 2 or added an insulting name with it, he must be beyond ticked. I opened my eyes when I felt numb now and saw the chemicals, though I dropped it, was somehow all over Dash and… to my great shock and disgust his body was… mutating.

I backed away, what's happening? I knew chemicals were dangerous, but these were for school testing, they shouldn't be to the point where it would kill someone or mutate them! I could've sworn Dash just grew two extra hands! I felt sick as I backed away.

"I'm going to pulverize you for messing up my jacket!" he growled… the guy has four hands and all he's worried about is a stained jacket? Why isn't anyone else freaking out?

"And you know what else!?" he grabbed me with one of his four hands that can double the beating on me, but then suddenly his neck literally sprout out another head! JUST WHAT WAS IN THAT CHEMICAL!?

"You obviously don't know your place Fenturd#2! Especially since you took out Kwan when you should've been taken out in two seconds in the game!" both Dash heads yelled at the same time.

"Dash Baxter that is enough! Put the boy down, it was an accident." I heard Mrs. Wanda scold him and really she's one of the very few teachers here who isn't biased and that's why she's one of my favorites.

"A-aren't y-you going to c-call the Swat team or s-something? H-he has extra limbs and an extra head because of that weird chemical!" I quickly pointed out and wondered why nobody was panicking about this.

"What on earth are you talking about Mr. Fenton? The chemicals aren't going to mutate anyone, why would you even think that?"

Wh-what? I blinked a few times and saw Dash was back to normal… no extra hands or an extra head… or maybe there never were… am I going insane? My headache… I had forgotten about it because of my freak out earlier but now it's back with a vengeance. I couldn't help but moan as I held my head.

"Are you alright? You better go see the nurse." I heard Mrs. Wanda said in concern and I looked up at her.

"I-I'll be fine, it'll go away soon." I said not wanting to be sent home and not be able to see my brother in the hospital.

Before I realized it I felt a cold hand on my forehead and I looked up to see it was Mrs. Wanda and she gave me a look of concern, "You certainly don't _feel _fine young man, you march to the nurse's office right now while I call your parents."

I groaned but knowing I can't really say anything about it I walked off, I gave a glance to Tucker and Sam and they both gave me concerned looks before I went into the hallway. Now that I think about it; Dash mutating with two extra limbs and an extra head and for a second there I could've sworn his skin was turning green… what was that all about? Great, now I'm starting to hallucinate too, whatever happened to my twin obviously affected me too, I just wish I knew what exactly happened to him _and_ me.

I was just about to reach the nurse's office when I could've sworn I saw something glowing green moved! I froze looking around, I know I saw something but… whatever it was it's gone now… maybe I'm just being paranoid or I'm starting to hallucinate again… maybe I'm sicker than I thought. I shook my head as I just opened the door, glad I'm not like Tucker or I'd be out of here but even so I don't like being here since I never liked doctors, hospitals or anything related to it.

There's a young nurse blonde girl here… I think she's new, she looked over at me and gave me an over peppy smile… it's creepy.

"Hello there young Fenton, is there a problem?" she asked me in that over peppy voice and I wish she'd stop; she's a nurse not a psychiatrist and even they aren't so overly peppy… well most of them… at least Jazz isn't like that, to a certain degree at least.

"Uh… well Mrs. Wanda sent me her cause…" I didn't even get to finish before she suddenly ushered me on the stretcher and began checking my ears, eyes and heck she even opened my mouth, shined the light into my throat and closed it on her own! I'm feeling disturbed and violated; if I wasn't so sure then I'm most certain now that she is new here.

"Yes, she just called before you got here; you have a high temperature fever and apparently you've been hallucination, here put this under your tongue." I didn't even reply before she shoved a blasted thermometer into my mouth! Someone needs to either be here and show her the ropes or fire her!

When the thermometer finally finished she took it out of my mouth and she gasped when she looked at it. "My, my, you have a fever at 102 F. You have any other symptoms; body aches, headaches, blurry vision, anything?" she's talking too fast.

"Well I did have this headache all day, it was dull this morning but it kept getting worse and sometimes the pain spikes and then settles again." I answered.

"I see, yeah you definitely have the flu, so best get you home before anything else happens." she said it so cheerfully you'd think getting the flu was a good thing… though I don't think what I have is the 'flu' exactly. I mean I've had the flu before, along with my brother of course, and it wasn't anything like _this_. Still, sleeping on my nice, warm and comfy bed sounds nice right about now… no wait! I still have to see if Danny's awake yet! I'm _not_ missing that for the world.

Well it didn't take long before my parents arrived, in fact I'm sure they've broken the record for coming from home to school within the spam of a minute… I'm not even kidding you. Mom and Dad bust down the door and they literally tackled me!

"Andy! Are you alright? Oh my baby, we should've known taking you back to school in your condition would be a hazardous to your health. We're taking you home right away." Mom said so quickly that I barely had time to register what she was saying before I found myself being carried (bridle style) by Dad and I have never felt so embarrassed as he ran out the hall with every kid in school staring.

"OUTTA THE WAY! WORRIED PARENTS AND A VERY SICK BOY COMING THROUGH!" Dad shouted very loudly… I wish I was in that coma with you bro; it's less humiliating, or at the very least I wouldn't be conscious to this horribly awkward situation.

When we finally got to the Fenton RV I finally managed to find my voice, "Mom, Dad, I know you want to take me home so I can rest and all, but uh… I really want to see my brother so…"

"Oh no you're not young man, it's bad enough that one of our babies is in the hospital, we don't want you in a similar fate." Mom said firmly and I groaned; I have been really looking forward to see him today… I just… I dunno, have this feeling that he may wake up today and I don't want to miss it.

"Please Mom? I know he'll wake up today and I don't want to miss it!" I practically begged.

Mom sighed and finally said, "Alright sweetie, we'll take you to see your brother, but only for one hour and then we take you straight home young man."

"Thank you Mom." I smiled, relieved she agreed.

I'm glad the trip to the hospital was relatively short and my headache hadn't spiked yet, it was still there, but at least it was a dull pain and I pray it doesn't suddenly escalate during this visit and give Mom and Dad an excuse to send me home right away… or provide my own hospital room and I'm not inclined to do either of them.

We just made it to my brother's door and I was eagerly about to open it when I heard it… his voice… I froze.

"I don't want that stupid IV in my arm!"

"You need to let us young man, it's the law!" I heard a woman's voice scold.

"But I don't need it!" I heard _his_ voice and I didn't dare make a move worried that as soon as I do his voice would go away, I would open the door and find _him_ still in that blasted coma and that I was only hearing what I wanted to hear.

"Andy? What's wrong?" I blinked when I heard my Mom's voice and looked back at her and Dad, remembering they were here… and apparently they can't hear _his_ voice.

"N-nothing… just thought I heard Danny's voice." I sighed as I turned the knob and opened the door…

* * *

_**Author: Okay, I just had to leave a little cliffhanger there. So when Andy opens the door what he's gonna see? The story's gonna get interesting now. Please leave a review and tell me what you think.  
**_


	3. Chapter 3: Pushing me Away

_**Author: Okay, here is chapter 3! By the way, today is Friday the 13th... I hope you are all still alive and well enough to read this. This is the last chapter before Mystery Meat. I hope you enjoy it.**_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Pushing Me Away**

As soon as I opened the door I nearly fainted in happiness; I see Danny, my twin brother, awake and well struggling against a nurse as she tried to put the IV back into his arm… how did it even get out in the first place? They usually have those things buried deep in your veins.

When Danny noticed me he pushed the nurse away, "Andy! There you are bro! Help me throw this IV away!"

I was frozen; I couldn't move and I couldn't speak, I just stood there like a statue as I couldn't believe my eyes… although it was only a day, it felt like years since I last talked to my brother, my body was filled with so much emotion it shut down.

"Andy?" Danny called my name when I didn't respond and I could tell he's getting worried… ha! Him getting worried about me, talk about the irony.

"Danny? You're awake son?" I vaguely heard Dad call from behind me.

Then Mom jumped right on in, though I was still frozen my mind was racing and fully aware of the situation. Mom and Dad were hugging my brother… who is fully awake and was healthy enough to fight with a nurse.

"Hey Andy… uh… are you okay bro?" I finally snapped out of it when Danny called to me and I blinked.

"… Excuse me while I try not to shed tears, get over my shock, hug you so hard that the nurse will have to kick me out." I said before I did just that: I whipped my tears away, took a breath to get over the rest of my shock and then I dived right into a bear hug of my twin, refusing to let go because I fear if I do he would just fade away like a dream.

"A-Andy! C-can't b-breathe!" despite the situation though I think he was chuckling as I hugged him tighter than Mom and Dad ever did.

And, just as I had predicted, the nurse quickly grabbed me and forced me to let go of my brother. "That's enough young man! The patient just woke up an hour ago and he's in no condition for such a bear grip!" she scolded but I didn't care; I was just happy to see my twin, my other half, was alive and well again, even if it only had been a day… it felt like eternity since I last saw him awake and talking like nothing happened.

I was happy and relieved that day like a big weight has been taken off my chest and I could breathe again, but… how could I have ever expected that ever since that big accident in the lab Danny and I would end up separated far longer than I could bear even after he woke up? If I had knew back then what that accident had done to him perhaps things would've been different and easier, but because I didn't… well… you'll soon see.

"Danny, you really had us all worried." I said to my twin two hours later after our parents decided to leave us alone to get lunch.

"I know and I'm really sorry bro, it wasn't like I planned on getting electrocuted and end up unconscious for a day." he chuckled lightheartedly despite the situation.

Then suddenly he gasped, I frowned I looked at him to see why and he hid his arm behind his back, "What's wrong?"

Danny gave me a very nervous smile, one that he usually gave to Mom and Dad when we're in trouble… but never once did he give that kind of smile to me, it felt… strange. "N-nothing's wrong!"

I furrowed my brows in confusion; we're twins and we usually know what the other is thinking but… I can't seem to figure out what's going through his head right now and it's starting to worry me.

"Oookay… well anyway, how are you feeling now?" I asked trying to change the subject.

Danny seem to relax after I did, "A little cold, but other than that I'm fine."

"A little? The doctors said you were below hypothermia! I was ready to bring down the sun on you when I heard that!" I all but shouted… which made him flinch so I quickly calm down.

"Sorry, it's just I've been through the entire school day without you bro, that just felt wrong , lonely and worrisome for me." I explained and he nodded in understanding.

"I'm really sorry you had to go through with all of that… um… how did Dash take it?" he asked me worriedly and I knew why; we both knew Dash hated it if he found one of us but not the other.

"Let's just say punching bags have it easy." I answered and he cringed.

"Don't worry about it bro, Tucker and Sam were there to help me out…" then I remembered something, "hey Danny, about what happened to you in that portal… did something more than just getting electrocuted happened?"

He looked at me confused, "Not that I remember; I just remember the pain and then stumbled out of the portal. I remember Tucker and Sam's faces were shocked and…" he suddenly stopped and his face suddenly looked pale… that wasn't a good sign.

"What? What's wrong?" I get the strong sense that he remembered something… something very shocking and very worrisome.

Danny suddenly felt his hand as if checking for a pulse and gave a sigh of relief when he did, I just blinked at him, "Oh I just wanted to make sure I was still alive… I thought I died." he answered though he muttered that last sentence.

"I guess that's understandable… I thought you did die." I said.

Then the nurse came back in, "I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave young man, the doctor needs to check if the patient is stable."

I frowned but nodded, "I get it… I'll see you later then bro."

"Yeah, see ya." Danny waved.

As I passed the doctor I stopped when I heard him talking to the nurse, "Is that boy your twin brother?"

"Yes sir." I heard Danny replied.

"We may need to check him too; twins are very sensitive to each other and most likely he's not mentally well after the accident." the doctor said and I gulped as I quickly dashed away not wanting to get a check-up… yeah, like I said; Tucker and I hate doctors.

I was looking for the cafeteria because that's where I heard my parents were going to be when a nurse suddenly stopped me.

"Where do you think you're going in such a hurry young man? The doctor needs to check up on you!"

"H-he does? W-why? I-I'm not sick or anything." I quickly said not wanting that doctor to examine any parts of my body whatsoever, I'm quite modest and easily violated.

"You're the Fenton boy's twin brother and we need to make sure there aren't any ill side-effects on you after the trauma with the accident of your twin." she answered quickly as she grabbed my arm with such strength and began dragging me back to the room.

"No please! I'm fine! Completely and totally fine, there's no need for this!" I was getting desperate and I'll admit I was acting like a temper tantrum child during all this, but hey, if you were being dragged to your doom you would too!

"You may say you're all fine, you may even look all fine, but you're not all fine until the doctor says so, stop struggling!" man, this nurse had a death grip! Whoever says nurses aren't strong sure never met one before.

I was soon thrown into an empty room, "Stay there and wait until the doctor comes. DON'T MOVE." she warned as she shut the door.

Oh great now what? The doctor better not give me a shot or I'm bolting! There's nothing wrong with me! Okay, admittedly I did have a few strange dreams, but they don't mean anything and dreams are always strange anyway so what's the big deal? He's a doctor not a psychiatrist!

After half an hour gone by I was bored out of my mind and laid on the stretcher and decided to close my eyes… just for… a few seconds… zzzz.

_"Imagine my surprise when I found you here; the second hybrid his foolishness has created." I jolted up when I heard an unfamiliar voice… no scratch that, I think I did hear it somewhere before though briefly._

_"I could teach you and show you all the techniques you could learn, and all you have to do is renounce your idiot father."_

_Who is this fruitloop?_

_"We are special because we are not like other ghosts, we're alive and yet we're also dead, and this makes us far stronger and superior to other ghosts and humans on this planet."_

_Geez whoever this guy is sure has one heck of an ego._

_"Because Daniel, you are special."_

_Wait… Daniel? As in my brother?_

_Then another voice spoke, "You're a hero and you're unique Danny, never forget that."_

_Then I heard the voice of my sister again, "I'm just worried for you Danny but I'm also proud of you."_

_Oh great, this again? Once again I'm not included in all these weird visions and voices so why the heck am I even seeing it?_

_"Your brother is bound for great things young Andrew, can you keep up with him?" then there was that first voice I've heard and he's the only one who's acknowledge me so far._

_"What's happening?" I asked aloud._

_Suddenly the black faded away and I was back in the lab with my brother, Sam and Tucker. Danny just went into the portal._

_"Danny! Don't go in there!" I pleaded as I raced inside, but to my horror; my hand went through him! It was as if I wasn't really there._

_"D-Danny…" I stopped when I noticed he tripped over a wire and his hand fell against the wall… but when his hand hit the wall there was a 'beep' and to both our horror when he took his hand away we discovered he had pressed the 'ON' switch… only Dad would be moronic enough to put an 'ON/OFF' switch inside the blasted portal!_

_And then there were green lights, Danny was running out and suddenly there was pain… I don't know why I was feeling it too, but it hurt. I was vaguely aware we were both screaming in pain and my world was literally shaking._

"Wake up! WAKE UP!"

My eyes shot open, the pain was gone and I sat up sweating and panting.

"You must've had quite the experience, you were screaming as if in an inconsiderate amount of pain." I turned my head and noticed he doctor was here… how long have I been asleep?

"It was… a dream? But it felt so real… the portal… the electrocution…" I held my head as I felt a headache forming again.

The doctor… ignoring my obvious need to be alone, put his hand under my chin and forced me to look at directly at him and he shined that annoying light right in my eyes!

"Nightmares of the accident of your twin… and you even felt it… I knew this would affect you mentally." then he had the nerve to check my heart rate with his freezing cold stethoscope! Dude, I'm not the one who needs the check-up.

"I've talked to your parents about taking a look at you to make sure there aren't any ill side-effects before I came in here and found you were squirming and then suddenly a full out scream. I can safely say you are definitely affected mentally."

"But I wasn't there to witness the accident, I only saw the aftermath. It was only a bad dream, I'm fine." I explained.

He then checked my forehead and took out a thermometer, "I need to check your temperature."

Gah! He's not even listening to me! But of course I can't just argue with the doctor so I opened my mouth and let him check my temperature. After it was done he nodded, "I thought so; you have a temperature of 100.45 degrees, you do have a slight fever."

I just groaned and decided it was not worth it and wait until he was done.

"Well it looks like you did suffer some side-effects as I had feared. Go talk to your school Counselor every day until the nightmares settle down and if that doesn't work may I suggest therapy?" he seemed a little too eager to tell me this… Tucker's right; doctors are evil.

"I don't have any mental issues!" I growled not liking the idea I had to talk to a freaking Counselor like some troubled and possibly half insane teen.

"Just relax Andy, being stress can cause more problems for your delicate young mind, especially in this state." he said completely ignoring what I was saying again… and he's starting to sound like Jazz… oh great, wait until she finds out about this… ugh…

I didn't know how long I stayed but I was happy when the doctor finally released me but still told me to check in the Counselor… yeah, like I'm going to do that, I already have Jazz for it.

Well anyway, Mom and Dad figured there was nothing wrong with me anyway so they weren't too concerned by it either, what they and myself are more concerned about right now is Danny; he's been acting a little… weird. I mean he looks as though he's on edge about everything lately and he keeps freaking out at the most random times and every time I ask him about it he tries to shrug it off and say it was nothing, but I knew better and I knew he's hiding something.

The nurses informed us Danny will be staying here for one more night to be sure he's perfectly stable before they can let him home, but they are worried about his extremely low temperature and his low heart rate. I am too, I've seen his temperature and it's below hypothermia and his heart isn't exactly on the reassuring side either, but if he's still healthy enough to be coming home than I guess it's nothing to worry about. That accident must've caused some side-effects to him after all.

"Danny, please say something man." I said to him as we were in the room alone again, we had to leave for home soon and I wanted to talk to him a bit more about the accident and what's going on with him before we left.

"What's there to say?" he grumbled… lately it feels like he's been ignoring me and that's something we never do to each other even if we're in a bad mood.

"I don't know maybe you could tell me what's been going on with you? You seem to be a bit edgy suddenly I only want to know what's going on." I said softly hoping he would at least tell me something rather than just wave it off like he's been doing every time someone, including myself, asked him.

"Nothing is going on Andy, relax, you're just over thinking it." he said and I just shook my head… we've never hide anything from each other but I guess… maybe I could leave him alone about it for now; after all it's pretty hard trying to tell others what happened when you almost died.

"Fine, but when you come home tomorrow we're going to have a talk about this." I said as I heard Mom calling me.

"Andy! Come on, visiting hours are over we have to go home, don't worry you'll see your brother tomorrow after school." Mom called.

I stood up and looked at him again, Danny gave me a small reassuring smile as I nodded before walking out. Even though he's awake and well I'm still worried about him.

_I'm walking… I'm soaking wet, the ground I was walking on was filled with water. I have no idea where I am; the last thing I remember was sitting in the GAV (Ghost Assault Vehicle) or the Fenton RV heading home and now I'm out here alone and wet. Did Mom and Dad leave me out here? No… they wouldn't do that… but why am I here? Where is 'here'?_

_I kept walking, I felt cold yet numb, the water felt knee deep but it was too dark for me to see yet I still kept going, hoping I could find my way back home somehow or find Mom and Dad, I still don't know how I ended up out here. It's too dark to be Amity Park, even at midnight some people would still be awake and there's always light in the city, so why is it so dark, wet and cold and… lonely?_

_Then I saw light up ahead, the light felt warm, dry and comfy, I ran towards it, hearing the water under me splash. But when I got closer I noticed people were around it, and finally when I got close I realize the light was a warm fire and the people gathered around it were the people I know; Mom, Dad, Jazz, Sam and Tucker, Danny was sitting in the middle closest to the fire._

_They were sitting in a circle with Danny in the middle and they all looked happy and cheerful, I approached them wanting to be a part of this happy, warm circle and away from the cold, wet lonely darkness. But when I tried to talk to them I found out my voice wouldn't work; no sound came out of my mouth whatsoever, so I tried getting their attention by touching them. I put my hand on Jazz's shoulder, she turned and looked at me, gave me a small smile but then she turned back to Danny and the fire without giving me any second thought._

_I looked at her wondering when she'll let me through so I can dry off, but to my dismay she continued to ignore me, almost as if she just forgot I was here. I tried getting her attention again but she only smiled at me before she turned back around without moving. I tried again with Tucker, Sam, Mom and Dad, all of them just smiled at me before turning back around forgetting I was here. I tried getting Danny's attention by waving around or something._

_Danny seemed to be smiling contently, but when he saw me he frowned a bit, almost troubled but then he stood up and suddenly disappeared. My eyes went wide as he just literally vanished, Mom and Dad stood up looking around looking as confused as I was before they ran off somewhere, leaving Tucker and Sam… and Jazz here. Jazz looked around at first but then stopped and relaxed as if she knew what was going on. Since Mom and Dad were gone I decided to sit with them near the fire to dry off and warm up._

_However, when I sat down, Tucker and Sam suddenly stood up, looking almost battle ready and then ran off somewhere, leaving me and Jazz here with the fire. I looked over to Jazz, wondering why none of us could talk and where did everyone go and I really hope she wouldn't disappear on me too. To my relief she didn't disappear, instead she gave me a bigger smile a much warmer one and she held my hand and nodded._

_She let my hand go and I suddenly found myself falling! I tried screaming for help and looked up to see Jazz looking worried but otherwise did nothing to save me. As I was falling I saw Danny again but he looked at me sadly before turning his back to me and began running off, I tried reaching out to him but he kept running further and further away. Danny… stop… where are you going? Then I felt a splash as I had fallen into the dark and freezing water, drowning…_

I quickly jolted up with a start, panting and sweating and looked around to see I was back in our half empty room… I put my hands on my face… so it was just a dream… yeah, I remember falling asleep in the RV, Mom and Dad must've carried me up to our room and tucked me in bed. I looked over at the clock: 4:04. It's way too early, but I didn't really want to go back to sleep, what if I have another strange dream? I've been getting a lot recently and they've been mostly about Danny… maybe the doctor was right; maybe that accident did do something to me mentally. *Sigh* Maybe I better talk to Jazz about this…

Deciding it's best to talk to Jazz before attempting to sleep again, I got out of bed and didn't dare look at the empty bed that's Danny's and headed over to our sister's room… though I feel kind of bad waking her up in the middle of the night… or very early morning. Maybe I'm just being paranoid; I mean it's not very often my brother and I are separated and it is our first time since we were born that we've been separated for more than a day, that's gotta drive us somewhat crazy right? Yeah, I'm probably just worried over nothing.

I was about to go back bed when I suddenly saw something glowing fly over my head and that made me freeze. I quickly survey the hallway trying to find that glowing thing I just saw and to my horror I found it; whatever it was it was glowing an eerie white and it just went to the living room. My heart was beating, what is that?

Should I wake my parents? Then the white glow flew up again, now that I have a better look; it looks like small white kitten with red eyes. It's cute and all but there are two things wrong with that cat; one, it's glowing and two, it's floating right. in. front. of. me. This… is not a normal cat, is it?

The floating, glowing kitten gave me a curious look as if thinking I couldn't see it or something and studied me but I stayed frozen; not wanting to provoke it by panicking though I was very close to doing just that.

The weird kitten eventually purred a bit and then… went through the ceiling as if it wasn't even there. I let go of the breath I've been holding… what was that? Was that a… ghost?

"Andy?" I nearly jumped with a heart attack when I heard someone call my name and spun around to see it was Jazz. I blinked at her… I didn't even wake her up, what's she doing up so late/early?

"J-Jazz?"

"What're you doing up at this hour?" she questioned me.

"W-well I had a… very weird dream and I was thinking about telling you so you could tell me about it." I answered and she grew excited.

Jazz smiled, "Sure, tell me everything Andy."

"But uh… what're you doing up?" I asked her first.

Jazz opened the door to her room, "Let's just say I had to take care of business."

So here I am sitting on her bed telling her about my strange dream, about my brother, about our friends and family sitting in a circle, about everyone suddenly leaving me and her letting go of my hand and me falling and my brother suddenly turning his back on me.

Jazz was writing everything down like she was a professional or something, "Sounds to me you're worried about being left alone because Danny has been away from you for more than a day, which is a first in both of your cases."

"I guess… but I doubt I would've had that kind of dream." I mean I knew I didn't like Danny and I being split apart for so long, but something about that dream… it had something more, a much more deeper meaning to it and it seems we're both missing the big picture.

I looked over at Jazz and… why is she glowing? Her skin is… turning white? That can't be healthy, yet she doesn't seem to notice or care. Her orange hair is turning a pale pink too, and her eyes were turning yellow and glowing. She doesn't look too scary, more graceful, but… this is very disturbing. Jazz then turned to me and frowned suddenly.

"Andy… since when were your eyes glowing purple like that?" she asked me and I blinked and suddenly she was back to normal. "Oh wait, they're normal now… huh, must've been the trick of the light."

Wait… she said my eyes were glowing… purple? That's… not a good sign, is it? Jazz seem to think it was just the trick of the light, but there's nothing purple here to cause my eyes to reflect such color.

"Well anyway, you shouldn't worry anymore once Danny is back home tomorrow after school and if the dreams are still going on then… talk to me again or the school Counselor." she explained and I wondered if I should tell her about what I just saw when my eyes turned purple… that wouldn't make me a crazy person would it?

"Uh… okay, good-night Jazz." I said and decided not to tell her unless it becomes more frequent and decided maybe it really was just the twin missing the twin thing and headed back to bed.

_Huh? I feel weird… then my body began moving on its own! My eyes unwillingly opened themselves up… what's going on here? It's as if someone else took control of my body and I'm just watching the whole thing!_

_Wait… it's dark but I could see that I'm in a hospital room, everything is clean and white and smells funny, but why am I here? The last thing I remember is going back to sleep in my bed!_

_"What was that weird feeling?" I heard Danny's voice coming from my throat even though I had no control… wait… am seeing what Danny's seeing?_

_"I just felt cold and tingly all of a sudden…" I heard Danny rant to himself… why am I seeing what he's seeing? I know we're twins and all but this never happened before and I'm sure he's not aware that I'm… in his head(?)._

_Suddenly, I felt a cold sensation in my… Danny's gut, it's as if I could feel what he's feeling too. Then two very bright light appeared on his torso, both of us yelped at the same time and the light split up into two rings that separated to his feet and head and suddenly they stopped._

_"Wh-what was th-that about?" I heard Danny stutter and I don't blame him, that was definitely weird. Then I suddenly realize I… he… we… whatever! Aren't breathing yet it seemed unnecessary though I don't think my clueless brother caught on to this oddity yet. Instead, he looked down at himself… he's now wearing a black and white jumpsuit and it's almost like his body is… glowing?_

_"Oh-no… where's the mirror?" just as Danny rushed to a bathroom to see his reflection something woke me up._

"Andy! Time to wake up! You don't want to be late for school do you?" I snarled in irritation when my Mom woke me up… what had happened to Danny?

"Okay Mom…" I sat up with messy bed hair. Oh well, I guess what I saw was just a dream and nothing more. I'll get to see Danny again once we finish this school day and hopefully I won't ever have to be alone again… if only I knew… just how alone I became… but again I'm getting ahead of myself.

Anyway, I won't describe much of the school day this time; basically it wasn't much different from my first day without my brother there, only this time I was less worried and more at ease. Tucker and Sam found it easier talking to me too, especially when they found out Danny could come home again soon.

"That's great Andy!" Tucker said with a big smile.

"At least you're not skulking anymore." Sam smiled too.

"And thanks for being there for me guys, I really appreciate it." I thanked them.

"Don't mention it, that's what friends are for dude." Tucker winked.

If I had known what was going to happen the minute Danny came back home I would've spent more time with Tucker and Sam, because this would be the last time I get to have a full, comfortable conversation with them… at least for a long while. Still, I did manage to joke around with them again almost as if my twin was still with us.

As the last bell rang for the day and after my daily dose of pain courtesy of Dash, I can relax as I took out some of my textbooks from my locker, about to leave. But then I heard someone behind me.

"So he's coming home today?" I turned and was slightly surprised to see it was Valerie, one of the A-lister popular kids, she's not on the highest scale like some girls like Star or Paulina, but she was up there, but even so sometimes me and her would talk about biology since we were both into that subject, even though my brother never really bothered to talk to her.

"Hey Valerie, yeah he's coming home today." I said feeling a little awkward, we never talk outside of biology class since, as an A-lister and me as the 'outcast' it's kind of not a good image… for her anyway, the only reason why she's considered popular is because of her father's wealth, if she lost that… I have no doubt she'd be kicked out and honestly even though we're only aquantices at best I didn't want her to be alone if that should ever happen so I assured her she's always welcome at our table even if everyone else disagree to that.

"You looked pretty down yesterday so I was wondering if something happened to him. I'm glad to hear he'll be released today." she said and I couldn't help but give her a small smile.

"Thanks Val." I said briefly knowing there wasn't much else to say between us right now, so I begin to walk towards the door knowing my parents are out there already waiting for me, eager to pick up their oldest son… by 2 hours.

"Hey... Andy…" I heard Valerie speak up and I stopped to hear what she had to say, "Uh… good luck." I guess she really didn't know what to say but was hoping she'd be able to say something and for that I was grateful that she even bothered to care and perhaps if she wasn't an A-lister we could've been great friends and there'd be five of us instead of four… that's a nice thought but one that's most likely not going to happen.

I just waved to her as I made my way outside. Tucker and Sam have already gone home. When I was outside I was ambushed by Dad as he quickly grabbed me, "Hurry up son! We're going to bring Danny home!"

Geez, Dad doesn't recognize his own strength! I was thrown to the back of the RV and as soon as the door was closed he floored it before I could even get my seat belt on! Mom didn't seem to care; the sooner we get Danny the better, but not if I end up in the hospital myself for Dad's reckless driving! WHERE THE HECK IS JAZZ!? OW! MY FACE HIT THE WINDOW!

… I'll spare you the ugly details… when we finally made it to the hospital I was ready to drop dead and be insured into the emergency room, luckily I was fine enough to get out of the death vehicle and walk.

When I opened the door to Danny's room he looked overjoyed to see me, "Hey Andy!" then he stopped, "Dude what happen to you? You look like you've been on a roller coaster that went bad."

I chuckled, "Dad drove and I didn't have time for seat belt." and he nodded in understanding.

"Then it's a miracle you survived." he chuckled as I shook my head.

"The real miracle is that you survived that portal accident." I said seriously.

Danny sighed and nodded, "Yeah, you're right about that; I thought I was a goner."

"Come on, the sooner you can get up, the sooner we can get out of this sorry place." I smiled to him as I helped him stand up.

As we were walking though I couldn't help but glimpse at the ceiling; I could've sworn I saw something move but… there's nothing there and it's been bothering me. And there's something about Danny… he feels very cold, too cold to be alive let alone conscious, but I did hear the doctors say his temperature was below hypothermia and I have reason to believe that portal accident did this to him.

I also glanced at him a few times; sometimes I would notice a faint glow on him that didn't seem natural, but every time I look directly at him it's gone. Either I was imagining things with paranoia or there's something more to this that I'm missing.

We didn't really talk until we finally got back to the house, which is fine since I'm sure Danny didn't really want to talk about that accident and his days in the hospital and I needed time to think anyway. It's been odd being without my twin for two days straight, but now that he's here it… feels even weirder. It's not like he's not there anymore and suddenly he's back and I need to readjust, it hasn't been that long, but it's something else; like Danny's been giving off this weird vibe around him but I couldn't really describe it in words.

It's like… like he's not really there yet he is, like there's something… cold and wild about him, almost like a rare wild horse or something, that's probably the best I could describe the feeling; comparing my own brother as a wild horse, yeah, it was that weird, still I didn't voice out my thoughts on it since I didn't want to worry him.

Now that we're in our room again, it felt a little… awkward and I've never felt awkward around my brother before; it was a strange sensation and I didn't like it. Danny looked as though he was debating whether or not he should tell me something and I could tell whatever it was its big.

Then, he shook his head, "I never liked hospitals." he said at last and I frowned; I knew he was going to tell me something but decided against it.

"What's wrong Danny? I know you were going to say something important; you know you can tell me anything right? We've always told each other everything even the stuff we don't tell our parents or even our friends." It's true; we've told each other everything, there was no such thing as a 'secret' between us, and having Danny suddenly trying to keep something from me, especially something that seems significant, it starting to eat away at me.

Danny shook his head, "It's fine Andy, I'm just tired is all."

"Oh… okay." he was in a lab accident, he was electrocuted by the ghost portal… I saw him in a dream where he freaked out… surely something abnormal happened.

"Come on Danny, you were in a lab accident!" I suddenly blurted out before I knew what I was saying, Danny gave me a confused and annoyed look and I quickly blushed from that sudden outburst, "I-I mean come on! You can't just have a lab accident and not have anything abnormal happen to you!"

Danny rolled his sky blue eyes and said, "Andy, that only happens in the comic books. Come on, you're the observant one out of the two of us, you should know that."

I sighed, "But Danny… you're my twin, my other half, something that drastic must've changed something about you at least, because it's been affecting me too."

"It… has?" he looked at me.

"Well not physically, but mentally. The doctor's been saying that twins like us share a mental link bond with each other and whatever happened to you affected me in some way, lately I've been getting these weird dreams… and I keep thinking I see ghosts or spectral shadows or something and there was that time when I thought I saw Dash turn into this monster. Obviously whatever happened to you was something big."

Danny shifted uneasily as I said this and I took notice, still he was hesitant. I frowned; I could actually feel his uneasiness. After a minute, though it felt like hours, he didn't say anything I finally decided to just drop it.

"Never mind, you clearly don't want to talk about it now, just get some sleep." I said finally and he visibly relaxed.

"I'll do that then, good-night bro." Danny smiled as he got into the bed and went to sleep pretty quickly… wow, he must've been more tired than I thought. It was only 8: 09 pm, way too early for me. Maybe I could talk to Jazz about this…

I silently walked out of the room to let my brother sleep and made my way downstairs in the living room where Jazz is reading one of her psychological books again. Mom and Dad are in the lab, no doubt still checking out that portal.

"Hey Jazz, can I talk to you about Danny?" I asked her, usually if there's a problem we tend to avoid coming to Jazz since she likes to… analyze our minds, but with Mom and Dad too preoccupied with the Ghost Portal and Danny not telling me anything I have to come to her.

She smiled and nodded, "Of course Andy…" then she seemed troubled, "but you two never had any problems with each other before, heck the only time you didn't get along was that time you got into an argument when you scrapped your knee and Danny tried to get you to the doctor but you refused to go."

I sighed as I was just reminded that Danny and I rarely, if at all, get into fights. We get along like two peas in a pod or so as people say, so having me coming to her to talk about him like this was like a person seeing an alien UFO landing right in front of them… I've been watching way too many space movies with Danny lately.

"Well yeah, but Danny… he seems to be keeping to himself lately; that lab accident clearly did something more than just shock him but he won't tell me exactly what it did." I told her.

Jazz nodded as she listened, "I get that you're worried for him Andy, but maybe Danny just don't feel like it's the right time to tell you."

"But we've always told each other everything!"

"I know Andy, I know, and having Danny suddenly so secretive to you must be a strange thing, but you've gotta understand he's not a little kid anymore Andy, a growing young boy his age is bound to start keeping secrets from his family, even his own brother."

I almost facepalm, "Jazz, don't talk to me like I'm not his age."

"All I'm saying is that with the two of you now in your teen years maybe you won't feel comfortable sharing everything together anymore." Jazz explained calmly.

She has a point; it's called 'growing up' or that's how she's implying it, still just because she may be right doesn't mean I have to like it; it's like getting smacked in the face as punishment for running in the hall or something.

"It just… bothers me." I sighed.

"I can tell, but you've got to start accepting changes Andy; it's a part of life."

I stuffed my hands in my pocket and frowned, "I guess… thanks Jazz… I think." I didn't mean to sound rude but I didn't like her answer. Danny didn't want to tell me what happened because he's going through puberty or something? That can't be right; even if he and I are teenagers now he couldn't have just decided to not want to share his secret with his own twin, his other half, like that with no apparent reason!

I walked into the kitchen; I wanted to be alone and this seems to be the best place other than the bathroom. I sat on the table and put my head on the cool surface as I began to think.

Maybe I'm just being a whinny baby, Jazz made a lot of sense about that I guess… it's just it doesn't sit right with me. Parents always say their children grows up so fast and they know one day they'll grow further apart and leave to live their own life. Is that how it's going to be with me and Danny? He and I get older, we grow apart and… no, that's absurd! I'm not his parent I'm his twin brother for crying out loud! Why am I even thinking these things?

_Because you're scared your brother will leave you behind._

I heard a voice from the back of my mind and I groaned. It's true; I am worried he'll leave me behind one day and we'll never see each other again, especially when I thought he died in that portal accident… no, I'm scared, I _fear_ he would.

"Andy, you okay?" I lifted my head when I heard my sister's voice and groaned.

"I'm fine Jazz… just thinking is all." I answered her as she raised an eye brow at me; I knew she knew I was scared for our brother, but thankfully she didn't say anything about it, instead she walked towards me and put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry Andy; Danny may start keeping secrets, but you two won't grow apart. I've never seen twins get along so well like the two of you, so you've got nothing to worry about." she's trying to reassure me and for that I appreciated it, but it doesn't change the fact Danny and I are indeed growing up, getting older and one day… well, nobody knows what the future holds for sure so I can't really say, all I can really do is wait and hope for the best.

"Siblings may eventually grow apart from each other, but their bond will always remain strong, remember that Andy." Jazz said before decided to leave me to my own thoughts.

Well honestly I don't know what to think or what to expect. I was about to just go back into our room and play video games or something when I suddenly heard Danny scream! "Danny!" I raced upstairs and burst into our room only to find my brother just coming out from… under his bed?

"Huh? What're you doing under the bed and… how did you even get under there?" I asked as I helped him out.

Danny looked a bit spooked, like something weird just happened and he couldn't believe it. I waited for him to explain what happened and at first he just looked down at himself as if checking to make sure he was there or something, but then he looked up at me again and probably remembered I was still here and waiting for an answer.

"I-I'm fine… I probably just slipped that's all." he answered finally and I didn't believe that for a second.

"Mm-hmm and I'm supposed to believe you slipped and fell under your bed?" I raised an eyebrow at him and he gave me a sheepish grin and rubbed the back of his head; a habit both me and him share if we're nervous… but we've never been nervous around each other before so I wasn't too comfortable myself when he did that to me.

"Well… yeah." he said and I shook my head; if he doesn't want to tell me fine, I won't push him. Jazz did say I need to give him some space, especially after that portal accident, maybe he just needs time to adjust before he feels comfortable enough to say anything.

"Okay, for your sake, I'll let it slide this time, but I'll be watching you bro." I warned him and he gave me a challenging smirk back. "Bring it on bro."

*Sigh* If only I knew then Danny wasn't going to make it easy; because he knew me so well he predicted what I was about to do and blocked me! He would lock the door to our room so I couldn't get in until it was time to go to bed, he would close the curtains and make sure to check around the room for bugs. You'd think I would be able to counteract his defense since I know him just as well as he knew me, but… apparently he got smarter or something after the accident because he succeeded in keeping me, Mom, Dad and even Jazz away from his little secret.

Danny, of course, does freak out a lot, especially if I get too close, but it feels like he's trying to push me and the rest of our family away. Lately, he seems closer to Tucker and Sam now and… even they've been pushing me away lately. Every time I get close to them, like in the hallways or during lunch, they would tell me maybe I should meet new people.

"Why? We always sat together for lunch." I would say.

"And that's the problem; you and Danny are always stuck together and while that's perfectly normal for twins, it's not healthy. You should try going and see other people once in a while, you know?" Sam would say.

"Yeah and it's not like we can't see you anyway man." Tucker would smile as he played on his PDA.

Danny would then nod, "Sorry Andy, but this is kind of important and we need to discuss it alone."

I frowned; what could they be discussing that was so important that they needed to exclude who was once part of the quad of friends? Now lately it just seems to be a trio and I'm the official outcast. I sighed as I would sit at a lone table. The only other person who came close to being a friend would be Valerie, but she's an A-list so I couldn't sit with her anyway. I don't know if Danny, Tucker or Sam notice I had nobody to sit with, but it seems like they don't care and are too absorb into their 'all important top secret from only Andy' conversation. I'm their friend too am I not? So why only leave _me_ out of it?

Then I thought as I slowly chewed on my sandwich… it was that accident wasn't it? Tucker and Sam were the only witnesses when Danny turned on that portal, I knew _something_ happened to him, but because I was the only one among us who didn't see it and therefore didn't know the full story, so _of course_ I was forced to stay out of the loop. I guess… I'm just a loner in school now; my friends left me, my brother's pushing me away… I guess all I can do is wait; complaining and whining won't help, but maybe… if I keep observing them from afar like an interested stranger, maybe I'll learn something.

* * *

_**Author: And that is that, now we can head on into the series of DP. This one was longer this time since there was so much to write about. And I'm sorry if Tucker and Sam pushing Andy away like that seems like something they wouldn't do, but I figured for Danny's sake they would, besides Andy has to face some loneliness and what it's like being a total outcast from even your own friends for the story to work. Hope you enjoyed it and be sure to leave a review of what you think, without insulting the author please, have a nice day.**_


	4. Chapter 4: My Friends Are Acting Weird

_**Author: Get out here already! ... Yes I know you're a bit shy but just come out, the readers want to see you!  
**_

_**?: I don't want to...**_

_**Author: Don't make me get the claws back out again.**_

_**?: ... F-fine...**_

_**Author: Everyone, this is my character Andy Fenton. He's a bit of a shy one so go easy on him.**_

_**Andy: Uh... Hi... p-people of the Internet... DarkFoxKit why are you posting up my journal entries anyway?**_

_**Author: What? They make a great story! And you've always said you wished the TV show would've had you in it, but Butch didn't give you a part. This story shows how someone outside of the knowing would react and someone who is close to Danny.  
**_

_**Andy: You are just loving this, aren't you?**_

_**Author: Eh, I"m a fox, what can I say? Anyway, I hope you people are enjoying this story. I've only been getting two reviews per chapter and they don't tell me much, just that they like the chapter and that's it. Come on, use a little more description people!**_

_**Andy: ... And on that note... DarkFoxKit doesn't own Danny Phantom, just me. Butch Hartman owns the rest of it.**_

_**Author: See? You did good for your first time.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 4: My Friends Are Acting Weird**_

For the past month I've been quietly tailing Danny, Tucker and Sam at school, but kept at a reasonable distant from them so they wouldn't think I was trying to spy on them. You see, while most people would cry or get upset for being pushed away by their own friends and sibling I want to stay quiet and figure out why they're doing it instead of wallowing in self-pity.

From what I've learned; Danny's molecules has been messed up by that portal accident. I can't see anything major but I did know whatever it was it freaked him out because he's so jumpy and sometimes it seems he would just randomly disappear and reappear out of thin air. I don't know if Danny notices we haven't been talking to each other lately, but I didn't plan on him to notice, plus I didn't want him feeling guilty; my brother has a hero complex and would feel terrible when he realizes he's been ignoring me lately… but then that's partially my fault for distancing myself from him, Tucker and Sam lately.

So it surprised me when Danny suddenly woke me up from my bed this morning and said, "Hey Andy, we haven't been… hanging out a lot lately and I'm starting to feel like I've been ignoring you so… why don't you come sit with us in lunch today?"

I blinked at him, "I don't know Danny; you guys seem like a close trio, don't want to mess that up for you." I couldn't help but answer bitterly.

Danny flinched and I felt bad instantly, "I'm sorry Andy; I should've known not to treat you like an outsider, of all people, my own brother."

I smiled, "It's okay Danny, you don't want to talk to me about something and I can respect that."

"But that doesn't make it right." Danny sighed.

I sat up and patted his back, "Come on, let's go have breakfast."

Danny sighed as he walked beside me, "But you never even complain. I thought you would've said something but you didn't say a word… I'm beginning to get a little worried."

I shrugged, "Well what can I say? Jazz said I need to give you space… sure I wish I could hang out with our friends too, but if you need alone time with them I'll give it to you."

Danny sighed, "Sometimes I wonder who really has a hero complex; me or you."

"What makes you say that?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

He chuckled, "You didn't want me feeling guilty and give me some time, right?" he still knows me all too well, but at least he didn't see through it _all_. "And I know we kinda just pushed you away so suddenly like that, and I'm really sorry… but I was desperate at the time and it couldn't wait so…"

"It doesn't matter bro, what's done is done." I said to reassure him, but inwardly it made me sad… he was desperate and he could only tell Tucker and Sam about it but not me? It was as if I was just some stranger who wasn't meant to hear a problem conversation among friends.

"So you gonna sit with us today? We've been talking and we really want to make it up to you for isolating you for almost a month, that really wasn't fair to you, again I'm really sorry." he apologized for the umpteenth time this morning.

I smiled and nodded, "Of course I will." maybe I can regain his trust and he'll eventually tell me what really happened to him, besides, now I know he's hiding something and I gave him his space as Jazz advised me to do; it's time to get back into the fold.

We both went downstairs to get some breakfast; we both just ate cereal. Jazz was reading another one of her psychology books, but she was also using it to protect her face from sparks of fire. Mom was on the other side of the table working on another ghost gadget.

Hmm… earlier this morning I heard Dad called Danny, Tucker and Sam downstairs in the lab to talk about ghosts or something, but I didn't want to attend since they obviously didn't want me with them, I guess my absence had Danny realized just how isolated I felt lately.

CLANG!

That loud and sudden 'clang' brought me out of my musing and turned to Danny, he seemed to be freaking out and… why is he hiding his arm behind his back? I assumed that 'clang' earlier what his dropping his spoon, but why does he look so nervous? No… I shouldn't be asking these questions I should be trying to figure them out.

I was about to ask him when Mom suddenly announced, "Okay, two more days and it's done."

And I was about to ask her what was almost done when Dad leaned over excitedly, "It's done? Yes! The Fenton Finder is done!"

He apparently didn't know what 'almost' means, but it must've been good enough to work because he was able to turn it on. I was about to ask what it does when again Dad answered, "This baby uses satellite to lead you right to the ghost."

I noticed Danny looked pale and, again, I was about to ask what was wrong when, again, I didn't get a chance when he said, "It… uses what to track _what_?"

Geez! What is it with everyone and answering my unasked questions today? Are they psychic or something?

Then a feminine computer voice spoke from the Fenton Finder, **"Welcome to the Fenton Finder, a ghost is near; walk forward."**

I noticed my brother was close to freaking out as he started walking back while Mom and Dad walked after him, still looking eagerly at the Fenton Finder. Jazz and I just watched as they cornered Danny to a wall who was smiling nervously.

"**Ghost located, thank you for using the Fenton Finder."**

Okay… maybe the Ghost Finder wasn't as done as I thought, "What!? That can't be right!" Dad said in disbelief as he looked at Mom.

I looked at Jazz for a second, "Why did it point to Danny?"

Jazz just rolled her eyes, "Isn't it obvious? The thing won't ever work right because ghosts don't exist, I don't know why they insist on continuing this worthless career."

"Have you tried talking to them about it?"

"It never works Andy, I've been trying for years." Jazz sighed as we looked over back to Danny, who looked slumped and defeated.

"Actually… I need to tell you guys something." he started when Jazz sighed next to me.

"Look at this; our own parents are harassing him with this stuff, this need to be nipped in the bud now." Jazz walked in-between them, "You also need guidance and parents who can provide it!" she glared at them.

Mom smiled sweetly and said, "Oh come on Jazz, I know what we do doesn't make much sense, but you're only…" she was cut off by Jazz.

"16, I know, but that's only biologically." she points to her head, "However, psychology I'm an adult and I will not allow your insane obsession with ghosts pollute the mind of this innocent little child!" she grabbed and hugged Danny and I rolled my eyes, but then she suddenly walked over to me and hugged me two, squeezing both of us.

"Both of them will be polluted because of your obsession with ghosts! Come you abused unwanted children, I'll drive you to school." she said gently to us as if we were abused kids and she was an actual adult. I would say this is creepy coming from my own sister, but this isn't exactly the first time she did this, although, it is the first time she volunteered to drive us to school, that's a nice change.

"Danny! Andy! Look out, it's a trap!" I heard Dad yell just before Jazz pushed us into the car… what's a trap? Jazz driving us? Okay it's unusual, but I highly doubt she'd try to hurt us or something.

"Honestly, all they ever think about is ghost. How am I ever going to get through to them that ghosts don't exist?" Jazz complained as me and Danny buckled up.

"Who says ghosts don't exist? Surely when we die we become _something_ like a spirit." I said strongly believing there's life after death.

Jazz just shook her head, "It's not possible for the supernatural to exist, they are only in a person's imagination."

I sighed and gave a look to my twin, who seem to be amused and somewhat troubled about something… and I'm determined to find out what it is, whether he tells me or not.

School wasn't that far off, so Jazz parked the car relatively quickly before we hurried into school before we were late. Another day at Casper High, but something tells me this won't be an ordinary day.

Lately I've been figuring out what my 'visions' are; I've been seeing pieces of the future in my dreams, little weird flying things at the corner of my eye but never directly which I'm starting to think are supernatural creatures or something and, rarely when I'm under a lot of stress, I would see someone's 'monster' side. Like the time when I saw Dash 'transform' into that two headed, four-armed monster, I once saw Mikey as a scrawny little nerd… oh wait, that's not much different… well his skin was unnaturally blue, that's not normal and that was when the isolation between me, Danny, Tucker and Sam began, however, since I've forced myself to ignore most of my emotions lately, I haven't been seeing people's 'monster' side, thank goodness.

The dream visions are always connected with a white-hair ghost boy who looked so much like Danny and myself so I think I can only see pieces of the future that involves him, whoever he is. As for the 'mystery creatures' I generally ignore them since they're not really doing anything than just flying off somewhere.

The hallway in school was filled with students, as always, gathering their books for the next classes… of bullies picking on the smaller and weaker nerds, thankfully the jocks decided to wait until later to pick on the taller ones like me and Danny. I went straight to my locker, pulling out a biology book, that's my first period, along with Danny. Tucker and Sam have math first period.

I sighed to myself as I took out the book and looked over at my twin, who was already talking with Tucker and Sam. Curious and finding a good chance to eavesdrop… yes I know it's wrong to spy on other people's conversation, but I've thrown out that moral ever since my so-called best friends and twin brother isolated me. Desperation can do strange things to people and because I was desperate to have my friends and brother back, I was willing to do just about anything to find out what's this big secret that they wanted to keep me out of it.

"I think I should tell them." I heard Danny say to them.

"Why? Parents don't listen and to make it worse; they don't understand! WHY CAN'T THEY ACCEPT ME FOR WHO I AM!?" Sam suddenly yelled and I knew all too well that her parents really drive her crazy; they're total opposites, but we'll get into that later.

"Sam, I'm talking about my problems." Danny sighed as Sam gave a nervous smile, then he continued, "It's been a month since the accident and I still barely have any control, if somebody catches me I go from geek to_ freak_ around here! I can't shake the feeling my brother is already suspicious of something."

I narrowed my eyes; they're talking about me?

Tucker gave a shrugged, "Dude, maybe you should tell Andy, if nobody else in your family at least tell him. I've been feeling really bad that we've been pushing him away, he's got no friends now and I'm sure he feels obsolete because we won't even let him have one conversation with us anymore."

Sam nodded in agreement, "It really isn't fair to him and I'm sure it's hurting you too Danny, especially since you're twins… you're like each other's soul yet ever since the accident…"

Danny interrupted her, "I can't do it guys, I know I can trust Andy with my life and I still do, but this isn't something I'm ready to share, not with anyone, not even him." I frowned and felt my chest tighten at my twin's words.

I couldn't help it; I turned around and gripped my chest, trying to stop the hurt. I've been trying to lock in my emotions so I wouldn't make my brother and friends feel bad, I know they have their reasons even if it seems unfair… I've been listening to Jazz way too much lately… guess not having Danny around made me turn to my sister more.

I heard Danny gasp and turned around in time to see Tucker and Sam… holding his arms…? It was as if they just pulled him up from… the floor?

"Oh darn it!" Danny grumbled as he walked off along with Sam and Tucker. I was going to follow them to see if I can dig up any more information, but I decided against it… I know I said I threw out the morals of eavesdropping earlier, but I guess I didn't completely trash it. I usually only try to eavesdrop on them for two minutes before I stop and turn away… there must be a better way to finding things out… maybe I could be like Sherlock and find things out with evidence and retracing my, or in this case, my brother's steps, that way I don't feel like I'm betraying my friends and Danny's trust.

I sighed and was about to leave for biology class when I heard someone, "Andy?" I stopped and turned around… it was Valerie.

"Oh, hey Valerie… shouldn't you be hanging out with the other A-listers?" I didn't mean to sound rude, but I wasn't in the mood to talk at the moment.

Valerie, although she acts like a snob to most people, including Tucker and Sam, she is actually a nice gal once you get to know her. Me and Danny once helped her find her lost doll way back in the first grade, ever since she's been… mildly friendly with us, at least she doesn't pick on us like the rest of the A-lists do.

"I've seen you eating alone this past month Andy, at first I thought you had a little spat with your friends and even your brother, which is pretty hard to believe itself, but now I'm getting worried about you; you've been alone and sometimes secretly follow them when you're sure they're not watching."

I sighed, yeah Valerie is incline to worry about me and Danny, "Remember that accident that involved my brother? Apparently only Tucker and Sam were there to witness it and whatever happened, Danny doesn't want to tell his family and that includes me, unfortunately. So I figured; if I can find out his big secret, maybe I can be their friends again."

"Listen to yourself Andy; you make it sound like you have to earn your way back to being part of their group. That almost sounds like…" I interrupted her.

"Like how the popular kids work? You have to earn your keeps with them; you need to have certain fashion, an attitude against 'lesser people', good at sports, be rich or just something most kids can't afford to have but wish they do." For a long time I've been telling Valerie that life as a popular kid isn't all that it's cracked up to be, I've been telling Danny this too but this is one of those times where we disagree. Danny wants to be a popular kid, part of the 'in crowd', while I'm more like Sam; I could care less about those people, they aren't your real friends and they wouldn't hesitate to abandon you if you're not longer 'good enough' to be considered 'one of them'.

Valerie sighed and said, "Look, all I'm saying is instead of trying to ignore them and blotting out the way you feel and trying to think of some hair brain scheme to try and find out your brother's 'big secret', maybe you should just talk to them. Unlike with A-listers, as you have told me yourself thousands of times, they're your real friends and they will listen to you even if you don't think they would, why else would Danny trust them with his secret?"

"Because they were the only ones who saw it." I retorted easily.

She sighed again, "Andy, I hate to see you doing this to yourself, just tell your brother how you feel."

I shook my head; Jazz has been telling me that too lately, "You're starting to sound like my sister now."

"She's right… if you don't tell him then how will he know he's hurting you?"

"He knows." I said as I remembered him telling me he wants me to sit with them again at lunch.

"I'm sure he knows something's wrong with you, but he doesn't know how much." Valerie said before the bell rang, signaling it was almost time for class. She picked up her books and said, "At least think about it, Andy." and she walked off.

I sighed to myself as I walked to biology… this is going to be a long day. We were learning about the human body's digestive track… and how meat and veggies affect our body. Honestly I don't think I can ever look at food the same way ever again after that and it certainly didn't help with today's lunch either.

Oh, you want to know what happened in the school cafeteria? Sam happened, that's what. Honestly, that girl can't ever leave good enough alone, I don't know what my brother sees in her even if he's too clueless to see it himself. Anyway, lunch came a bit too quickly for my taste; I was nervous to be sitting with my friends and twin brother again after a month of sitting by myself. My heart was pounding and fear that they would change their minds and make me sit alone again, I don't think I'll be able to take that again.

I grabbed a tray and went in line, but then suddenly I heard Tucker scream, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" I jumped back at his sudden scream and then I heard Sam's voice sounding smug, "Tucker, it's time for a change."

My eyes widen as I paled… Sam finally succeeded in changing the school menu, didn't she? I slowly looked at the food selections, today's lunch is supposed to be meatloaf, but instead all I saw were… grass on a thin slice of wheat bread, apparently they're called 'turfwich', the name itself sounded gross, and actual _mud_pies, emphasis on the _mud_ part. I frowned; Sam is extreme when it comes to being an animal lover vegetarian and now she's forcing it into the entire school… oh poor Tucker, he's such a carnivore, this must be total nightmare for him.

I'm more of an omnivore, but this is going too extreme for my taste, I don't find grass on a slice of bread very appetizing and I don't think the whole school was happy about it either… which means Dash would take all this out on Danny since he's the closest to Sam.

Geez… being lonely really made me too observant with other people, especially when it came to my brother and friends, heck I even found out stuff about them that I never knew before, did you know that Sam… actually you don't need to know that…

Anyway, back to the story, I sighed as I got my turfwich and turned to sit in my usual empty lunch table when Danny suddenly waved his hand to beacon me and it was then I realized he never changed his mind of me sitting with them again as I originally thought he would. At first I hesitated, not sure if I should just go back to them after being isolated for a month.

"Hey bro! Over here!" Danny called in that excited voice of his and I couldn't help but smile; I had missed his excited enthusiasm of calling me over to his table.

Deciding I should enjoy the moment while it lasts I hurried over to the table before they could change their minds again. Tucker gave me a brief greeting look before glaring back at Sam, obviously he was enraged by the menu's lack of meat, while Sam, also giving me a brief greet look, gave a smug smile.

I was nervous though… what can I say after being ditched by them for a month? Still, I wanted to say something so it wouldn't feel like we're strangers, "So um…" I quickly darted my emerald eyes around trying to find a decent subject before looking at the turfwich on my tray, "… isn't this a little extreme Sam?" I finally said looking at her.

Sam smiled proudly and said, "Trust me; you'll all be thanking me for this."

Before anyone else could reply, Mr. Lancer himself suddenly up behind Sam and said, "Ah Ms. Manson, the school board wanted me to personally thank you for introducing this new and welcome experience to the school cafeteria."

Sam, as always lately, was looking proud. Tucker suddenly started sniffing, knowing him since all he ate was meat since he was born he had the nose for meat like a bloodhound and in his desperation for lack of meat anything that smelled like it (aside human flesh of course) he would pick up on it right away and he started smelling Mr. Lancer… that got me to look at the out-of-shape teacher suspiciously.

"I smell meat on you." Tucker glared at him.

Mr. Lancer suddenly got nervous and it was at that point I knew he and the teachers would be enjoying all the meat since we kids are now getting nothing but lousy extreme veggies. "No, no, the rumors about the all-stake-buffet are completely untrue." he said quickly as he put a toothpick (yeah, like that doesn't scream you ate meat recently) in his mouth before quickly walking away.

Tucker glared at Sam, "Thanks for making us eat garbage Sam and on the day Andy gets to sit with us again!"

"It's not garbage! It's ultra-recycle organic manner." she argued.

"It's garbage." All three of us said at the same time.

I sighed as I looked at the grass, maybe it wouldn't be so bad… before I could even think about picking it up however, Danny spoke to me.

"Listen, Andy, I know it wasn't fair for us to suddenly spring it on you like that and pushed you away… I knew you were lonely but I had my reasons for it and as soon as I was sure… I had my situation under control I wouldn't push you away again. Same goes for Tucker and Sam." Danny said to me in a completely guilty and apologetic tone, he wasn't ignorant, he knew how I felt this past month, but I completely ignored my loneliness to see if I could figure something out that they're hiding from me, I knew they would take me back one day so I kept myself from whining and complaining.

"It's okay Danny. I knew you had your reasons and I also knew you wouldn't keep me isolated forever, just until you… figure out whatever the heck happened to you. I'm not mad at you, or Tucker or Sam, but I'm not happy that you're keeping something from me when clearly the rest of you know what is it. I promised you bro that I would find out, even if you won't tell me and I will keep that promise." I told him truthfully.

Danny, Tucker and Sam all stared at me for a moment, before the three gave me a big smile… kind of creepy.

Tucker chuckled a bit, "Dude, you never let anything trivial get in the way of our friendship, even after a month of isolation, that's what I like about you."

Sam nodded, "And at least you're determined and optimistic, at least you knew we wouldn't leave you out forever, after all you're our friend too Andy."

Danny smiled, "I'm sorry for keeping you in the dark like this Andy, but you know I can't just out right tell you."

I nodded, "Oh I understand Danny, but I will find out one day, just you wait."

Danny gave me that challenging smirk, "And as always; bring it on bro, I'll do everything in my power to keep you from finding out."

* * *

_**Author: Um... I apologize if Andy is seeming to repeat himself here, but when hey, if you have someone you love and care about a lot you might keep repeating that just to keep your mind determined to know what's going on with them otherwise you'd just fall into depression, but not to worry, in the later chapters he'll stop constantly repeating himself. **_

_**Andy: Hey! This is MY story you're uploading you know!  
**_

_**Author: Well technically you came from my imagination so it's my story too.**_

_**Andy: ... Can't argue with that...**_

_**Author: So people, I would appreciate if you would review and tell what you thought of the chapter. I know most of you rather just leave a short review saying 'good chapter' and to 'make more', but I would prefer it if you would be a little more descriptive on your feelings and thoughts towards the chapter itself. If you don't want to I suppose that's fine, it's not like I can force you.**_

_**Andy: And please tell me what you think of me... am I good? Okay? Horrible? Wish I wasn't even in the story?**_

_**Author: Oh Andy, stop being so negative.**_

_**Andy: What? People don't like OCs that much!**_

_**Author: Just relax already. Alright, we better get going. See you guys next Friday! ;)**_


	5. Chapter 5: My School is Haunted

_**Author: So sorry! I know I said I'd upload this on Friday, but I had to go to the AWA convention in a hotel with no free Wi-Fi! So yeah, I had no way of uploading it at the time! But I hope the late update doesn't detain you!**_

**_Andy: How was your weekend?_**

**_Author: ... It was fun, but... my body is sore now. Stupid couch bed... -.-'_**

_**Andy: Yeah, those couch beds are usually very lumpy...**_

_**Author: But whatever, it was fun. And I even saw someone cosplaying as Danny Phantom over there! That's awesome since I never saw anyone cosplaying as DP in the AWA convention! Wish I could've gotten a picture... Anyway, it's time... enjoy the story!**_

**_Andy: And DarkFoxKit does not own Danny Phantom, just me, the rest belongs to Butch Hartman._**

* * *

_**Chapter 5: My School is Haunted**_

Though I didn't show it; it kind of hurt me that Danny would go to such lengths to keep me, his own twin, in the dark about this, still I wasn't going to complain when I already knew this ever since the accident a month ago. Come to think of it; maybe the best way to find a solution to this mystery would be to study that portal and the possibilities that affected my brother so much that he refuses to tell me.

I studied the turfwich trying to decide if it was safe to eat it, I feel like a donkey grazing on grass. Before I could take a bite I noticed a blue wisp escaping Danny's mouth. I have seen it before from afar, but seeing it up close like this sent a chill down my spine, it just seemed so… unnatural and cold.

"Uh-oh… I have a problem." he said as he turned to look at me.

Suddenly mud hit him from behind, "FENTON#1!" Dash, of course, I knew sooner or later he would strike.

"Make that two problems." Danny grumbled.

"I ordered three mud pies, do you know what they gave me? Three _mud_ pies! With _mud_, from the _ground_! All because of your girlfriend!" Dash snapped angrily pointing at the mud pies… well if he saw they were mud, why did he order them?

"She's not my girlfriend!" "I'm not his girlfriend!" both Danny and Sam denied.

"Come on Dash, it's not that bad, maybe this way it'll be easier for you to stay in shape." I quickly said hoping Dash would calm down enough not to wail on anyone. It was my first day back with my friends after a month and I really didn't want it to be ruined, unfortunately, it seems luck was not on my side today.

Dash grabbed both me and Danny by our shirts and lifted us to his face, "These are the best years of my life Clone Fenturds! After high school it's all downhill for me! How am I supposed to enjoy my glory days eating MUD!?" he threw us back to the table.

"Maybe if you actually study and get good grades your life wouldn't look so bleak after high school." I mumbled.

Dash shot me a death glare as he forced the three mud pies to our faces, "Both of you, eat it,_ all_ of it!"

Oh you have got to be kidding me! I don't mind trying it out little by little, but eating all this at once with everyone watching? That's just too much!

Suddenly Danny paused before he looked down at the plate, "What're you doing?" I hissed at him not wanting to get Dash even angrier.

Danny frowned before he suddenly picked up the plate, "GARBAGE FIGHT!" and, without warning, flung it at Dash's face! That was all the trigger he needed to start the epic garbage food fight.

"It's not garbage it's-!" Sam started to shout but she was suddenly pulled under the table.

I saw Danny, Tucker and Sam crawling away and towards the kitchen, but… why didn't they drag me along? I'm supposed to be 'welcomed back to the group'.

"YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THIS FENTON#1!" Dash screamed before he was pelted with more mud.

I quickly got down on my hands and knees to follow Danny, Tucker and Sam and see where they're going and why they're leaving me behind, however, somebody grabbed my leg and pulled me up, dangling me upside down… great, it was Dash.

Dash growled, "You may not be your brother, but you'll be just as satisfying to wail on!"

Lucky for me someone hit him in the eyes with a turfwich and he let me go in shock. I quickly crawled away and trying to make my way back into the kitchen before I was hit by more mud… oh great, good thing I was wearing a black T-shirt.

"Andy!" I heard Valerie's voice shout a warning before I rolled over to dodge a jock's incoming foot.

I kept low and hurried under the table as shelter and there was Valerie.

"Everyone's crazy today! First Sam changes the menu to ultimate herbivore paradise, then Lancer takes all the meat for the teachers, then Danny's got some wispy breath and threw a plate of mud at Dash's face, then my friends ditched me _again_ and now I find myself hiding under the table with my questionable friend here! Yeah… today's one crazy day." I groaned.

"Do you ever stop complaining? Geez." Valerie rolls her eyes at me.

"Valerie, something is going on in that kitchen. I saw Danny, Tucker and Sam crawling over there, but I can't get to them with this food war going on." I said to her.

"What could be going on in the kitchen?" Valerie asked.

I sighed, "I don't know! That's what I'm going to find out."

I looked out from under the safety of the table, there were too many ammos still being fried. I quickly tucked my head in before someone could shoot me… yes, I'm turning a food fight into a war zone I figured it'd be more exciting this way, and my destination; the kitchen.

"Alright Valerie, I'm going to need your help to keep watch for enemy fire. I'm going to make my way to the kitchen." I said to her as she raised an amused eye brow at me.

"Well don't worry Private Ryan, you're good to go for now." she mocked and I rolled my eyes before I started slowly crawling out, trying to draw as little attention to myself as possible.

Okay, I rolled over to the next table, then the next and next, so far so good, I only got a little graze on my shoulder… ah, that means I got a little mud on my shoulder. I'm getting closer, but I'm running out of tables to protect me from the weapons being fired.

Come on, just a little bit further… if I can just make the dive to the door… now! I sprung, but I was hit by mud and grass along the way! My shirt was stained, half my face has been hit and my hair is full of grass stains. I didn't make it unscathed, but I made it to the kitchen and I was still alive… although dirty. I'm going to need a shower when I get home.

I opened the door slowly and peeked inside just in case there's any danger, but to my surprise; it's empty, but the kitchen itself was a mess; ovens were stack to the wall and smoking as if they were broken, broken dishes were everywhere… this place looks like a tornado hit here. But where is Danny? And Tucker and Sam? I don't see them anywhere.

"Danny? Tucker? Sam?" I called but got no answer and for a second I feared the worst until I felt something shake the whole school… what the heck? Wait… why do I smell so much meat? There was a loud noise coming from on the other side of this wall… I wonder… maybe something's going on in the hallway and, somehow, Danny, Tucker and Sam are already there… but I never saw them leave the kitchen, how did they…?

WHOA! More shaking, great… better get to the hallway and see what's going on. I opened the door and to my relief, Mr. Lancer was there and already ceased the food war.

"SAVING PRIVATE RYAN! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!? WHO STARTED THIS FOOD FIGHT!?" Mr. Lancer yelled as everyone froze.

Dash, the bum, decided to be brave enough and said, "A-actually s-sir, it was Fenton Clones and their friends who started it!"

Why that no good, football throwing, hunchback quarter star, peanut brain, lily livered jerk! I can't believe he's actually pinning the blame on me, Danny, Tucker and Sam! And to make it worse; I'm left alone again!

And of course the biased teacher believed him as he looked over at me, "Mr. Fenton, care to explain? You're actually one of my more promising students, I would hate to have to give you detention for this."

Well Mr. Lancer is pretty biased, but he's not so bad sometimes, "It wasn't us sir, Dash started it; he threw a mud pie at Danny's head." I explained calmly.

Dash shot me a death glare that promises a lot of future pain but I tried my best to ignore it. Dash needs to be punished and it's about time someone took a stand. But as I looked at Mr. Lancer he seemed… troubled, almost as if torn between a very hard decision… how have I not noticed this before? Must've been because I've never been so close to him.

Mr. Lancer then gave a defeated sigh before he turned to me and said with a frown, "Dash Baxter has thrown four touchdown in the last game and, unfortunately, is exempt from punishment. You and your friends… can't be, I'm sorry about this Mr. Fenton."

And it was at that moment I begin to wonder… is Mr. Lancer really as biased as I first believed? He didn't seem too happy that he was punishing me and my friends instead of Dash… hmm… maybe there's more to him than I originally thought.

I ignored Dash's victory smirk as Mr. Lancer took my arm and pulled me with him down the hall… which looked like a big mess. Dash followed us. I noticed Mr. Lancer seemed troubled that he let Dash off the hook and decided to punish me and my friends instead, maybe the school board is forcing him? Funny, since when did I care what a teacher did? I guess after being isolated for a month I became observant to other people.

Suddenly I saw Tucker and Danny but no Sam… where is she and how did they get in here? I was so sure they never left the kitchen. They were covered in textbooks and papers for some reason and they both seem frantic about something.

"Come on! Change back, we've got to go!" Tucker yelled frantically to Danny. 'Change back'? What's he talking about?

Suddenly Mr. Lancer let me go and grabbed both of them, "You two aren't going anywhere except my office."

"Told ya you'd pay Fenton#1!" Dash mocked as I rolled my eyes.

Danny looked at Mr. Lancer and at Dash before looking very worried about something… I can't help but feel it's got something to do with Sam, what happened? Now I really want to know.

Mr. Lancer dragged them with him while I just followed with Dash behind me, sneering. In my past month of isolation I started watching people, didn't really have anything better to do anymore, and from what I've learned; bullies like Dash hurt others because of their own stress in life.

"Dash, why do you always pick on us?" I asked him suddenly, bringing his attention. Danny and Tucker seemed too preoccupied with worry to really notice me… huh, thanks a lot guys.

"Isn't it obvious Fenturd#2? You're an easy target!" Dash answered with a sneer.

What am I doing? I'm not Jazz, I'm not a physiologist, so why do I even bother? I may notice these things about people but that doesn't mean I'm good at trying to help fix them… I rather leave it to the professionals like… Dr. Spectra, though I've never actually seen her face-to-face, I hear she's really peppy and world renown, still… I can't help but feel there's something a bit off about her… ah, it's just paranoia I'm sure.

All too soon we were in Mr. Lancer's office. I sat on the far right, Tucker on the far left and Danny in the middle. I ignored Mr. Lancer's reading of our files as I try to figure out my brother's mystery and why he won't tell me about it.

"What's going on with you?" I whispered to him while Mr. Lancer was too busy reading the files.

"Nothing is going on Andy, everything's fine." Danny whispered back and he must be crazy if he thinks I'm going to accept that mundane lie.

"Where's Sam? Why were you two in the hallway?"

"Sam's fine, she's not in any danger whatsoever and we were just getting stuff out of our lockers." Danny quickly said and I knew that was a big lie too and that meant Sam was definitely in danger.

"Can't I help find her?" I asked hoping he'd let me, but no, he shook his head and glared at me.

"I said she's fine, now mind your own business."

I was about to retort that whatever happened to Sam _is my_ business because she's also _my_ friend, but I didn't get the chance as Mr. Lancer just finished reading our files and he slammed them on his desk, looking at us.

"So gentlemen, tell me… WHY HAVE THE THREE OF YOU CONSPIRED TO TURN THE ENITRE SCHOOL CAFETIREA INTO A FOOD WAR ZONE!?"

Gah! This guy can really yell. "I told you! Dash started it!" I snapped back couldn't help but feel annoyed at his accusation.

"Yeah, he threw first." Danny agreed.

"Yes, but he did help us win the last game so he's exempt from punishment…" I noticed the troubled look on his face before he continued, "you three however, are not. I'll be back for your punishment, Mr. Baxter, watch the door." Mr. Lancer said as he and Dash walked out the door, leaving us three to ourselves and the perfect time for some interrogation.

"Alright, do you mind telling me what the heck is going on here!?" I stood up and pointed an accusing finger at them, they obviously know something's going on and Sam's in the middle of it.

"Dude, relax, everything's fine, sure we may have gotten in trouble for messing up the cafeteria but it's nothing serious." Tucker said trying to calm me down by playing the 'oblivious to everything dangerous' card.

I glared at him before turning to my twin, who was fidgeting, "Danny, I don't know why you feel you must keep this from me, but I need to know what's going on. If Sam really is in danger than I have the right to know, she's my best friend too Danny."

Danny looked at me in the eye, from his icy blue stare I could see he was having an internal struggle, most likely torn between telling me everything and keeping it a secret. I really hope the former wins because I don't want to be in the dark anymore after a month of isolation.

Finally, Danny frowned and said, "I-I'm sorry Andy, but there's nothing to tell you."

I glared, annoyed and angry that he would still try to keep me in the dark of what's going on, "Fine Danny, you want to be that way? Go right ahead, but I'll find out someday, whether you tell me or not, I won't give up."

I walked over to the corner to sulk and to think, I didn't notice Danny and Tucker looking at me worried before turning to the security monitors looking for something. I was in deep thought… all these years I thought I knew my brother, we stuck by each other like glue since the day we were born and yet… now he's trying to push me away for some reason. I've been groaning about this too long, it's time to shape up and do some action.

Suddenly there was a bright flash of light behind me and I thought I heard Tucker yelp, I quickly turned around to see both Danny and Tucker were gone… GONE! How could they just disappear into thin air? If they had walked out the door like normal people Dash would've stopped them! This is crazy!

At that exact moment, Mr. Lancer opened the door with three mops, "Gentlemen your punishment will be…" then he noticed two out of three kids were missing. "WORSE THAN YOU CAN IMAGINE!"

"M-Mr. Lancer I have no idea what just happened! I turned away for a second, there was a flash of light and when I turned around they were gone!" I quickly said hoping he wouldn't think I was in on their little disappearance… great, they ditched me _again_ to take the full heat from the teacher, some friends.

Mr. Lancer looked at me before handing me a mop, "Well, since you're still here, I'll let you off easy, you can just clean the kitchen. Your brother and friend, however, will be cleaning the entire campus when I'm done with them."

Well at least I didn't have to clean the entire cafeteria, but the kitchen itself was in a brutal mess. I sighed as I began my long non-justified punishment. While I was cleaning I began to get lost in thought as I saw my reflection in some of the excess water my mop spilled. I remembered a time when my brother and I got into so much trouble together…

Huh? W-whoa! Why is the ground shaking? Something's going on under the school basement. I couldn't help but wonder if my brother was in the middle of all this somehow. I wanted to so badly find out, to just drop what I'm doing and head for the basement… and that's exactly what I did. Screw cleaning this mess of a kitchen, I'm going to see what my brother's doing right now!

I raced to the basement, luckily Mr. Lancer never saw me, and when I got there I was shocked to see boxes, endless boxes of meat… there's something wrong with this school. However, there was a loud roar, Tucker and Sam, I saw, were running and there was this big meat monster chasing after them! I was about to shout something to them, but then a black and white blur suddenly grabbed them and literally went through the wall, the meat monster slammed into the wall. What… what was _that_?

"What a mess… and that poor girl will never know the lovely taste of meat." I heard what sounded like a sweat old lady say in concern… I think.

"Um hello?" you know, in retrospect, it probably would be better to have stayed quiet and leave, but no, I was too curious for my own good.

A fat old woman with _green_ skin _floated_ in front of me and I jumped back in shock. She looked at me before frowning, "You look an awfully lot like that ghost child… who are you?"

"Um… I-I'm Andy?" I knew she was a ghost and I knew ghost had a possibility to exist, but to actually see one up close like this was just really nerve wracking, it's like I'm the prey and she's the predator.

"Would you happen to be related with the ghost child?" she asked me sweetly.

"Um… no? I don't know any ghost child… you're the first real ghost I've seen ma'am." I didn't want to get her angry so I spoke as politely and honestly as I could.

She looked at me for a minute before she suddenly got angry and her whole face went from sweet old lady to deranged angry ghost! "LIAR! I CAN SEE THE RESEMBLENCE! HOW DARE YOU LIE TO ME!" before I could protest she lifted all the meat and that's when I got wise enough to get my butt out of there and shut the door behind me.

"Gotta call Mom and Dad!" I screamed at myself. They're ghost hunters, surely they can take care of that crazy bipolar ghost lunch lady who's crazy about meat in there. I have a feeling Sam brought her wrath by changing the menu… but wait, I didn't see Sam, or Danny or Tucker, where are they? Danny and Tucker just vanished out of thin air and I have no idea where Sam is.

I ran out of the school, thankfully school was over for the day anyway, mostly because of the meat flying around and scaring students and teachers. But when I came outside I saw Tucker and Sam carrying… an unconscious Danny. What is going on here? Why is Danny unconscious and why are they carrying him? Something screwy is going on here and I'm going to find out what it is.

"Tucker, Sam, why is my brother asleep?" I demanded as I walked up to them, they both gasped in shock when they saw me. Clearly they didn't think someone who was once their friend would come looking for them the minute they ditched him back at the cafeteria like that. I'm starting to feel a pattern here and I don't like it.

"Oh it was just such a rough school day for him that he nodded off, we didn't want to be rude and wake him so we're bringing him home." Tucker said rather quickly.

"Y-yeah, don't worry about him, he'll be fine." Sam said also quickly.

I glared at them, not buying it for a second, "Yeah, tell that story to someone who's gullible enough. I know my brother enough that he wouldn't ever fall asleep in class, something must've happened to him. Did it have anything to do with that ghost in there?"

I think I hit the jackpot; they both looked extremely nervous. "I'm close aren't I?"

"A little _too_ close…" I heard Tucker muttered to Sam as she gave him a look that says 'shut it!'

I crossed my arms, "Something supernatural is going on in our school and Danny is clearly in the middle of it! What is going on? I'm his brother I have the right to know!"

Sam then just glared at me and that shut me up; that girl scares me. "You don't have the right to demand us anything Andy, I know we've been ignoring you lately, but that doesn't give you the excuse to yell at us."

"O-okay, I'm sorry!" I quickly raised my hand, but I looked back at my unconscious brother and frowned. "But… really, why have you guys been ditching me like that and why does my brother act like a nervous wreck and treats me like… almost like a stranger?"

Sam's expression softens up, I guess what I said made her realize how they've been treating me lately, "Oh Andy… I'm really sorry we've been making you think we're trying to avoid you, but that's not it…"

"Then what? What is going on? Just please… tell me, I want to know, maybe I can help." I was practically begging at this point.

Sam and Tucker looked at me for a second, then looked at Danny then back at me again… obviously whatever they were trying to keep from me had something to do with my brother and they were probably wondering if they should tell me or keep his secret. But why would he? He knows he can trust me, doesn't he?

Finally, Sam seems to have decided, she looked at me with those violent eyes and said, "I'm sorry Andy, but this is something we must do alone." I frowned and after she said those words, she and Tucker continued carrying my unconscious brother towards Fenton Works.

I sighed and stuffed my hands into my pocket; something I do when I feel depressed and resigned about something, and just walked across the sidewalk. Walking usually helps me think and boy do I need a lot of thinking.

Okay, so there was some kind of lunch lady ghost who can control meat. Danny and Tucker were acting weird and Sam was missing. Then they suddenly disappeared without a trace and then I find Danny unconscious with Tucker and Sam carrying back home… yeah, that about sums up my strange school day.

Mr. Lancer once told me that Sherlock himself always find his mystery and maybe I should too. I better get back down to the lab, maybe something down there can help solve this mystery that is my brother.

With that thought in mind I walked for home, but then stopped when I saw Penelope Spectra, she's the school's therapist and she started just last week, but honestly she gives me the creeps and she's a little _too_ peppy.

"Oh hi Andy, oh don't mind me I was just admiring the view here." she said with a smile as she walked off.

I have to wonder about her though… she's a world renowned psychologist yet every kid I see that comes out of her office looked miserable and quiet… I'll need to look into that later, but for now I'm heading to the lab.

When I was about to open the door to my house, Tucker and Sam suddenly came through squabbling like an old couple!

"I'm changing that menu back! You should've never taken the meat away Sam!" Tucker yelled as they completely ignored me and stormed off.

"I won't let you change that menu back Tucker! Animals have rights too!" Sam shouted after him.

I shook my head; even after all these years those two will always be at each other's throats about the type of food they eat. I guess that means they put Danny to bed. I walked in the house and saw Jazz getting her hair out of a… vacuum cleaner?

"Uh Jazz…?" I started to say before she glared.

"Mom and Dad." was all she said before she managed to tear parts of her hair out of the vacuum.

"Why would they do that? Did they think you were a ghost or something?" I chuckled a little and stopped when she answered me with a glare that said 'ohhh yeah'. That is so like Dad, but I would've thought Mom would know better.

"This is all going in the memoir." she growled as she walked into her room and slammed the door. I chuckled as I shook my head before heading towards the lab, but before I could get there I heard my brother's voice.

"Why are you going down there bro?" of course this surprised me since I thought he was asleep so I jumped!

"Whoa, didn't mean to scare you." Danny chuckled as I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Don't sneak up on me like that! Look, I'm just going to do some research down there. A ghost that looks like an old lunch lady that is apparently bipolar and controls meat just attacked our school and I want to do a bit more research on ghosts." I said not wanting him to know the real reason why I want to go in the lab.

Danny then laughed, "Wow, you actually saw that ghost?" then he frowns, "wait, you actually saw that ghost!? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Danny!" I chuckled a bit as my brother was constantly checking for any injuries, at least he still cares.

Then I frowned, "But I'm more worried about you since you past out and Tucker and Sam had to bring you home."

Danny blinked and gave me that nervous grin I grew to despise, "Oh, did I? I guess I was really tired after a long school day and all."

"I'm sure you did. Now if you'll excuse me I gotta go to the lab." I said a bit more harshly than I intended, but I was still a bit sour how they just left me like that after they promised we could get back to being a foursome again.

Danny frowned and stopped me when he put a hand on my shoulder, "Andy… please tell me what's wrong… I know you're upset about something."

Upset… I'm more than upset… you have been keeping secrets from me left and right and distanced yourself from me ever since the accident, OF COURSE I'M UPSET! But… I'm not telling you that since you won't tell me anything anymore.

"Nothing's wrong Danny, it's just… maybe you don't want me around as much anymore, so I'm giving you space." I said but he still wouldn't let me go.

"What? What made you think that?"

"Uh maybe when you ditched me back there at lunch?" I glared at him.

Danny frowned, "Well… I didn't mean to, I mean the entire lunch room was in pure chaos and all!"

"Yeah, I'm sure, but I did see you, Tucker and Sam crawl into the kitchen and when I got there you were all gone and the place was a big mess. Not to mention you and Tucker just disappeared into thin air when were in Mr. Lancer's office."

I crossed my arms as he stuttered for a bit, "Well… we snuck… out?" Yeah, not buying it, and he knew I didn't.

"Whatever, if you don't want to tell me you don't have to." I said as I opened the door to the lab and walked in. He didn't stop me this time. As I walked in I couldn't help but look over at the Ghost Portal… the very same portal that caused the accident and something to Danny that's making him get all secretive on me.

I sighed as I just stared at it… what good is it going to help me with? I just know Danny was struck by the voltage and that's it… what could he be possibly hiding that he doesn't want me to know about? Hmm… maybe I've been going about it the wrong way… there must be a picture I'm missing here…

The missing puzzle piece is always the hardest to find. I sighed as I left the lab after half an hour of no success. What am I missing? I opened the door to our room and almost jumped back when I saw brother's foot literally phasing through the bed like it wasn't even there!

Danny jumped when he saw me, "H-hey b-bro… back so soon?"

"D-Danny? Did your foot just go through the bed?" I knew I shouldn't have pointed that out, because immediately he tried to cover it up.

"Wh-what are you talking about? Of course not, you were just seeing things. I mean first you think we disappeared, then you see meat monsters and some ghost who looks like the lunch lady, maybe you need some sleep." Danny said quickly.

"Or maybe it's got something to do with you and that accident a month ago! Why don't you just tell me Danny?" I practically begged.

"I can't Andy, you're just going to have to trust me."

"… How can I when my own twin doesn't trust _me_? I understand that you're going through something… unnatural, but to what extent I don't know since you refuse to tell me anything. But just know Danny… I'll always be your brother." I said as I sat on the opposite side of the room where my bed is.

"Anyway… I suppose Tucker and Sam got into one of their food fights?" I asked changing the subject and remembered seeing those two leaving the house yelling at each other.

"Yeah, Tucker's angry that Sam changed the menu and wants to change it back and Sam doesn't want him to change it back. But I'm sure everything will settle down by tomorrow." My brother said happy with the change in topic.

I smiled, it's been a while since we were able to just talk, "Danny… in the past month since your accident… I haven't been able to talk with you, Tucker or Sam lately…"

"Oh, that was wrong of us bro, we never should've left you like that. Tell you what; we can hang all day during and after school to help make up for lost time, okay?" he said eagerly and I smiled again.

"Thanks bro, nothing makes me happier than to be able to be with you and our friends again. I've been getting lonely and Valerie's been talking to me lately, it's kinda creepy."

Danny and I fist bumped as we laughed, "Valerie's getting a bit chattier with you? Will this day of wonder never ceases to end?"

I rolled my eyes as I pat him on the back, "There's the Danny I know."

Well he may not tell me what exactly is going on with him I'm just happy to be back in the foursomes again and maybe someday I can find out what happened to him a month ago in the accident.

* * *

_**Author: Yeah, we'll see how long THAT will last.  
**_

_**Andy: You are so cruel! Give me a break!**_

_**Author: Hey, it's YOUR journal.**_

_**Andy: And YOU'RE the one WRITING in it!**_

_**Author: Oh relax! Anyway, I hope the readers are looking forward to more soon**_

_**Andy: You better! I have to put up with this sadistic little fox!**_

_**Author: Hee, hee, I guess you could say I learned from Kit and Mew!**_

_**Andy: ... GET ME OUT OF HERE!**_


	6. Chapter 6: Giant Meat Monsters

_**Author: Alright! Now we're back on track with the Friday weekly updates! I only got ONE review from my last update, so until I get more than just three I won't be uploading as fast anymore. I'll probably hold off longer until I get more readers.**_

_**Andy: Why are you doing that?**_

_**Author: Well I need a break from typing all the time, plus if not many people are going to read or comment on it why bother?**_

_**Andy: You've been spoiled.**_

_**Author: Oh shut up. Anyway, here is chapter 6, it also tells what happened between Andy and Paulina, which will explain why Andy will be the only boy in school not to fall head over heels for her.**_

_**Andy: And DarkFoxKit does not own Danny Phantom or any of its characters, just me, the rest belong to Butch Hartman.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 6: Giant Meat Monsters and Paulina**_

That night I had another strange dream.

_Where am I? What is this? I see… I'm in a ball room?_

_Suddenly there was a loud roar and I spun around to see a giant blue and green ghost dragon smashing into the empty ball room. I jumped back as the dragon growled… something about that dragon feels familiar to me somehow…_

_"LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE!" the dragon roared in rage._

_The ghost dragon spat out green fire right at me! "WAAAAH!" there was no burning feeling and I found myself falling again into darkness. What's going on?_

_"Your brother is special, can you keep up?" I heard that voice echo through my head again and when I opened my eyes I saw that ghost boy again flying around the night sky I was apparently falling from._

_"H-Hey… can you help me?" I called to him but my voice sounded weak and strained._

_The ghost boy didn't show any indication that he heard me and continued flying freely through the night sky. Looks like he's really enjoying himself… too bad I can't say the same for me as I kept falling closer and closer to the ground… until…_

"ANDY! WAKE UP!"

I jolted up and hit something hard with my head! "OW!" I quickly held my head and heard someone else groaning. When I opened my eyes I saw it was my twin holding his own forehead in pain.

"Danny? You should know better than to scream in my face when I'm asleep!" I snapped at him.

Danny turned to me with a sheepish grin, "Sorry about that bro, it's just you seem to be having a nightmare and I wanted to wake you up from it."

I couldn't help but give Danny a small smile… he still cares… and he's still as sensitive as always… still my brother. Maybe I was just being paranoid.

"Well… we better get to school then, don't want to be late."

"Right, come on, and Jazz is pretty angry with Mom and Dad today. I wonder why?" Danny asked as we walked downstairs.

"They thought she was a ghost because she offered to drive us to school." I chuckled and Danny laughed too.

"That is so like them! Oh poor Jazz." Danny laughed as we walked to school, deciding to grab some breakfast at the vending machines since Danny doesn't like toast and I'm sure whatever food Mom cooked will come to life again.

"So you think Tucker and Sam are still arguing?" I asked Danny still remembering their little spat last night.

"Nah, I'm sure things are better now, their arguments usually only last for a day at the most." Danny said until we came up to the school parking lot to see two protests; one of meat and the other of fruits and vegetables.

"… Or not… maybe it'll be worse." Danny groaned.

"How did Tucker and Sam put together two protests in one night?" I found this very amusing actually.

Just as I said that both of them came over to us, glaring at each other, "You two are crazy you know." I grumbled.

"We can't believe you two put together two protests in one night." Danny agreed with me.

"Meat eaters guys, always ready to fight and our high protein diet gives us the energy to do it quickly." Tucker said proudly.

Sam had an answer to it though, "Ultra-Recycle Vegetarians are always ready to fight for animal rights and because we don't have to waste time cooking our food we can move even faster."

"Don't you guys think this is a little extreme?" Danny said as I nodded.

"This is just too much, why can't we all just get along?"

"You two are either with me…" Tucker began.

"Or you're against him!" Sam, being the unique one, finished.

"SO WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU TWO ON!?" they both shouted at us… boy they are scary when it comes to protesting food!

Fortunately or unfortunately we never got to answer because suddenly all the meat in Tucker's protest literally came to life and began flying around and started gathering into this giant meat monster!

"IT'S LUNCH TIME!" it screeched and everyone screamed. I was run down by the crowd and was being pushed away from Danny, Tucker and Sam. "DANNY! TUCKER! SAM!" I was trying to get to them, the last thing I wanted was for us to get separated with that giant meat monster rampaging.

When I got closer I saw a flash of light and something black and white flew into the sky, but I didn't get a good look. "Tucker! Sam! Where's Danny?" I shouted when I saw them but didn't see a trace of my brother anywhere.

"Danny will be fine Andy, but we need to hide!" Sam quickly said to me as the giant meat monster thing roared.

Tucker and Sam grabbed my arms and literally tossed me into the crowd, but if I didn't know any better I'd say they were trying to get rid of me. I was tossed and turned in this chaotic panicking crowd I couldn't see what was going on with the giant meat monster. Finally I hit the ground.

"Ow!" I shook my head for a minute to regain my dizzy senses after being knocked back and forth and noticed a couple of little kids looking around lost and scared. I felt the area tremble for a second as I turned to see the giant meat monster fell… what caused it to fall I do not know, but I think I see a small black speck in the sky. The monster suddenly stood up and punched it away like some annoying fly.

"Kids, you need to get out of here! It's too dangerous!" I shouted at the children, but they seem to be frozen in fear. Great, now what am I supposed to do? I think I need to take them somewhere safe, but where? A giant meat monster rampaging isn't exactly easy to get away from! Buildings would only collapse on us!

I looked around to find an escape route out of here and get these children to safety. "Come on, this way quick!" I grabbed their arms.

"Where are Mommy and Daddy?" one of them cried.

"They're fine, but you two need to stay calm and come with me. It's too dangerous here, just stay calm, keep a cool head and you'll be fine, okay?" I said trying to remain calm myself.

"O-okay Mister…"

I looked up and saw that black and white speck suddenly crashed into the giant meat monster and spread meat EVERYWHERE! "Look out!" I was hit with some meat and flipped on the ground. Where are the kids!?

"AAAH!" I quickly shot up when I heard one of them screaming. I saw one of them was halfway buried under that pile of meat while the other was crying.

"Hold on kid, I'll get you!" I rushed over to them and pulled the poor kid out of that pile.

"Ugh… I'm never eating meat again." the little girl cried.

"I may just follow your and Sam's example then." I felt sick just smelling so much of this raw meat.

I managed to get these kids to a safer area and a cop. "Hey! Police! You need to take these kids to safety."

"I will, but you need to get away from here too kid." the cop quickly said to me as I handed him the children.

"I will, but I need to go back and get my brother and friends, they're still back there!" I shouted as I ran off before he could protest and stop me.

Danny, Tucker and Sam better be okay, why aren't they escaping from there? I hurried as I saw I was getting closer to the giant meat monster and whatever the heck that little speck is that's fighting it. I stopped when I saw my brother standing there as if in shocked about something as several mini-versions of that giant meat monsters grabbed him before flying him up in the sky.

"DANNY!" I screamed as I knew they were planning on dropping him. I have no idea where Tucker or Sam is, but right now my top priority is stopping my brother from falling to his doom!

Suddenly something metal hit his face… what is that? They're too far away. Suddenly Danny was falling! I called for him as he fell behind a building so I couldn't see him anymore. I ran and ran until I saw my parents and Jazz. Dad seemed… to be dancing?

"Ha! Ghost kid! You were wrong ghosts exist I never doubted it for a second!" Dad sang and bragged to Jazz who looked pretty ticked off right now.

I looked around to find Danny, but he wasn't anywhere… I know I saw him falling here and I couldn't have been_ that_ off could I? Suddenly piles of meat landed on top of them. I blinked; before I could help them out I thought I heard my brother though his voice sounded a bit… echoy.

"I hope I'm right!"

There was a sudden bright flash of light and I heard someone shout; "NOOOOOOOOO!" a wiser person would've turned and run, but I wanted to see what that bright light was. So against my better judgment I went to go check it out and there I saw… my brother… capping the… is that the Fenton Thermos?

"What happened? Where's the ghost?" Sam asked as she came out from under the meat.

"My parents have their moments." Danny smirked as he looks at the Thermos… what did he mean by that?

"Danny, what just happened here?" I demanded really getting sick of feeling left out of whatever the heck is going on with him!

Before he could answer Mom and Dad came this way with the Fenton Finder. **"Ghost directly ahead. You would have be some sort of moron to not notice the ghost directly ahead of you."** Wow, that machine is snarky. Then I noticed it was pointing at… my brother? What does it think my brother's a ghost or something?

"Oh sorry Dad, ya just missed him." Danny said nonchalantly.

"We've gotta runner!" Dad and Mom both took off and Jazz just looked annoyed with them, as usual.

"Great, back to square one." she grumbled as she walked off.

I sighed and decided to speak up now that the distractions are gone, "Danny, what's going on? When that giant meat monster attacked ya'll just disappeared! What was that black and white thing that was fighting with that giant meat monster?"

Danny looked a bit nervous… I grew to hate that look as it meant he didn't want me to know something… me, his twin, his _other half,_ the one he _use to_ always told secrets to!

"We just got separated and I don't know… maybe it was another ghost fighting that meat monster?" he made it sound like it was a question than an answer.

Before I could question him further Mr. Lancer decided to interrupt, "You four are in a world of trouble!"

I was just running for my life, searching for my friends and brother, get children to safety _and_ worried sick that something happened to my brother and now I find myself cleaning up the _entire_ school parking lot from that meat fiasco and even the rotten fruits and vegetables from the veggie protest. Well, I guess it's not so bad, at least this way I get to make-up for lost time with my friends again.

Suddenly piles of meat… fell out of the dumpster somehow and landed all on Dash who was sneering at us.

"FENTON! A LITTLE HELP!?" Dash cried from under that meat.

"Whatever you say Dash, whatever you say." I saw my bro suppressing a snicker himself and… did his eyes just glowed green? But as soon as I blinked his eyes were their normal icy blue… was I seeing things? I frowned… maybe not, and it must be related to that accident a month ago. I thought this to myself as I sweep up the rest of the meat on my side of the street.

Hmm… wasn't there a school dance coming up next week? I wonder how many times Tucker is going to strike out this year? I never liked these dances I'm not a fan of dancing… plus I don't really have a girl I like anyway. I mean Tucker is a Player so he'll try to flirt with every girl in the school, except for Sam of course, and Danny… well he likes Sam and Sam likes him but obviously he's too clueless to see that, and anyway, like most boys he likes Paulina, the most popular girl in school. I'm probably the only guy in this school that doesn't really care about her. I mean she looks _drop_ _dead gorgeous_ and everything, but I've learned a long time ago looks can be deceiving.

Yeah… it was the longest… well second longest time we've been separated from each other that day, for about an hour. That was probably the worst hour of my life… well all things considering when I thought he was dead from the portal for about a day, but still that hour wasn't much better.

* * *

I suppose it happened two years ago, when Paulina and her family first moved here in Amity Park, she comes from a rich family and is certainly spoiled. Of course, back then, I was just like every other guy who saw her; I fell in love with her _drop dead gorgeous_ looks. I suppose, looking back, it was a good thing my brother wasn't with me that time when I personally met Paulina, face-to-face.

Danny and I were playing mindless video games at the arcade as it was summer vacation. Tucker was out on vacation with his family and Sam… had to deal with her parents, being stranded- I mean _enjoying _a nice long yacht ride.

That's when we heard about the new girl who moved into Amity Park. Many boys who had seen her were immediately love struck by her and began spreading rumors about the gorgeous new Spanish girl in town. When Danny and I heard about that we were curious, naturally.

"A Spanish girl… maybe we should meet her." Danny suggested.

"I dunno bro, usually girls like her are pretty shallow, and what if she's cruel and manipulative?"

"Oh come on bro, you've been listening to Sam too long." Danny rolled his eyes playfully at me as I just playfully punched his shoulder.

"Fine, but we don't even know where this new girl is, we've only been hearing how wonderful she is from these love sick puppies." I gestured to all the guys that have been yakking on and on about her looks.

"Well maybe we can look around town I mean someone as popular as she is must be easy to find and is exploring around here since she just moved, right?" Danny smiled. He's pretty excited about this… maybe he's hoping to make a good first impression on her so we could be popular at school or something, ah the wonders of the social ladder of middle and eventually high school.

So now we find ourselves walking around town looking for a girl we don't even know, heck we don't even know what she looks like just that she had long black hair, green eyes, wears a small pink top and blue pants and that's about it. I guess she'll have a Spanish accent too. Luckily it didn't take long for us to find her, unlikely there were so many guys around her we couldn't walk over and talk to her; it was like a big stampede there! I couldn't really get a good look at the girl but I heard her voice; she definitely has an accent there.

"One at a time people I only came out here to go shopping, after all I need new clothes to fit in once I go to school tomorrow." she sounded quite proud too.

Both Danny and I fell for her drop dead gorgeous looks, of course being the pre-teen boys that we are we were pretty shallow and only cared at how she looks. But then Danny started coughing a bit, "You okay bro?"

"I-I'm fine, just a little tickle in the throat." he said rubbing his itchy throat. Hmm… a little tickle my foot, is he coming down with something? This would be one of those rare times one twin gets sick while the other is fine, that irks me.

"Danny… we better get you home." I said quickly as I grabbed his hand. We can meet Paulina later right now my brother's health is more important. If there is one thing about my brother I really dislike it's that he is very stubborn. If he is sick, even if it's very obvious, he flat out denies it… well I'm the same way but still… usually we'd get sick together, so it was kind of strange having him sick yet I was perfectly healthy.

Even though Danny kept denying he was sick he still let me lead him back home, thank goodness. "Mom! Dad! Anyone?" I called.

Neither parents answered, but Jazz came down to us, "Hey guys what's…" she stopped when she saw Danny and, having her overprotective instincts kick in, she immediately checked him over.

"Jazz." Danny said her name annoyed, but she ignored him and gasped after she felt his forehead.

"Danny! You have a fever!" then she starts checking _me_ over since whenever one of us gets sick the other soon follows, but after she was done she gave me a puzzled look. "And you're totally fine… that's… rare, but not unheard of." she nodded and I just rolled my eyes.

"Come on little brother, we better get you to bed. Andy, you stay here, just because you're not sick now doesn't mean you can't get sick. Twins are prone to get sick together." Jazz said to me before she quickly ushered Danny upstairs.

"Let me go Jazz! I said I'm fine!" Danny snapped before he started coughing and I sighed and sat over on the cough in the living room, it was then I realized Mom and Dad are in the lab again doing who-knows-what. Great, now I'm alone… hmm… I've never really been alone before, it's kind of creepy.

I thought about turning on the TV and watch something, so that's just what I did. Huh… it looks like Dragon Ball Z is on right now… Danny and I have always been a DBZ fan, but it looks like they're just showing re-runs… of course they would, since the series ended. It looks like this is the episode where Gohan is fighting with Garlic Jr. and his Black Water Mist just infected Krillin and Piccolo… scary thought to have your own friends turn on you like that. I couldn't imagine being forced to fight my own friends and family… especially my own brother Danny.

I was enjoying the episode until there was a knock on the door. Surprised, I paused the show and went to answer the door to see it was the mailman, he handed me a fancy envelope.

"What is this?" I opened it and saw it was an invitation to Paulina's Welcome Party… wait, she invited us? I guess her parents wanted to invite the whole town or something. This would be an awesome way to meet her, but… what about my brother? He's sick so he can't go… and I've never went out without him before.

But this looks really promising how can I say 'no' to a fancy invitation like this? Besides if I go this could raise our popularity at school and Dash would stop beating us to a pulp. Let's see… her party starts tonight. Cool, maybe I should tell Danny about it.

I headed upstairs to go to our room and tell Danny but Jazz stopped me! "Jazz? I need to tell Danny something!"

"Not tonight you're not! He's sick and very contagious, especially to you, so you need to sleep on the couch in the living room tonight." she scolded and I groaned. She is seriously way too overprotective.

"Jazz I'll be fine! Danny needs to hear about this!"

"No, you will not go into his room tonight!"

Okay, obviously I'm not going to get into my room tonight and I have no way of letting Danny know.

"Fine, I'll drop it!" I finally said and she nodded satisfied with my 'defeat'… maybe I should let her tell Danny about the invite seeing how_ I'm_ not allowed in for the stupid reason that we're twins and I apparently will get sick if I go anywhere near him.

"Jazz, could you-" but then Dad decided to come out of the lab and grab me suddenly.

"Andy! Your mother and I are on the brink of finishing the Ghost Portal! Come and take a look, where's Danny?"

Jazz rolled her eyes, "Dad, Danny's sick right now, you better not bother him especially with your ghost nonsense or so help me I will call the mental health care!"

Dad and I stared at her for a good minute… she can be scary when she wants to be. Dad than just smiled and said, "Oh, Danny's sick? Okay then, we'll be sure keep quiet so he can rest, we'll be sure to check on him too."

Then he frowned in confusion and look over at me, "But… Danny's sick so… how come Andy's perfectly healthy?"

"It's rare but this time the virus didn't pass off into the twin, which is good, so Andy is to stay away from Danny until he's better." Jazz said firmly.

So now I find myself sitting on the couch alone, looking at the invitation… the party's tonight. Maybe I could just spend an hour there just to see what it's like… I'm sure Danny won't mind and it would be a good experience to try and go out without having my twin around all the time, right?

So yeah, I went without even telling anyone… I'm not usually this bold nor do I usually sneak out of the house especially alone at night, but I guess I was just desperate to go to this party and see this amazing Paulina myself. I wanted to bring Danny along but since he's sick and I'm not even allowed in my room I had to go myself. It won't be too long, Jazz will be too busy fussing over Danny, Danny will be asleep for the majority of it and Mom and Dad will be in the lab working on that Ghost Portal all night, nobody will even know I'm gone… geez, Sam would be so proud right now.

Well luckily it wasn't hard to find the party with all the loud music, the crowded place and the lights, it was down in the central park, there were so many teens there that I could easily drown in a sea of adolescents here. Where are the parents? Surely not _everyone _here snuck out of their houses like I did. Geez I hate being the scrawny kid.

"Hey, who invited you loser #2?" uh-oh… that voice… Dash is here too? Well I should've expected it since he is the jock and our school's star football player after all, or at least that's what the teachers have been saying.

"Paulina, see I have the invitation and everything." I pointed at the fancy card and Dash glared at me.

"Paulina doesn't have time for losers like you and your clone loser… speaking of which, where is Fentina #1?" Dash looked around expecting to see my brother with me and I just glared back.

"For your information, Dash, he's home sick right now so I decided to come alone and see what all the hype is about." I answered.

"Well the hype is about me putting my fist through your face!"

Thankfully before Dash could beat me to a pulp Paulina took the stage and that distracted him as he looked up at her. When I looked up at her too it was the first time I've seen her clear and she really was _drop dead gorgeous_!

"I'm so happy that you all are here to welcome me into your town. I'll be attending Casper Middle School tomorrow and I look forward to being there with you all." Paulina spoke in a Spanish accent.

Aw man, I wish I brought a camera so I could take a picture and show it to Danny since he couldn't be here. Little did I know Paulina was eyeing the crowd, trying to find anyone that looks like they would be 'on the low social ladder' so she could break them apart, it's too bad I didn't find out until she decided to come after me.

When Paulina left the stage all the guys were crowding her asking if she would talk to them or go on a date or whatever, but she approached me. At first I was shocked and honored the girl would walk up to me first.

"H-hey P-Paulina, it's uh… good to see you… uh… w-welcome to Amity Park." I said inwardly scolding myself from stuttering.

Paulina was giving me a look… I was too blinded by my lust at the time, but now I know that's her 'I want to make you feel bad because I'm way better than you' look. "Yes, I'm sure I'm very welcomed here. So I couldn't help but notice you stick out from the rest of the… cool teens."

That's when I frowned, "… Uh excuse me?"

She smirked, "Look at you; you're scrawny, your hair is messy, your shirt is hideous and you're a little short. I know I sent invitation to everyone in the neighborhood but seriously you shouldn't have come."

"But I… look Paulina I'm sorry if you feel that way, but I didn't think you would find me so… offensive. Could you at least let me get a picture? My twin brother is sick at home and couldn't make it…"

Then she spoke, "Ugh, you mean there's two of you? It's a good thing he's sick or I would be from just looking at both of you."

Dash smirked, "Well this is just the clone, even the original look better than this #2 loser!"

I felt crushed, depressed, self-conscious and angry. How dare they insult me and my brother, especially my brother! "Hey! I know I'm not the best looking guy around, but I will not stand here and be insulted! And my brother is sick, how dare you talk behind his back like that!?"

Of course standing up for myself and my brother was apparently the wrong thing to do since Dash looked so ready to pummel me to a bloody pulp now, but Paulina only smiled, "Well if you feel that strongly about it… maybe you should join your brother, 'sick' in bed."

I knew I was dead meat so I did the only thing I could think of in that moment; run. Run like a little deer from ravenous wolves. Of course… now that I think about… running was not my best option.

"FENTON #2!" I heard Dash yell. Gotta keep moving, can't let the popular wolves get me! Oh geez, why couldn't I have been sick in bed too? At least that way I would've avoided this fate!

I dashed into the alleyway, not the best idea for a hiding spot but it's the best I could do on such short notice. I hid behind a dumpster. Thankfully Dash and the other jocks didn't think to look there and ran past me. I knew I had to get home fast before they find me… it was then I realized that pretty girls like Paulina are really shallow, not all of them are but most of them… most likely… I'm glad I made it home in one piece but I decided not to tell my brother about this little incident… he wouldn't have believed me anyway.

* * *

_**Author: Okay... I hope I didn't make the characters OOC (out of character) for you guys, but this is just a little something I put together before moving on to the next episode of the series.**_

_**Andy: Why would a new Spanish girl just send Dash after me just because I 'look like a loser'?**_

_**Author: Hey, it's something she would do... maybe...**_

_**Andy: ... Riiiight...**_

_**Author: Look, it's important later for the story, so just role with it! It is YOUR journal after all!**_

Andy: Yeah, written by YOUR mind.

_**Author: Whatever! Anyway! I hope you guys review because if I'm not motivated I'm not updating for a while. See ya later.**_

_**Andy: ... Spoiled author...**_

_**Author: I HEARD THAT!**_

_**Andy: You were supposed to~**_


	7. Chapter 7: Dances

_**Author: It seems I have a new fan who's been asking me why Andy can see ghosts yet can't see Danny's Phantom. Andy can't really see ghosts if they're hidden, he just sees them in certain people. But that actually only happened not too longer after the accident because it did affect him mentally. But it stopped lately since it's been dulled down.**_

_**Andy: We're twins, not freaking clones!**_

_**Author: But you two are so close to each other!**_

_**Andy: We're not the same person though!**_

_**Author: Whatever, anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter**_

_**Andy: And DarkFoxKit only owns me, Butch Hartman owns the rest.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 7: Dances**_

Well that's my story of my run in with Paulina the Shallow Witch. I knew Sam was on the same page as me, but I never told her, nor Tucker or Danny… I didn't tell anyone with my experience with her since it made me feel like an idiot and a traitor for leaving Danny to go to that party in the first place, of course by not telling him he still falls for her.

Well the school dance is coming up soon and Tucker is trying to get on with the ladies… but of course, as every year, he fails. We were having lunch outside and I was glad to see that Danny, Tucker and Sam let me sit with them again, but they're pretty tight lip on certain things concerning my brother, still at least I can talk to them again.

Tucker seemed very annoyed as he slouched down next to us, "Strike three Tuck?" Danny chuckled.

"Try strike three thousand!" he mumbled.

"Face it Tuck; you're more of a technology geek than a lady's man." I said hoping he would just accept that now to avoid crushing pain later.

"I am too a lady's man, just watch Andy, I'll get a girl like… like…" he stops suddenly and gazed on with a dreamy look on his face… come to think of it so does Danny.

"What?" I asked prompting him to finish his sentence and why the heck they've gone gaga all of a sudden. Then the answer came all too clear when they both said, "Pauliiiinaaa…"

Sam and I glanced behind us to see it was indeed Paulina and as she walked all the other guys fell into the same trance as Tucker and my twin, one poor soul even fell into a fountain, while the girls were all envy of her. She is drop dead gorgeous, but to me she just looks like a witch with a pretty skin.

"Oh please, Paulina? Girls like her a dime a dozen!" Sam frowned.

I nodded, "Besides you can't judge a book by its cover, she may look pretty but she's nothing but a shallow witch."

"Why are you so down on her bro?" Danny asked, of course he wouldn't know since I never told him my run in with her two years ago. I suppose it was hypocritical and misguided for me to have said we never kept secrets from each other and all.

"I know her type." I spat.

"Well Danny why don't you go over there and check out that book?" Tucker smiled.

Danny frowned, "I can't… I get weak kneed when I try to talk to cute girls."

That was the wrong thing to say with Sam around, "Oh and you have absolutely no problems talking to _me_?"

I had to chuckle at that as Danny stuttered a bit, but Sam just rolled her eyes, "Save it, go give your weak knees some exercise." And she pushed him towards Paulina who sat under a tree eating low-fat yogurt.

"Sam, maybe that's not such a good idea, Paulina is a pretty shallow girl." I said a bit worried for my brother.

"… You know you're the only boy in this entire school who isn't going gaga for Paulina, I'm impressed." Sam smirked proudly at me and I frowned a bit… I did go gaga over her before… but ever since that first meeting well… it's kind of hard to go gaga over anyone after that.

I looked over back at Danny but his hand suddenly through the tree somehow and he fell beside her… how did his hand just go through the tree like that?

"Please don't say you just suddenly fallen for me that line is so last semester." Paulina groaned and I glared at her, that girl really irks me.

"Yeah, I mean no, th-that's not it… uh… I'm Danny…"

Suddenly Danny's pants became… transparent? Then it suddenly fell down. Everyone began laughing at him, though I'm not sure if they saw his pants go transparent for a split second there… maybe I'm losing it.

I hurried over to Danny, "Geez bro, way to make yourself look like a total moron in front of the entire school."

Sam rolled her eyes as she came over as well, "Way to go Danny you just broke the record of drowning in the shallow end of the gene pool."

Paulina didn't take that comment too lightly, "Oh no, you didn't just call me shallow did you!?"

I narrowed my eyes back at her, "You were pretty shallow alright."

"What? I am not shallow!" she snapped at me, I also come to realize she doesn't remember my face, of course she doesn't, why would an airhead popular girl like her spare me a second thought?

"If you're not shallow then why do you favor the popular group over everyone else? If you're not shallow then why are you so picky who you talk to?" I challenged her and she just glared back at me before I grabbed my brother's hand and dragged him with me into the bathroom.

"Danny, Paulina is not worth it, I know girls like her; she's spoiled and cruel." I said to him while he was pouting in the stall.

"You don't know that for sure Andy, you hardly ever talk to her and when you do you're usually glaring at her. And now I can never show my face again around this school…" I heard him whine.

I sighed, "Danny, bro, you know as well as I do that in school news travel fast."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"You're missing the point; even though what you did was pretty embarrassing, someone or something else out there will do something pretty embarrassing too and they'll forget all about you. Humans, especially teenagers, have very short attention span, mostly due to video games."

Danny groaned and said, "You're starting to sound like Jazz bro."

I chuckled, "Well I have been talking to her a lot lately since the past month after the accident… I haven't been able to speak to anyone else for a while with you hiding from me, and Tucker and Sam pushing me away as well."

I guess I made Danny feel a bit guilty after that, "Oh… uh… sorry about that bro, but I promise we won't do that again."

I shrugged, "I know Danny, and while I don't know why you guys did that I still respect your wishes, but I will find out why eventually. But Jazz and I have gotten pretty close with all our quality time together and I have gotten interested in psychology now. It's kind of fun picking at what makes the human brain ticks."

"Oh come on don't you start studying me too!"

"Relax bro, it's only a side interest, I'm not gonna go overboard with it like Jazz would."

"So you say…"

I sighed, "Look Danny, just come out now before we're late for our next class, you may have failed to get Paulina to the dance but there's still time. Why don't you ask Sam?"

"Why would I ask Sam? She's our best friend, that'd be too weird."

"I think she wants to go to the dance." I smirked.

"Are you kidding? She keeps saying how she doesn't like dances."

Of course, my twin is smart but pretty clueless, Sam likes him and he likes Sam but the two are either too clueless or too shy to just come right out and say it. *sigh* But when they do, Tucker and I will be the third wheels.

Danny FINALLY came out of the bathroom stall but he was still reluctant to get out there and face the school.

"Come on Mr. Modest, sure they'll laugh at you for a while but it'll die down quicker than you think." I said as I dragged him out of the bathroom… but when I turned around I saw he wasn't behind me anymore… huh… how did he slip out of my grasp? Usually I would feel his arm try to slip out but I would hold it tighter. As a matter of fact that's not the only weird thing that's been going on lately…

"Uh Danny… how did you slip out of my hand like that?" I asked him as he came out himself and gave me a sheepish smile.

"Uh… maybe I just got better at being sneaky?" it sounded more like a question than an explanation… like he's hoping I would put in my own assumption and he would readily agree with me, anything to keep me off his track.

I crossed my arms at him, he's nervous, but I decided let this one go. "Whatever, let's go."

Danny gave a breath of relief and I had to roll my eyes at how obvious he was. Well class was the same as usual, no need to go over the details. I sighed, class can be so boring, Mr. Lancer tries hard but he really needs to do something about that droning voice of his, no sane student would be able to pay attention enough to hear him go on and on about some book nobody in my generation cares about.

Geez, maybe I have spent too much time with Jazz I keep thinking more like an observant rather than an actual student here. I don't know… lately that's what I feel like; a passive observer, though I don't know why I feel this way. It's as if Danny, Tucker and Sam are a part of something big and I'm the clueless audience trying to figure it out.

Well since Lancer is just going on and on and everyone else were either asleep or doing their own thing I decided to write about my own story, like this one dear reader. Jazz did say writing down what I've been doing helps me cope since Danny and I have been drifting apart little by little. So I took out an empty notepad and began writing this very story you see here today, starting with the day of the accident.

Anyway, aside from that, nothing really interesting happened. Well, that is until the next day at school, while we were at our lockers getting our books, I was with Tucker and my brother. They were talking about the big screw up with Paulina.

"Thanks to you I now know the fastest way to a girl's heart; clean boxers." Tucker teased.

Of course this only made Danny sighed, "Man I blew it yesterday, Paulina probably doesn't even want to look at me."

"Hi Danny." I cringed when I heard that sickly sweet familiar voice… Paulina, and she's smiling at him… no, that's not a genuine smile, that's an I'm-doing-this-for-me smile. What does that girl have in store for my brother now? Surely she isn't thinking of asking him to the dance is she? Especially after yesterday's pants screw up?

Danny of course didn't see anything wrong with this. I suppose he didn't want to look a gift horse in the mouth. "Hey Tuck, bro…"

"We got it. We're out, good luck!" Tucker suddenly grabbed my arm and dragged me down the hall before I could even protest.

"Tucker, Paulina isn't the type of girl you or Danny should mess with." I told him… now I'm starting to regret never telling them what had happened between me and her and just about every popular kid in school that day two years ago.

"You always say that Andy, lighten up, what have you got against her anyway? Even Sam likes her better than you and that's really saying something since Sam can't stand Paulina either." Tucker said and crossing his arms in confusion.

"Because I know her type, she's just going to try and manipulate him, just watch." I looked over the corner and saw Dash shoving Danny into his locker, again. Of course, but it almost looks like Paulina doesn't remember Dash… and Dash is greeting himself to her as if this was first meeting they ever had… weird… maybe they got drunk or something during the party?

I was about to tune the big jock out when suddenly Dash started acting weird… his eyes almost looked like they're… uh… glowing? And… weren't they blue before? Now they're green… what's going on? This can't be normal. And Dash himself looked confused for a second. I couldn't really hear what they were saying, but something odd is definitely going on with him.

… Why is Dash holding Paulina's feet? Paulina looked disgusted by this and Dash… suddenly looked very dizzy and confused, his eyes were back to normal at least, but what just happened to him? He walked away still looking very lost and Paulina opened the locker door with Danny in it. Danny… looked oddly happy for being stuffed in the locker and he tripped and fell on his face again.

Paulina is looking… uncharacteristically friendly towards him, then… she picked something up from the floor… is that some kind of golden amulet? Where did Danny get that? Danny smiled and said something and she looks like she's agreeing to it and put on the amulet before walking away… though I could've sworn her eyes flashed green for a second.

"-because she said yes!" Danny shouted in joy… wait… yes? To what, the dance? Oh-no… she's just using him, I know it.

"Tucker, I really think Paulina is just trying to use him for something." I warned my best friend.

Tucker sighed before patting my back, "Don't be jealous Andy, be happy for your brother, he's got a date with a hot girl."

I glared at him, "Jealousy has nothing to do with it Tucker."

I turned back to Danny just in time to see his pants fell down again and Mr. Lancer apparently wasn't too happy about this and gave him a note, most likely to talk to our parents about this. When Lancer was gone and Tucker going to the next class, I walked up to my brother.

"Danny, listen, about Paulina…"

Danny came out of his depressing mood from Lancer and smiled, "Isn't it great bro? I get to go to the dance with Paulina! I can't believe she actually said 'yes'!"

I gave him a nervous smile, "Right… I can't really believe it either. Danny, look… don't you find it odd that Paulina suddenly wanted to go to the dance with you? She's probably just trying to use you."

Danny gave a puff, "Oh come on bro, no need to be jealous."

I growled, "What is it with people and assuming I'm jealous? Paulina is not exactly a nice girl, she is the type of person who can and _will _take advantage of people like you."

Danny shrugged, "What do you have against her anyway? Ever since she came to this school you've been acting like she's got the plague or something."

I groaned, of course not telling him my run in with her was going to bite me in the butt in the future and now I was feeling it. "Let's just say I had a really nasty run in with her a long time ago."

Then I saw Danny putting a belt on his pants, "Dude, what's the deal with your pants anyway? You forgetting to eat or something now?"

Danny gave me that nervous smile again… I hated that smile. "Y-yeah, you could say that, or maybe my pants got a lot looser nowadays huh?"

But his pants… the way they fell down wasn't natural… they didn't just slip off, they literally became transparent and then they came off. But it was so fast that it was easy to miss, I'm surprised I noticed it myself. I think Danny knows why that happened but, like with everything else that is weird going on around him, he won't tell me. I'll have to solve this mystery myself, as always lately.

"Yeah, I suppose so. So what are you going to tell Dad about that parent-teacher conference thing?" I asked pointing at the note Mr. Lancer handed to him.

Danny sighed, "I don't know… I just hope Dad is in a good mood."

Well of course if Dad was in a bad mood well let's just say things won't be pretty for him. Still I gotta wonder why Mr. Lancer feels he should talk to his parents about his pants problems and not to Danny himself?

Later that day, when I was at home and Danny went to talk to Dad, I decided to talk to Jazz, "I don't know… I just feel like I'm still left out of a very important loop here. I just can't shake the feeling that they're hiding something from me, something that involves our brother Jazz. Strange things have been happening to him since the accident and every time I ask him about it he gets all nervous and tries to make up excuses."

Lately Jazz is all who I could talk to about these problems I've been having with my twin and my friends lately, my parents won't listen since they're too engulf with their ghost research, I obviously can't talk to Danny, Tucker or Sam about it, nobody else at my school would listen to me not even my teachers, so I'm left with my sister Jazz and surprisingly she's a great listener, must be because she's studying psychology and this is more like a test for her.

Jazz nodded when I was finished and said, "I've been noticing it too, Danny has been acting weird lately. And it's sad because you two are starting to grow more apart each day because of it."

"Danny tries to rebuild the gap but he… well he keeps leaving me at random and never tells me anything nowadays."

"Whatever is going on with Danny it's probably not natural and he's scared to tell us. Just give him some time Andy."

I shook my head, "Jazz I gave him a _month_ already, I don't think I can take anymore waiting. I've been pretty bored lately, I mean I use to just hang out with our friends and my twin until like three am in the morning, but now…"

Jazz then made a thoughtful gesture, "You know… maybe it wouldn't be so bad if you had something to distract you. Maybe you can pick up an extracurricular activity at school."

I thought about it and nodded, that's probably a good idea seeing how I hardly ever have anything better to do lately. But what could I do at school? Clubs are a no-go since too many of them are filled with the popular kids, I'm not interested in anything at school…

"Just look around, I'm sure there's got to be _something _at school you could do. You like to write don't you? Maybe you should check out the school newspaper job." Jazz suggested seeing how she knew how I've been writing down my story.

I gave her a nod, "I'll think about it."

Suddenly Dad came up from the lab… but he seems… different somehow. I don't mean different like anything physical, like a hair cut or a change of clothes, it's just… there's _something_ different yet familiar about him.

Dad looked at us and suddenly grew nervous… were his eyes always neon green? "Uh… hi kids, I, your father, am just going to school to talk to Mr. Lancer about Danny's problem. His problem, not mine."

Yeah, something's definitely up with Dad, his voice sounded different too… I feel like I know that voice but I just can't put my finger on it and it's really starting to bug me.

"Dad? Are you okay? You're acting kind of…weird, and I mean more than usual." Jazz spoke up my thoughts.

Dad gave us both a nervous smile… the same nervous smile Danny has been giving me lately…

"Fine, fine, never better… but uh … I gotta get to school now so I'll leave you alone, see ya!" Dad just ran out the door so fast that we didn't get a chance to even speak.

"That was… weird and I mean more than usual. Did you notice Dad's eyes were glowing green?" Jazz asked me.

I nodded, "See? This is the kind of strange stuff that's been going on lately. I think you're right Jazz… maybe I should take that newspaper job at school, maybe I could be a journalist and investigate without getting into trouble with the teachers.'

Jazz nodded and smiled, "Maybe I'll even join you little brother, after all, it'd be fun to go out and try to find out the mysteries of the world, or at least the mysteries that involves our family."

I smiled, "Thanks Jazz."

It was good to have someone to help you through these times where everyone else just ditches you. In fact it's starting to look a lot like that dream I had… the one where I was in cold water and made it to the circle where everyone just randomly left me except for Jazz… but then suddenly I fell and she disappeared… I shake my head, now's not the time to think such negative thoughts. Maybe those were just my fears manifesting in a dream. Well with Dad out of the house, Jazz doing her (extra) homework and Mom busy in the lab right now I thought I should try to talk to Danny again, maybe I can get more out of him. However, when I went to look for him in our room he wasn't there… in fact he wasn't anywhere in the house… huh… when did he leave?

I sighed, of course he left without telling me. I thought he said he wasn't going to ditch me anymore but I can see that's not working so well. Still, if something is happening to my brother and he won't tell me than it's my duty to find out what it is.

* * *

_**Author: I hope I'm doing a good job with the story, seeing it from a different POV from the series really freshens up the twist to the story.  
**_

_**Andy: You can say that again.**_

_**Author: Also, for Pokemon fans, I'm so excited! Pokemon X and Y are coming out tomorrow and I already pre-ordered X! I hope you're all excited as I am about it!**_

_**Andy: ... Anyway! Moving on!**_

_**Author: Right, right. I hope you guys enjoyed the story and leave a thoughtful comment, it would be appreciated. Thank you and have a nice day.**_


	8. Chapter 8: Dragon Rampage

_**Author: Sorry I didn't upload yesterday, it's just I got really distracted ever since I got my hands on Pokemon X. But here's the update now!**_

_**Andy: ...**_

_**Author: Andy? Hey, come over here and greet the readers!**_

_**Andy: Can't! About to fight the Gym leader!**_

_**Author: Andy! This is your story! Get out here now!**_

_**Andy: I'm busy! Just tell them to read the story!**_

_**Author: ... I apologize dear audience, apparently SOMEBODY is too busy playing MY game. I'll just let you guys read. I don't own Danny Phantom or any of its characters, they all belong to Butch Hartman, Andy is the only one who's mine.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 8: Dragon Rampage**_

*sigh* The big school dance, everyone is talking about it. Like with Sam I don't have a date and not planning on going, but I have to go now if only to keep an eye on my brother and that witch Paulina.

Right now we were at the mall and we're _supposed_ to be eating together and talking about stuff, but they send me to get some drinks or something even though we still had plenty of cokes left so they could talk in private without me… again. I sighed as I just decided to wait for them to finish since I'm not welcome back until they're done.

"Hey Fenton, your brother and friends ditching you again?" I nearly jumped, Valerie sure knows how to sneak up on me.

I sighed, "You could say that. I wonder what they could be talking about."

"Probably about the school dance." she suggested.

I shook my head, "Doubtful, they wouldn't exclude me from the conversation if it was just that. Speaking of the school dance who are you going with?" I mostly asked her so I would have someone to talk to.

"With Kwan, but I get the feeling he's going to dump me pretty soon. He's way more interested in some other girl than me and if she says 'yes' he'll dump me faster than a watermelon under gravity. I suppose if that happens I could go out with your techno friend Tucker… or even you Andy." she said with a sly smile and I gave her one back.

"I don't know, we are the 'losers' after all, or more like they're the 'losers' and I'm the 'loner loser'. Are you sure you want to be seen with us?" I teased her.

Valerie smirked back, "Hey, if a popular girl goes out with an unpopular boy chances are that boy would become popular too not the other way around."

I shrugged, "The high-school food chain is merciless I tell ya."

Suddenly people started running, like they were scared. And I noticed that icy blue mist came out of Danny's mouth… again, just like that time just before meat attacked the school. Wait… what's going on here?

"Look out Andy!" I heard Valerie shouted before she pushed me to the floor.

There was a loud roar that sounded like it came from a huge animal. I was on the floor but I spun around to see this big blue dragon creature rampaging from the clothes store, it spat out green fire everywhere and it looked angry. But that dragon… I swear I saw it before… like in a dream or something.

Wait, where's my brother? I quickly stood up, he went missing during that giant meat monster attack too.

"We've got to get out of here!" Valerie said as she quickly picked me up from the ground, she sure is strong, then again she is a ninth degree black belt.

"But my friends and my brother! Where are they?" I quickly scanned the area but I noticed that black and white blur flying towards that bloodthirsty dragon… wait… that's a person? But it's flying! Hold on… it's a boy… he kind looks like me and Danny only his hair is white… and he's glowing. Who and what is he? I think I saw him in my dreams too.

"Hey, haven't we met before?" the boy said as if he knew the dragon but didn't know its name or something. The dragon roared as it spat out green fire at him.

The boy dodged and said, "Okay, let's try this again. Hi I'm Danny Phantom and you are?"

Danny… Phantom? Wait… _Phantom_… he's a ghost? I guess that would make sense but… why is his name Danny? I mean it's a common name but it's way too close to my brother's name for comfort.

The dragon suddenly smashed Da- Phantom into a table and he groaned, "Testy, got it."

"I'm sure Danny and the others are fine Andy but we have to take cover!" Valerie suddenly yelled over the commotion and grabbed my hand and dragged me into a counter and we duck behind it.

"What are they?" Valerie wondered out loud as she took a peek out to see them.

I looked too and noticed the dragon had the same kind of glow and hue to the ghost boy. "I'm not entirely sure and my guess might be out there but… I think they're ghosts fighting it out."

"Ghosts? Oh my gosh, GHOSTS!" Valerie and I quickly duck again in case they heard us and attack us.

"Yeah, I mean what else could they be? They're flying and going through solid objects and stuff." I said quickly my mind too much on survival mode than thinking about words like 'intangibility' at the moment.

"Where are the cops? We're under ghost attack!" Valerie cried as she looked around but saw no signs of the police anywhere.

"You can't be serious, cops deal with human crimes like robbers, murders and terrorists not the supernatural kinds like ghosts attacking the mall! What are they going to do? Snap handcuffs on them and say 'you're under arrest'? Yeah I can see that working just fine Val." I said sarcastically and thankfully Val knew me enough that I would get sarcastic whenever I get stressed out.

"Still there has to be something someone out there can do, who's an expert on the supernatural? Your parents, they hunt ghosts right? Why aren't they here?" Valerie asked me and I sighed.

"They're not the most… capable ghost hunters in the world and I don't think they even know there are two ghosts battling it out here right now, otherwise they would already be here with guns a blazing."

"MUST HAVE TEE!" we cringed when we heard the dragon speak in a deep voice.

"Tea? It wants tea?" Val frowned in confusion.

"So let me get this straight… this giant ghost dragon is very angry and tearing everything apart because it wants… tea?" I was just as confused.

"How about some punch?" I heard the ghost boy shout before punching the dragon's face with such force that it's tumbling down… right… where… we… are…

"GET OUT!" I screamed as both Valerie and I ran from the counter just before the dragon crushed it with its enormous body and something gold came flying off its neck.

"Andy watch out!" I heard Valerie yell before I tripped over someone's bag and fell on my face… ow… and felt something like cold metal landed on my neck and big pieces of debris fell from the ceiling and hit the metal thing on my neck… did it dent it? I quickly stood up and looked down to see some kind of… amulet? Around my neck.

"Hey, what's this thing doing around my neck?" I was about to take it off when I remembered the ghost dragon and quickly spun around but… I didn't see it. It's a colossal fire breathing phantom dragon how could it just disappear… wait, a ghost dragon, duh, of course it can disappear. But I see… Paulina lying where the dragon was and she seemed a bit daze and out of it.

"Arugh… What hit me?" she noticed the bag that I tripped over earlier and smiled happily when she saw what was in it. "Hey! My Flee-Cee-Tee! They must've had it in my size! I guess good things happen when you remain a positive attitude."

I rolled my eyes at her before looking back down at the amulet around my neck… isn't this amulet that Danny gave to Paulina earlier? Wait… come to think of it… that dragon ghost was wearing this amulet too wasn't it?

"Andy, are you okay?" Valerie help me up to my feet.

"I'm fine, just barely. It looks like both of those ghosts flew the coop, literally." I said looking around but didn't see a hint of either of them.

"Looks like it… hey, where did you get the amulet? Isn't that a bit too girly for you?" Val teased when she noticed it.

"Yeah it is actually, it just fell on my neck." I went to take it off… tried to… because when I tried to unlock it I realized with horror that the metal was indeed dented by the debris that fell on it… too dented for me to unlock it!

"Uh-oh… it's stuck!"

Valerie quickly checked the back for me, "Yeah the lock is too dent, looks like you'll have to break it off or something."

"Are you kidding Val? Look at this thing; it's obviously valuable I can't just break it, maybe someone could fix the lock so I could take it off."

Valerie nodded before looking at the amulet again, "You know… there's something kind of weird about this thing… it's glowing and I could've sworn the green part of it is swirling or something."

"Please don't say anything Val, the last thing I want to hear is that I'm wearing some kind of ghost artifact that I can't take off, which doesn't sound too farfetched since I've noticed that ghost dragon had the same amulet around its neck."

"Maybe you should do some research on that dragon and that amulet, the two may be connected." Valerie said then Tucker came over to us with that goofy smile of his.

"Hey Valerie, want to go to the dance?" he asked.

Valerie gave him a look before frowning, "Look Tucker, you're a nice guy but I already-"

Suddenly Kwan, as if on cue, walked up to Valerie and said, "Hey Valerie, guess what? Donna said she would go to the dance with so you're dateless." and then he just walks off, wow, such as the food chain in high school.

I crossed my arms, "Well… maybe now you can go with Tucker." I said sheepishly as Valerie just sighed, she had already seen this coming anyway. I hid the amulet under my shirt, I didn't want to worry Danny, Tucker or Sam if it is something ghostly related, I can't be too sure until I research the thing and I better becareful with it.

"Actually Andy, I'll go with you, you look like you could use a date yourself. I'll see you at seven." she said and left before I even realized what she just said.

I blinked… what just happened? Did… I just get a date to the dance without even trying? I heard Tucker groaning, "Aw man, even your twin got a date."

Danny shrugged, "Hey, it's gotta be the Fenton charm. Way to go bro, didn't think you had it in ya."

I gave him a sheepish smile, "Thanks… uh I didn't think I did either."

A bit later that day when we came home to get ready for the dance tonight I quickly went to my laptop, I had to find out what the heck this amulet is and if it really was related to that ghost dragon that attacked the mall earlier. Paulina had it on last, then that ghost dragon and now… it's on me. Thankfully I found the amulet picture I was looking for and clicked on the link to it.

I saw pictures of a young woman wearing the amulet, apparently it's the Amulet of Aragon and… holy fudge cakes! The amulet can turn any wearer into a dragon ghost under extreme emotion like stress or anger, apparently the wearer could turn into a dragon willingly and have better control, but if they change due to the extreme emotions most likely they'll be lost in their rage.

… This amulet that's stuck on me… the amulet Danny gave to Paulina… I think Paulina did go into the mall earlier… and the dragon ghost was roaring in rage about 'tea' and when Paulina saw that cloth she called Flee-Cee-Tee… wait, the dragon didn't say 'tea' it said 'tee'… could it be… that this amulet turned Paulina into a ghost dragon? But… what did that mean for me? If I got angry or stressed… would I turn into a giant fire-breathing ghost dragon with no control whatsoever? Oh man… that's not good, I gotta get this thing off now before I really destroy and hurt somebody! Calm down Andy, just relax, if you get stressed out now you will turn into a dragon just calm down… breathe…

Okay, I can figure this out, I just got to somehow get this amulet off me and burn it. Maybe Mom and Dad could… no, they would try to blast it off me and knowing them I'm going to melt before the amulet would. Maybe Jazz may know a way, she is the biggest genius in this family after all.

Jazz gave me a look, "So let me get this straight; you're wearing the Amulet of Aragon that can transform any wearer into a giant ghost dragon willingly or under extreme stress or anger?"

Yeah, maybe I should've just told her to help me get the amulet off instead of giving her the full story, she's very skeptical when it comes to things like the supernatural. "Well even if you don't believe it can you at least get this thing off me before something bad happens?"

Jazz sighed, "It's too bent, you'll have to pry it open somehow."

"Jazz! That's not helping!" I snapped and noticed a growl escaped my throat that sounded way too animalistic to be human and my tongue was long like a lizard's and Jazz flinched too… calm down, calm down… thankfully I managed to calm myself down enough to stop the transformation from getting worse and I have a human tongue again. "You see what I mean Jazz?"

Jazz frowned, "Okay, I guess _something _supernatural is involved. I can find a way to get it off but you're going to have to remain as calm as possible we don't want you going on a rampage or anything."

I didn't like this idea, "But Jazz you know how hard it is for teenagers like me to control my emotions, I'm bound to get angry or stress at some point and then I wouldn't be able to stop the transformation."

She sighed and nodded, "I hate to admit it but you've got a point there Andy. But it's just for tonight, you need to stay calm. Just stay home and-"

"I can't stay home Jazz… I'm uh… taking Valerie to the dance with me tonight and I can't just stand her up." I said feeling embarrassed and Jazz gave me a surprised but proud look.

"You actually got a date? That's wonderful little brother! But… this could also be a problem… romance and school dances are known to cause a lot of emotional drama and that's the last thing you need right now." she pointed out and I had to agree with her, but… I couldn't just blow off Val like Kwan did.

"I know this is going to be a very bad idea, but I really need to go to the dance Jazz. I'm not just going to blow off Valerie like Kwan did." I told her and she nodded in understanding.

"Go then little brother, but please do your best to remain calm, happy and collected. Think you can do that until I can find a way to get that off?" she said to me and I gave her a smile and nodded, we had gotten pretty close over the past month.

"Thanks Jazz."

Though to be honest I was a nervous wreck, thank goodness the amulet doesn't react to nervousness or I'd be on a rampage right now. Maybe Val could help me get this stupid thing off during the dance, and then it's going in the furnace or the Ghost Zone.

It wasn't until later that night did I start to really get nervous, not only do I get to do to the school dance with an actual date with a popular girl I also have to watch my emotions to keep from turning into a rampaging ghost dragon, and in a place full of people like the school dance… I'm getting dizzy… I decided to go in the kitchen to get some juice to calm my nerves, and that's when I heard Dad was going to chaperone in the dance… another thing to add on my stress list tonight; humiliation from our parents.

"Funny I don't remember volunteering to chaperone tonight." Dad said while Mom was putting a tie over his big orange jumpsuit, yeah like that's real formal.

"I think it's great if you guys do anything that doesn't involve your sick obsession with ghosts." Jazz grumbled as Danny grabbed some of juice of his own to drink. I hit the amulet under my shirt just in case he knows about it; no need to worry him about it… at least I hope it doesn't come down to it.

"You okay bro? You seem kinda…" he stopped and noticed my hand was shaking and the juice was going everywhere. "… shaky lately." he finished.

"I'm just nervous… I didn't think Valerie would ever ask someone like me to the dance… I just don't want to mess it up." well it wasn't entirely a lie I am nervous about that too, but to a lesser extent, it's mostly the stupid amulet that's causing a lot of my nerves.

"Just relax bro; the more nervous you are the more likely you're gonna mess up." Danny said as if speaking from experience… which he possibly could since I have no idea what he's been doing lately.

"I'm trying bro, but between Valerie, the dance and our parents chaperoning the dance it's kind of hard not to be nervous." and especially added to the fact I could turn into a rampaging dragon at the drop of a hat the second my stress or anger gets out of control.

"Well just try to relax." Danny said as he headed up to our room.

Well not much happened until it was time for the dance. Valerie and I were walking together and I didn't like wearing tuxedo but it's appropriate.

"Hey Andy is that amulet still on you?" Val asked me and I sighed and nodded as I showed her the still stuck amulet I hid under my shirt.

"Did you find anything out about it?"

"Y-yeah and it's not pretty. Remember that ghost dragon that attacked the mall? Well it turns out… that was Paulina and she was wearing this amulet. This is the Amulet of Aragon and according to the research it can transform any wearer into a dragon under extreme emotions like anger."

Valerie began to look a little nervous and I don't blame her; she's practically going on a date with a dragon as long as this blasted amulet is on me. "So… basically you're like the hulk if you get angry?"

I couldn't help but chuckle at that despite myself, "Yeah, a bigger, ghostlier and more reptile version of the hulk. But I don't know how to get this thing off it's like indestructible so I can't break it!"

"Does Danny know about it?" Valerie asked.

I sighed and shook my head, "I saw him with Tucker doing research on that amulet so he knows about it but he doesn't know it's on _me _andnot Paulina anymore." I wonder how he'll react when he finds out Paulina doesn't have the amulet anymore? Probably freak out wondering what poor soul has it now.

"So why didn't you tell him?" Val asked me which cut me off my amusing.

"I didn't want to tell my twin that his brother is practically a loose cannon dragon, besides, if I do lose control and turn into a dragon I rather he didn't know it was me. My brother and I have been… drifting apart lately and I don't want to make it awkward between us by telling him I'm a potential dragon." I answered with a sigh.

Despite that I said earlier the amulet refuses to break I still tug and yank on it hoping the bent part would at least straight enough for me to get it off, but so far all this had done was hurt my neck.

"Andy stop, we're here, just try not to get mad." Valerie said as we reached the school and I sighed before hiding the amulet under my shirt again.

"Well… let's get this over with." I smiled at her as she just chuckled.

Well the dance was pretty nice, though Dad kept acting strange and I could swear his eyes kept turning green from time to time. Danny looked a little freaked out though, he must've noticed the amulet he gave Paulina was gone. Maybe I should tell him after all, maybe he can help me get it off.

"Hey Val, I'm going to go see if Danny can help with this thing." I said to her and she nodded.

"Okay Andy, good luck."

I smiled to her before heading towards my brother, "Hey Dan-" but I was cut off when Dash came out of nowhere and pushed me into the wall!

"Step aside Number 2! You're blocking my way to the ladies." he mocked and I could swear my breath felt like it was on fire and my teeth felt way too sharp to be human. I quickly calm myself down and thankfully they returned to normal. I gotta be more careful.

"Whatever Dash, go get them." I said to him as I quickly walked away before he decides to try and pound me again and most likely I would lose it and go dragon on his butt… which sounded very appealing right now.

"Danny!" I called and tried to run over to him but Paulina beat me there and I stopped.

"Hey Paulina… uh… what ever happened to that amulet?" Danny asked.

"I'm not really sure, I think I lost it in the mall." Paulina said like she doesn't really care.

"But that's not good! That amulet is… it belongs to Sam! And if I don't get it back things are going to get really ugly." Danny said in a slight panicky tone and I can see why; anyone could find it and wear it… like me.

"Whatever, listen Danny, I…" Danny suddenly interrupted her, "I-I'll be right back Paulina!"

I blinked and saw him running towards Dad who seems to be pointing an accusing finger at Lancer. Actually this may be a good opportunity to talk to Paulina… then again what if… no, I need to talk to her.

"Hey Paulina… you don't really like my brother do you." it wasn't really a question, I know her kind.

"Oh you're a smart boy. I could care less about your dorky clone, I only wanted to steal him away from that goth girl but then I just find out they're just friends, that is just a bummer, oh well, at least now I can just dump that stupid boy." Paulina smirked and that was making me angry, I didn't even care about the amulet anymore, all the matter was this little witch in front of me.

"If you so much as break his heart as well as his spirit I will make sure you will regret it!" I growled… and I do mean actually _growled_ like an animal, I vaguely realized this and tried calming down but what Paulina said next snapped that last bit of sanity left.

"Oh I haven't forgotten about you; you're that scrawny boy from two years ago. It's a shame you got away but perhaps that's a good thing, so I can destroy both you and your brother's social popularity together as a set."

I couldn't hold it anymore, the amulet glowed brightly, my body was trembling, thankfully we were at a corner so nobody noticed this, but my skin turned into blue scales, I felt my tongue longer and flexible, my teeth grew sharper than a shark's teeth, my neck got longer… it was a strange sensation, but I was too angry to really notice much of these changes.

"LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE!" I shouted but it didn't sound like my voice anymore, it sounded more like a monster's voice. As soon as I shouted these words I roared angrily at this witch. She looked up at me and fainted.

* * *

_Where am I? Who are these little people? I don't know and I don't care, all that matters is my brother, I must protect him from this little witch! But I don't want any witnesses, so I'll take her outside and then eat this little witch of a human girl! So I grabbed her with my claws and turned intangible before flying out. I'm surprised those little humans didn't see a great big dragon fly away, then again humans have such tiny brains they would lose their heads if it weren't on their shoulders._

_However when I was flying to find a nice isolated place to eat this wretched girl something hit me from behind with such force I fell onto a field where humans play what they call 'football'. Who did that!? Who interrupted my cause to protect my brother?_

_"Hey! Calm down now Paulina, you don't want to hurt Andy… wait… Paulina? … ANDY?" who is this kid? He's a ghost I can see that but why does he speak to me like he's familiar with me? I stood up and tried to get him to understand why I must do this, maybe he'll leave me alone._

_"SHALLOW GIRL! LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE!" I roared angrily and all the ghost kid did was frown._

_"Yup that's Andy, and here I thought Paulina got the amulet back…"_

_This ghost boy is getting on my nerves! I shot out my fire as a warning to leave, but instead he flew right at me, the little nerve! This pest is more annoying than those little insective flies!_

_Okay, this boy wants to play let's play! I hit him with my tail, that was enough for him to fly back to hit the wall. Now for the girl… OW! That ghost boy had the nerve to hit me in the face!_

_"Come on bro, you don't really want to kill her do you?" the ghost boy said and had the nerve to call me his brother! He is not my brother!_

_I only responded to this by roaring louder and tried to swipe him with my claws, he's really annoying me! The ghost boy is small and fast, I fired more of my fire at him he keeps dodging! Then the ghost boy grabbed the amulet around me neck, the little pest!_

_"Dang! It's stuck!" I roared and slammed him to the ground with my claws and growled as I leaned over to his face._

_"Okay, I hate to do this to you bro… but desperate times call for desperate measures." the insolent little ghost kid just phased himself into the ground and out of my grasp, then he suddenly flew back up in the air and took out… a fishing rod?_

_I roared angrily at him and tried to blast him with another fire attack, but he dodged again. The ghost boy actually smiled as he approached me, the little fly!_

_"The Fenton Fisher, it catches ghosts and dragon ghosts! Way to go Dad!" then the ghost boy suddenly tied me up with this rod and I couldn't break out of it! How embarrassing! I fell to the ground and struggled, he will NOT get the better of me and I'll show him what happens when he messes with me!_

_But then the ghost boy suddenly grabbed the amulet around my neck, turned it intangible and pulls it off me. I would've gasped if I wasn't already shrinking…_

* * *

… Ugh… what happened? Last thing I remember was talking snapping at Paulina and then… it's a blur… but what am I doing out here in the football field… at night? There was a sudden flash of light and I heard my brother's voice.

"Andy? Are you okay?" I was a bit surprised to see him out here too.

"What happened?" I groggily asked feeling like I was in a marathon and fell asleep or something.

Danny chuckled and helped me up, "Well let's just say you had a roaring time at the dance."

Roaring… ah! The amulet! Wait… it's in his hands? How did… when did… he take it off?

"Danny…? How did you take that stubborn amulet off?" I pointed at the amulet in his hand.

Danny looked at it and smiled, "Well it sure was a stubborn sucker, but nothing is impossible for your brother. Now come on, let's go back in the dance, I'm sure our dates are getting tired of waiting."

"Uh Danny… about Paulina, she's not the right girl for you, trust me."

Danny sighed and nodded, "Yeah, I kind of figured she was going to dump me…"

"But hey… maybe you could still catch the dance with Sam. I mean she has been looking forward to dancing with you." I suggested hoping he would take the bait, he and Sam really need to admit their feelings for each other.

Danny chuckles, "I suppose it couldn't hurt."

The two of us walked back into the dance, I feel so much better now that the amulet is off me, maybe now I can _actually enjoy_ the dance without feeling so stressed out.

Well it turns out Danny did dance with Sam, how sweet, but Tucker is remained dateless once again, poor guy.

"So, I'm guessing things worked out finally judging from the lack of amulet around your neck and your brother dancing with Sam." Valerie just kind of snuck up on me there.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you could be a ninja?" I groaned and she just smirked.

"I'm pretty light on my feet. Want to see how I dance big boy?" Val smirked and I smirked right back at her.

"Well bring it on then Miss Popularity." I challenged back and both of us chuckled before dancing together, I gotta say it's pretty nice dancing with Val, even if she'll never admit it to the popular kids, but hey, that's high school.

Oh yeah, and as for the amulet… well let's just say it disappeared one night, I later discover the ghost girl that rightfully owned the amulet got it back from Danny, but that's another story for another time.

* * *

_**Author: Andy! Stop whining, you'll play it later! **_

_**Andy: *grumbles* Fine! Hello readers, hope you liked the story, see you later, bye. Now can I play it?**_

_**Author: What kind of send off is that!? Seriously, this is supposed to be YOUR story of YOUR life, the least you could do is show your fans you care that they're reading it!**_

_**Andy: I care, it's just... I never liked this part! I mean how did I write my experience as a dragon?**_

_**Author: You didn't, /I/ added that there which is why it's in italicized. Anyway, I hope you people didn't find it insulting that Andy was the one who turned into the ghost dragon and not Sam, but I thought it'd be interesting to have Andy turn into the ghost dragon in this chapter.**_

_**Andy: I didn't.**_

_**Author: Nobody asked you. Anyway, we'll see you later!**_


	9. Chapter 9: Mysterious Haunting Occerunce

_**Author: Okay, here's the next chapter!**_

_**Andy: Geez, after that dragon fiasco I'm afraid to find out what else you have in store for me.**_

_**Author: Just relax Andy, all is well. Besides, this will have a twist in this chapter and I'm sure you'll like it!**_

_**Andy: Why do I think differently?**_

_**Author: You always do. Now come on, do the disclaimer!**_

_**Andy: Fine, DarkFoxKit doesn't own anything here except for me, Butch Hartman owns everything else, now enjoy.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 9: Mysterious Haunting Occurrences**_

Danny has been flunking biology lately and he refuses to even ask me for help nowadays! He knows I'm good in biology so why won't he ask? He use to ask me all the time when he needed help… have we drifted so far apart he won't even ask me anymore?

"Andy you can't keep worrying for him, maybe he's trying to learn on his own." Jazz said when I voiced my thoughts to her.

"I don't know Jazz, I still feel like we're growing apart." I sighed reading a book but not really reading it since I couldn't really concentrate.

"Maybe it's all in your head, but then again twins don't normally separate for so long unless they're trying to grow apart." Jazz muttered and I still heard her which didn't make me feel any better.

"Jazz, are you trying to help make me feel better or worse?" I grumbled.

Jazz sighed, "Look, all I'm saying is that you worry too much, just give him his space, I'm sure Danny will come around eventually."

"Yeah, so you say. Maybe I should keep an eye on him more often."

Jazz frowned and was about to say something when she looked down at her mail she just got this morning and saw something that made her very excited, "Wow! I can't believe it!"

I blinked, I thought we were talking about Danny and me, what the heck is she so happy about? "What is it?"

Jazz grinned so big that I was worried she would split her face in half, "Genius Magazine! They want to put Mom on the cover! I've got to tell her!"

"Wait, Genius Magazine; as in the magazine for women geniuses?" I smiled, "Hey Jazz, maybe I could get a newspaper job at school for my extra circular activity, maybe I could get in on the action like Genius Magazine."

"Yeah Andy, that would also be a great distraction with your worry for Danny." she smiled happily as she jumped into the kitchen where our parents and brother were eating their breakfast.

"Oh my gosh, they said yes!"

Danny then decided to taunt her, "Who said yes? The person you asked if you were a know-it-all snob?"

Jazz frowned at him, "No!" then she smiled again, "Genius Magazine said yes!"

I rolled my eyes as she went on a rant about how she wanted them to put Mom on the cover. Dad then looked at it too.

"Is it the swimsuit issue?" he asked suspiciously.

Jazz rolled her eyes, "Dad, Genius Magazine is for women geniuses, by women geniuses and about women geniuses."

My twin decided to say, "So it is the swimsuit issue! Oh gross, Mom's going to be in a swimsuit issue?"

"It's NOT the swimsuit issue! But this is a great way to show people I've got normal parents instead of a couple of ghost hunting freaks." Jazz said glaring at them.

"Oh come on they're not ghost hunting freaks." Danny argued weakly.

Dad, of course, have to prove him wrong, "Hey Danny, speaking of ghost hunting, check out our latest technology; the Ghost Gabber! It translates the mysterious sound ghosts use to words we use every day, here try it." he pushed the gabber thingy in my brother's face.

I couldn't help but notice the nervous look on Danny's face when he looked at the Ghost Gabber, I wonder why… then again he has been acting weird all month so I shouldn't be surprised anymore.

"Uh… um… boo?"

"I AM A GHOST, FEAR ME." the machine repeated back in a feminine voice and Danny suddenly looked even more nervous.

"I better get to school!"

"I BETTER GET TO SCHOOL, FEAR ME."

Danny smiled nervously before suddenly rushing off his chair, grabbing me and rushing out the door!

"Whoa Danny! What's the big hurry?"

"It's just Dad's invention was really bothering me." Danny groaned.

"I can see that, though it's odd that it was only repeating what _you_ say and nobody else. Well that and the added 'fear me' thing."

Danny only crossed his arms and frowned. I get the feeling he knew exactly why that thing was repeating everything he said but of course he's not going to tell me anything.

"Hey Danny, I was thinking about signing up for the school newspaper, you know for extracurricular activity." I said to him after we went on walking to school.

Danny blinked and looked at me, "Really, but why? You never had any interest in extracurricular activities before."

I sighed, "I didn't before because I was too busy having fun hanging out with you, Tucker and Sam, doing stuff together and helping you with your homework and you were helping me with mine, but lately it seems I've been shoved out of the loop so I need something to keep me busy and take my mind off it." I admit it; it felt kind of good to get that off my chest but now I fear I may have put guilt on my brother for this.

In fact I wasn't wrong; Danny quickly looked sadden and guilty as he looked down, "Oh… I'm sorry bro… I really didn't mean to keep blowing you off like that or make you feel unwelcomed."

I sighed, "It's okay Danny, Jazz told me I need to give you your space." but what I didn't tell him was that I was afraid… afraid that we were growing apart, afraid that he's keeping something really big from me and that if I ever do find out I'll be scarred for life.

Danny still looked guilty, "No, it's not okay bro… I've been hurting you, pushing you away, not just from me but from our friends. You've been really lonely haven't you?"

I didn't answer that, instead I said, "Maybe I should be Mr. Advice? Nah, I suck at giving advice, then again I seem to be the only person who's observant enough to see the students and even teachers for who they are."

Danny groaned, "Come on bro, answer me."

"I'm fine Danny, don't worry about me. You just figure out what you're going to do, especially on the upcoming biology test. I assumed you studied that's why you didn't ask for my help last night right?"

Danny frowned and I just knew this look meant he did study or tried to at least but it didn't work out so well.

"Last night was kind of hectic." he finally said with a sigh.

"I've noticed you haven't been getting much sleep lately." I would have asked what he had been doing every night but he never answers me so I might as well save my breath.

When we reached Casper High I let Danny meet up with Tucker and Sam and went to my own thing. First things first; sign up for the newspaper before heading to homeroom.

When I went into the room where the newspaper people are supposedly gathered I was surprised to see so few people here and among them was… Jazz?

"Jazz? What are you doing here?"

Jazz smiled at me, "I just thought I'd join the advice column since a lot of people in this school needs some good advice and you're definitely one of them Andy."

"Ignoring that…" I grumbled as I sat down beside her.

"Good morning students or should I say future reporters? I am Penelope Spectra but you can just call me Ms. Spectra." hey… wasn't she that lady I met a while back? Guess the school decided to hire her as the new counsel or something.

"So I see every one of you are inspired to be able to take into action or want to be a story writer." Spectra then gave Jazz a clipboard with paper on it. "Here Jasmine, pass this to everyone. This is the signup sheet to what you want to do in the newspaper, don't be shy now."

Something about her is a bit off… she's way too… peppy. Then a short man stood beside her, something seems off about him too, but I can't put my finger on it.

"This is my assistant Bertrand, he'll be helping some of you with the paper if you should need it." Spectra said with that never ending creepy smile.

Jazz handed me the clipboard first and to be honest I wasn't sure what I wanted to sign up for, just that I wanted to do something to keep my mind off Danny, Tucker and Sam for a while. There were a lot of interesting options, except the advice column seeing how Jazz signed that one.

Finally I decided to just go with journalism; it's a great way to just write whatever I observe in this messed up place called high school, than I passed it off to the other sign ups.

Jazz smiled to me, "So you picked journalism?"

I nodded, "I figured I might as well write down what I see in this school, after all I've got nothing better to do once homework is finished."

"Good point." Jazz patted me on the shoulder, "Don't worry about Danny, Tucker and Sam, they'll come around eventually."

I just smiled at her, "Yeah, I hope so. But until then I guess I better get use to writing down everything I see."

Well class was as boring as usual, Ms. Spectra isn't so bad once you get use to her, though the over peppiness is still creepy she seems like a nice girl, even though something tells me that she may not be all she seems… maybe I'm just being too paranoid.

So my life as a journalist began… well… it will after class. The biology test was easy for me, but something tells me Danny didn't do so well, he, Tucker and Sam went to the school library to check out something for extra credit because he totally can't come to me for help anymore apparently. I sighed to myself… my brother and friends gone and ditched me again, so I'm alone again in class.

School is over for the day, but I decided not to leave right away along with everyone else, I took out my new journal and my camera, these two tools, along with my pen, are going to be my new friends as I tackle on this new career. However, just before I could start testing this camera to see if its shutter works and if it has any film it was suddenly taken from my by none other than Dash Baxter himself.

"Dash! Give that back!"

Dash just snorted, "Why are you fawning over this little dweeb? You're really annoying me right now. You and Fenton #1 have been separate a lot since he went to hospital and that is also getting on my nerves, it's a lot more satisfying beating you both up to a pulp at the same time."

Of course Dash decided to be a jerk today again and take my camera! "Dash, please, I need that for my school newspaper job!"

"Oh, so you've got a job now?"

"It's more of an unpaid school project thing, but I really need that back!"

Dash just rolled his eyes as he tossed it to his buddy Kwan, "Kwan, go long!"

"I got it man!" Kwan grabbed it and I tried to get it back by jumping, of course that didn't work, both jocks are a lot taller than me, Kwan threw it back to Dash and vice versa, soon it turned into a game of Andy in the Middle!

Then Jazz came and grabbed the camera, "Jazz! I'm glad to see you." I said in relief.

"Dash, Kwan, stop picking on my little brother." Jazz snapped, and since Dash has a crush on her that was a pretty big blow, though I thought Paulina was his supposed girlfriend.

"Oh Jazz… why would you stand up for this wimp? He needs to be a man, not a scrawny diary writer!" Dash laughed.

"This is a_ journal_ and it's for the school newspaper." I growled.

"Come on Dash, we better like, get going before we're late for practice." Kwan said to Dash as he frowned.

"Fine, whatever." Dash and Kwan left the classroom.

"Thanks Jazz, that was cool how you stood up to them like that. If I tried that they would stuff me in the locker and break my camera." I sighed.

Jazz sighed too as she handed me my camera back, "I understand that you don't like them little brother and that Dash and other jocks are big jerks and all, but have you ever stop to wonder _why_ they're bullies in the first place?"

I blinked, she's kidding right? "Uh, because they're the popular kids of the highest food chain, let it go to their head and treat the 'lesser' kids as crap?"

Jazz shook her head, "While that may be true with most of them, I can't help but think Dash is a different case. He doesn't seem to be the typical, generic kind of bully."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm saying somewhere underneath that rough angry attire, is a young teen crying for help." Jazz explained and I looked down at my desk. I guess what she's saying is true, I mean Dash does seem a bit different from the other jocks in this messed up place called high school, but stuffing me into lockers and stealing and breaking my things doesn't exactly make me want to help his cause.

I have been thinking about it a lot though… people like Dash may have a hard life at home and he takes it out on those at school. Then there are people like Mr. Lancer, the guy means well though he acts like he favors the popular kids, but I'm starting to think perhaps Mr. Lancer only give them special treatment because the school board forces him to since the stars of their football is what helps fund this school, they can't afford for their parents to end up suing or moving them away. This is all just a theory but a plausible one.

Well since Danny, Sam and Tucker all went to the local zoo to research some purple back gorilla and Jazz had some extracurricular activities to do at school I decided to start walking home myself. Nothing exciting really happened at school today… except maybe what I heard happened to Mike being plastered on the library walls this afternoon, but I didn't see it so no story for me.

It didn't stay boring for long though, because on my way out of the school I saw some kind of cyborg thing flying by in the sky, "Huh?" I quickly took a picture of it before it was out of sight. I hope I could get a better look at it with this camera. However, before I could go on I saw Dash looking serious but also scared, he was walking beside this huge man, though I didn't recognize the man he apparently work as a staff, but something tells me something is very wrong here.

Against my better judgment I followed them, why? Perhaps I wanted to get a good scoop, perhaps I was too curious for my own good, whatever the reason I have gotten myself into some deep crap the second I chose to follow them. I hid behind the wall as Dash and the man rounded the corner and stopped behind the school.

"So Dash, you've been off your game lately, why is that?" the man asked him… that man's voice sounded familiar… he almost sounded like… Bertrand? Huh… I wonder if the two are related…

Dash gave his answer, "It's not my fault! My parents have been giving me all sorts of static lately. They're threatening to ground me if I don't pull my grades up. They want me to be a star athlete like Dad was and a big smarty pants like Mom was, she made straight As every year in a row, but I could barely make a C let alone an A! I've been too stressed to really get my head in the game anymore…"

Jazz was right… Dash really does have it hard, his parents expect too much of him, they want him to be a child prodigy… now I feel sorry for him, your parents wanting you to be a child prodigy… I know how that feels… Jazz is the prodigy at home, though our parents don't really pressure us that much they do expect me and Danny to get good grades like her. Still, Dash's parents expect him to do _everything_ perfectly, that's not the kind of pressure anyone should have.

The man didn't really seem sympathetic though, "Oh cry me a river, your parents expect too much from you. But you do realize that if you do poorly on the next game this school will go down the drain right? And everyone will blame you for it."

What should I do? I know I should stay out of it but… Dash looks like he really needs some help… but why should I care? It's not like I even like the guy… and yet I couldn't help but feel sorry for him, what is _wrong_ with me?

Dash was starting to look desperate, "Please sir, cut me some slack, I'm doing the best I can."

"I'm sorry Dash, but the teachers have been cutting you enough slack as it is. You've fallen too far behind, now it's time to make you pay."

Wait, what's going on? What's he going to do to Dash? My unasked question was answered when the man suddenly kicked Dash in the gut, this surprised me since I wasn't expecting anyone to hurt Dash! I mean Dash is the one who hurts others, not the other way around! What's going on here?

"You think you can just get away with everything just because you're popular and the teachers are too scared to touch you just because you're the big famous football star, well guess what? This is life, you can't just get everything you want simply because you're a 'famous athlete'! People work hard to get where they are and what have you been doing? Just slacking off!" I winced as he kicked him again. "If you keep this up you'll be no better than the low life dogs you always beat up like trash, no, in fact they'll be even_ better_ than you!"

Okay, I've just about had it! I didn't even think what I was doing, all I know is that one second I blinked, the next I was shouting, "STOP IT!" and the next I was standing in front of Dash as if to protect him… me protecting Dash Baxter… yeah… this is really messed up right now.

"F-Fenton #2!?" Dash coughed in shock… yeah, I can't believe what I'm doing either.

The man looked at me, obviously just as shocked, but he quickly glared irritably at me, "You… what are you doing here defending this guy? All he does is hurt you and your brother and friends, why do you defend him?"

I found myself glaring at him, "Why do you need to kick him? So he didn't so well lately in the games that's no excuse to get violent with him!"

Dash was suddenly very quiet, perhaps he's in shock, kinda like how I am now, my brain isn't the one talking, my mouth is just moving on its own. The man was still irritated, but there was some slight amusement in his eyes… his creepy eyes that I could swear are glowing red… and his form looked green like a shapeless blob thing… I quickly shake my head, whoa… I haven't been seeing weird things happening to people since that time I saw Dash 'mutate' almost a month ago.

"You are… an unusual guy, why do you defend for someone who bullies you? This is your chance to vent out all your anger and rage at him, years of suppressed anger from this big idiot who harmed you, your brother and your friend, can all be unleashed now, I promise I won't tell." this guy is trying to tempt me into hurting Dash too… and probably on any other day I might've taken it, pay back would've felt so good, but… no, not like this.

"All of that doesn't matter right now! Dash may be an insensitive jerk, but that still doesn't give you the right to hurt him like that! He… he wasn't bullying us, he was just trying to toughen us up!" I snapped, though I don't know why I was so determined to keep him from hurting Dash, it's not like he's my best friend or anything.

Then the man's eyes glow bright red in anger for a split second… though it was so fast I wasn't sure if it was my mind playing tricks on me again, but one thing's for sure; he's not too happy with me trying to keep him from slugging at Dash. "Alright kid, since you're so determined to protect him then you both will share the same punishment!"

It happened so fast… but the next thing I knew was pain, the guy was no amateur, he wipe the floor with me _and_ Dash, punched in the face, kicked in the gut, the back and the legs, until finally the man was satisfied and glowed for a second… what was he doing? I felt a bit… miserable, I mean more miserable than I should despite getting beaten up, though I'm kinda use to it since Dash and other jocks beat me and my brother up on a daily basis, but I just felt… really sad and the guy looked more… vivid… might not be the right word for it but it's almost as if he was feeding something off of us before he walked away.

I was in too much pain to stand up at the moment, but I looked over at Dash, he was in pretty bad shape, but at least his body was athletic enough to let him stand, but he didn't walk away like I thought he would, instead he came over to me, not like he's going to hurt me some more, thank goodness because I think I'd be dead if he did, with a rare concern look on his face.

"Hey Fenton… you uh… okay?" he asked me a little awkwardly, probably because he's not use to being nice, especially to his usual targeted victims.

"I'm sore all over the place and I can't stand without falling back down, but I'll live, maybe you better get back to class after you clean up those wounds." I said to him weakly.

But Dash didn't leave me alone like I thought he would, instead he sat down beside me, "I can't believe… what you did back there. Why did you try to protect me? I thought you hated me, I mean… I may not be the brightest leather jacket on the court but even I know that every nerd or loser kid I beat up really hates me."

I sighed, not really sure why myself either, but decided since he was talking I should answer back, "Well Dash, maybe if you didn't beat up everyone all the time they would be more inclined to like you."

Dash didn't say anything, so I decided to speak again, "Right, not your style… I guess maybe I'm too kind hearted for my own good. I don't really know that much about you Dash, just that you're a jock who doesn't get the… best grades in the school and that you just like beating up other people you think is lower than you, and yet I didn't want you get your just desserts, instead I tried to be a useless meat shield for you… heh, that's kind of funny I guess."

Dash looked at me again, "I can't believe I got protected by a scrawny nerd… *sigh* But that guy… he's been betting on me since I tried out for the teams and because I wasn't in the zone that one time he lost a lot of money and he wanted to take it out on me, it's not the first time we had one of these 'talks', but today was more brutal than usual. Everyone expects me to be this big perfect straight A and best athlete student, but the truth is though I'm good at sports I'm more of an animal guy, I love my dog Pooky and, if you ever tell anyone I named my dog that you'll regret it, and I've always wanted to be an animal biologist, but I've never got the time to really study it because my Dad is a big time athlete champion and wants me to follow in his footsteps no matter what, and Mom wants me to be a big business man, which I have absolutely no interest of. So yeah, my life is kind of complicated…"

I sighed again, "I get it… while my life may not be complicated like yours, it is complicated in its own way. Everyone has something complicated in their lives, but beating someone else up over isn't going to solve anything all it will do is cause others to dislike you, you'll create more enemies than friends."

"… So… do you hate me too?"

Oh great, why did he have to ask me this now? "… 'Hate' is such a strong word… I can't say we're friends or anything but… I guess I don't really hate you, just dislike you. But then I don't really like any of the A-List kids because you guys always treat everyone else like dirt."

"What about Valerie? You seem to get along fine with her."

My eyes widen, "You know about that?"

"It's pretty hard to miss, Val seems to like talking about you to, especially after that school dance." Dash chuckled and I blushed a little bit.

"Well whatever, but Dash, you know you beat me up every day so why are you sitting beside me right now like you care? Get to class before you're late, I need to wait until my legs can support my weight and get to the nurse." I was so sure Dash would leave me here, just because I 'defended' him… poorly I might add, doesn't mean we're going to be all buddy-buddy.

But again, Dash keeps surprising me today, "The teachers are pretty lenient on the A-List kids, so I won't get in too much trouble. And besides, it's not every day someone I beat up would stand up for me, so call me crazy but I'm starting to like you Fenton."

I looked at him again… that's the second time he called me 'Fenton' instead of 'Fenton #2' or 'Clone Fenton' or just a second insulting name in general, and he even said he's… starting to like me? "Is that a good or bad thing?"

Dash chuckled, "Well I'm hoping it's a good thing… come on, I'll help you get to the nurse, it's the least I can do for you."

I wanted to say something but decided against it, if he was going to help me get to the nurse faster I wasn't complaining, he easily picked me up… making me feel even weaker about myself, and swung my arm around his shoulder as he helped limp me back in the school, the hallways were empty since class was going on now.

This is… a very weird day for me… but hey, I grew up in a very weird family so you'd think I'm use to it by now, but this is a different kind of weird. Dash usually _sends _me to the nurse, not _help _me get there… that's my brother's job. I swear the world is turning upside down or maybe I'm in some parallel universe and I didn't know about it, first my brother and friends ditch me, I'm spending more time with Jazz nowadays instead of my twin brother, I signed up to be a journalist, jumped in to 'protect' Dash and now said guy is helping me to the nurse, _gently_! Yeah… this has got to be a parallel universe or something, there's just no other explanation for this!

"So… how's your brother been?" Dash asked me suddenly, probably to get a conversation going while we walked to the nurse.

"… I'm not really sure… he's been… busy lately. He, Tucker and Sam have been doing their own thing for a month now and I've been left to myself." I sighed, not sure why I was telling him this, but hey he told me about himself so I guess why shouldn't I right?

Dash didn't seem too happy about that, "Yeah… I have noticed you and your brother haven't been… really together lately and usually you two come in packages all the time. Did something happen between you two or is that too personal?"

Wow, despite his grades, Dash is a lot smarter than people, myself included, give him credit for. "Yeah, I guess you could say that… they've been pushing me away and even though they're trying to make amends I don't think things will be the same between us again, they just keep drifting apart and no matter how I try to catch up to them they just keep moving further and further away."

"Wow, cliché much? But yeah, I get your point, no wonder you seem the 'outcast' of the loser trio lately. Oh we're here." I was about to protest that we aren't 'losers' to Dash but we were already in front of the nurse's door.

"Well… here we are… you can get to class now Dash, I can take it from here." I said as I tried to swing my hand off his shoulders, but to my surprise Dash still held on to my arm. I blinked as I looked at him.

"Sorry Fenton, you're not going to get rid of me that easily. Come on, let's get you inside."

"Uh… not that I don't appreciate it Dash, but why are you helping me?"

"Are you kidding? You helped me… and I'm hoping that maybe… we could uh… you know, start fresh?" Dash said with a red tint on his face.

I blinked… and blinked again, did he just say what I think he said? "Start… fresh? Dash, are you…?"

"L-look, you don't have to agree if you don't want to. I'm just saying maybe we could… you know, hang a little bit, and maybe study biology together… I do need a tutor with my failing grades." Dash's face was redder than before, obviously this is embarrassing for him, yet he's doing it because I 'helped' him from that man, even though he did beat us both up in the end, I guess he's still shocked that I even tried to help him in the first place rather than just let him get beaten to a pulp.

"You're asking if you want to be my friend?" I asked to make sure I was interpreting this right; Dash, my bully since grade school is asking me to be his _friend_?

"W-well… look, this is embarrassing, but the only real friend I have is Kwan and he's not always… up there if you know what I mean. Besides, I really need someone who is smart like you to help me with my studies so maybe my parents can get off my case." Dash said quickly, hoping this didn't make him appear weak or wimpy.

I still can't believe this is actually happening… but despite our past I was willing to give Dash a chance, plus I'm still unofficially isolated from my own friends and brother anyway and I could use someone to talk to in school, while Jazz is the one I usually talk with at home.

"You really mean it Dash? You're not going to just change your mind and start stuffing me into lockers again tomorrow as if none of this ever happen, are you?" I wanted to be sure he was willing to be a real friend and not just drop that the second his jock status was questioned.

Dash gave me a firm nod, "I mean it, I swear it on my football trophy I will not go back on my word."

Then I gave him a smile, "The yes, I would like to have you as a friend Dash."

Dash looked at me, still blushing, "W-well, thanks, um… shall we open the door?" he quickly opened the door, obviously to keep the awkwardness out of the situation, but I still couldn't believe it; Dash… as my friend. I need to write a full on journal for this.

Well, after the nurse treated our wounds, thankfully they weren't serious enough to call our parents because I do not want them to overreact, ever since the accident with Danny, Mom and Dad tend to… go over the tops if one of us gets sent to the nurse, not that I blame them, they almost lost one of their sons and I almost lost my brother, but… lately it feels like I have anyway… sorry, I really need to stop dwelling on that.

Anyway, the rest of class was boring as usual, but Dash would occasionally get my attention to watch him do something funny and I gotta admit the guy knows how to keep things entertaining. It was then after P.E. did something strange happen again.

Dash was flexing in front of the mirror, "You are one smooth looking dude."

I rolled my eyes at this, "Now Dash, don't get a bigger ego, it's already big enough as it is."

Dash pouted at me, normally that would've earned me a one trip to the lockers, but now… when I joke around he just acts like… a friend. I'm not use to it but I'm already enjoying it.

"Hey, don't ruin my fun."

"Hey Dash." I perked up when I heard Danny, though he still doesn't know of my new friendship with Dash and Dash still doesn't like my twin brother, though he doesn't bully him anymore at the sake of my request he still calls him names and they still don't get along… I'm hoping I could change that one day.

"What do you want Fentoenail?" Dash glared at him.

"I'm too weak and defenseless to open my locker, can you open it for me?" Danny asked with a grin on his face and I just knew he was planning something.

"Out of the way loser." Dash pushed him aside, but knowing my brother he's got something set up for him and I'm wondering if I should stop it… I mean being friends with Dash is still new to me and Danny is still my brother… apparently I took too long to decide because as soon as Dash opened the locker door he was suddenly thrust at the lockers covered in some blue gooey thing and blinded with a purple thing and then this cyborg ghost just appeared in front of him.

"Hmm… according to my scanners you're an average human, destined for an average life after high school." I was hiding at the time, but I didn't miss a single thing the cyborg said, what did he mean by 'average human'? Could it be looking for something or _someone _who isn't?

Suddenly the William Tell Overdell tune began playing and the next thing I knew the cyborg's jets came out of its back and he flew through the roof… literally. With the coast clear I hurried over to Dash… where did Danny and Tucker go? They were just here! Ah whatever, I need to- ah! The things trapping Dash just dissolved! Dash fell to the floor.

"Dash… are you okay?" I asked in concern and Dash just groaned.

"What just hit me?" he asked me.

"I'm not sure but some kind of floating ghost-like cyborg just flew through the roof."

Dash blinked before looking up at the hole in the roof, "A cyborg ghost? … You sure you haven't been watching too many horror movies lately?"

I sighed, "I'm sure Dash, it's what trapped you a while ago. I guess whenever it leaves its power, trap or whatever is dissolved too. A lot of weird stuff has been going on lately anyway, which is why I decided to be a journalist for the school newspaper."

"Huh… I wonder if I could get a picture of that cyborg ghost. "

"Dash, focus! … Okay, why don't you come over to my house during the weekend and I can help you study? In the mean time let's do a little ghost hunting ourselves."

"What do you mean? We're not actually going to hunt that thing ourselves are we? But we're just kids, we can't deal with the supernatural stuff!" Dash, despite all his toughness, is easily frightened especially with things like ghosts.

"Calm down Dash, my parents are ghost hunters, I'm sure we can use some of their equipments to protect ourselves and to locate that cyborg ghost." I said confidently.

So now Dash and I find ourselves back at my house, wow… never thought I would bring DASH of all people to my home so willingly. Dash looked around, of course he's never been in our house before so he wanted to see what was here, but it wasn't until we got to the lab downstairs did he look around in awe.

"Wow, your family is so high-tech, just look at all this stuff!" Dash said clearly impressed by the ghost technology even if they don't work. Then again, maybe they do, they just don't have the right test subjects.

I picked up a green and silver rod, actually I'd say almost all of the equipments are silver/gray and green.

"What's that?" Dash asked pointing to the rod I was holding.

"Not really sure, I think I saw Mom used it once like a ninja and nunchuk." I pushed a small button and it suddenly extended longer like a staff. "Oh, yeah this must be the Fenton Rod, it can smack ghosts even when they're intangible and even zap them with electricity, pretty nifty if it actually works."

"You don't even know if it works?" Dash asked surprised that I didn't know for use.

I shrugged, "Well no, I mean there weren't any ghosts around for it to use it on since it doesn't hurt humans or animals, just ghosts. But now I'd say we should let this baby have a test drive on that cyborg ghost."

"Yeah, let's give it a shot, but what about taking pictures of it for your journalism report thing?"

"Dash, it's journalism, not photography, I just write it down. But I suppose a picture would give me extra credit… IF I could catch it on film, but it'll probably be invisible in the actual print."

Dash sighed after scratching his head, "Whatever, so are we going to kick some ghost butt or what?"

I smirked as I handed him another Fenton Rod, "Just be sure not to knock yourself out."

"Hey, I'm the star quarterback of football, I'm more worried about _you_, think you can keep up with me?" Dash smirked back.

"We'll just have to see then won't we?"

"I guess we will, but where are we going to find him?"

"That's a good question… he sounded like he was hunting for someone, it's not human apparently, so maybe… maybe an animal at Amity Zoo?" I guessed.

Dash smiled, "Great, then let's go there." I get the feeling he likes the animals there, he does have that little Chihuahua dog…

Okay so anyway Dash and I were at the Amity Zoo at night, we figured the cyborg ghost would most likely show up at night since night is when ghosts usually appear, or according to my parents they do, that doesn't mean they don't show up at day time either, trapping Dash earlier at school today was proof.

"Okay, we're here, so now what?" Dash asked looking around, a little crept out that we were out here so late.

"Now we wait, if that cyborg ghost is out here then he'll let himself be known I'm sure." I said.

Dash scratched his head, "But if he's a hunter wouldn't he stay hidden at all times?"

He is a lot smarter than most people gave him credit for, "True, but the hunter wouldn't care about stealth anymore once he gets his prey, so I guess you could say we'll be waiting for the hunter to show himself. Mom and Dad did say Ghost Hunting would take some patience, even if Dad is a bad example since he's gets way too excited when it comes to ghosts."

Dash chuckled, "Your parents are very… enthusiastic aren't they?"

"They sure are and I love them."

Okay, so we've waited… and waited… and WAITED. For how long? Probably about an hour, thankfully Dash brought some a DS with him so he could stay entertained… I should've thought of that myself before coming here. Then finally our waiting paid off, the cyborg ghost appeared but he was in the purpleback gorilla's cage, and he sounded angry.

"You were supposed to be the bait you stupid animal!" he snapped at the gorilla. The gorilla was the bait? The bait for his true prey I'm guessing. But then suddenly the 'gorilla' turned around to reveal… it was costume… with Tucker and Sam in it… what? What are they doing here!?

"Sampson is NOT stupid!" Sam snapped, of course being the animal lover that she is she WOULD say that instead of screaming and running for her life like a sane person.

"He's also not here, want to leave a message?" Tucker said holding up his PDA… again WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE!? They almost act like they know this ghost.

"You two!? You'll pay for this!" the cyborg ghost snapped… yeah they apparently know each other.

"What's going on? Why are the geeks talking to that ghost like they know him?" Dash was just as confused as I was.

"…" Danny, Sam and Tucker HAS been acting kind of weird lately, and they've been excluding me a lot from their recent activity since the accident a month ago. Maybe… just maybe they're related? They know this ghost and they seem to be use to its presences…

Tucker was doing something with his PDA and the cyborg ghost suddenly… started doing push-ups? Is Tucker somehow controlling that ghost?

"Stop! Stop! I can't stop!"

Then a familiar yet unfamiliar voice spoke up, "I can help with that!" I nearly gasped when that ghost boy I saw in my dreams before suddenly kicked that cyborg ghost!

"Holy sweat socks! It's another ghost!" Dash exclaimed and Andy quickly covered his mouth with his gloved hands. "Shhhh! You WANT them to see us!?"

"But he has a hazmat suit like yours." Dash pointed at Andy's suit. Andy blinked; he hadn't noticed it before but the ghost boy did have a similar suit to the one he was wearing.

The ghost boy was punching the cyborg ghost, but then it blasted the ghost boy to the ground. Then Tucker put something in his PDA and the cyborg's suit suddenly began polishing his face.

"They're working together?" Andy frowned, this was getting weirder and weirder, and where was his brother Danny? Shouldn't he be with them?

"Enough fooling around Tucker." Sam hissed.

"Power him down already, now!" the ghost boy quickly said to Tucker.

Tucker just smiled and waved his PDA, "Oh relax guys, everything is under-"

Suddenly an arrow pierced the PDA into a tree. Tucker groaned, "Control… ugh… I had FOUR more payments on this one!"

"Tucker, you're fired." the ghost boy glared at him.

"That ghost boy knows Tucker and Sam… I wonder if it knows Danny too." I said mostly to himself.

Dash frowned at that, "The geeks actually fight ghosts? Huh, who knew that had the guts? But… what about us?" he gestured to the Fenton Rods they've been holding.

"Let's wait and see how this turns out first." I answered.

We heard the cyborg ghost saying that he wants the ghost boy's pelt at the foot of his bed, which grossed us out. I mean can you imagine having a human… err… something that LOOKS human as a pelt on your wall/bed?

"Well ghost boy, any last words?"

To my surprise the ghost kid was really clam about this, "Just this." he said before he… pat his head, waved in front of his face, beat his chest and then… scratched his butt?

"What are you doing?" the cyborg ghost demanded.

"I think he's lost it." Dash whispered to me and I was about to agree until the ghost boy answered; "Calling a friend."

All of a sudden the real purpleback gorilla named Sampson came roaring in fury as he pounced on the cyborg ghost. Sam smiled, "You've learned his language?"

"Well sure, all he does is this." cue butt scratching.

Dash and I watched, along with Tucker, Sam and the ghost boy as Sampson began beating the bolts out of the ghost.

"Wow, that monkey can probably lift more weights than the coach!" Dash of course began seeing this as an action movie; gorilla vs. cyborg ghost, coming to a theater near you.

"Technically Dash he's a gorilla, he's not a monkey at all. Monkeys have tails, gorillas are part of the ape family." I corrected.

Dash blinked, "Oh right, I forgot you were into biology."

I shrugged, glad that since we became friends he wasn't too bothered by me correcting him, in fact he thanks me for it since it helps him with his homework and tests.

Soon, after Sampson completely tore through the cyborg, I heard Tucker said, "Still… why would a ghost need a high-tech battle suit?" that is actually a good question. Then suddenly the head was smack into the ghost boy's hands and there we saw… two little green feet and legs and a high squeaky voice.

"I am the Skulker! The Skulker! Do you hear me? Fear me!" the ghost boy took out the little thing and it turns out the cyborg ghost… or 'Skulker' as he called himself, was just a little tiny blob with eyes, mouth, hands and feet.

"Wow that is a puny ghost." Dash snickered.

Something didn't feel right… it almost felt like there was something… behind us. I turned around and jumped back when I saw two green wolves growling at us hungrily, but they were not normal; they're green and they're glowing!

"D-Dash… turn around."

Dash was too into what was going on behind us though, "Hey cool! They sucked him up in that thermos!"

"DASH! TURN AROUND!" I yelled and that got him to turn, "Wha- AH!" he yelped when he saw the two wolves.

"I-I think they're ghost wolves… get out your Fenton Rod, it's our turn to fight now." I said readying my Fenton Rod.

"Y-you sure these will work?" oh come on Dash, this is no time to get cold feet!

"Just fight like you've always been doing with nerds and losers!" I snapped at him as I swipe the rod at them. The two wolves dodged, of course since I'm not very athletic they'll be able to dodge most of my swings, I'm going to need Dash's help for this one.

"But they can fly! They can bite us!" Dash yelled, he was totally losing it!

"Dash! Just fight them!" I yelled back before managing to hit one of them and they got electrocuting upon contact.

"Sweet, it really does work! Come on Dash, aren't you supposed to be the man between the two of us?"

Dash grumbled, "Fine, I'll go out fighting! WAAAAAAH!" he charged and whipped the other wolf ghost and caused it to be electrocuted too. "Wow, that was awesome!"

"Isn't this a lot better than bulling the weak? Come on, let's see if we can get rid of them before anyone notices them."

Just when Dash and I were about to hit those ghost wolves again they were suddenly sucked by a strange light, I jumped back and I'm sure Dash did to as they were sucked into a thermos… is that the Fenton Thermos? Yeah and it was being held by the ghost boy himself. He must've heard us or something, how else did he know we were here?

The ghost boy looked at me… I know I saw him in my dreams before but something about him is just so… _familiar_. Both of us stared at each other for hours…w ell it _felt _like hours, reality it was more like a few seconds.

The ghost boy finally said, "Uh… hi?"

Dash screamed and went into hiding… I'm going to have to talk to him about his fear of the supernatural later. "You're… a ghost… right?" I asked him even though it should've been obvious seeing he's glowing, his hair is way too white, his eyes are glowing and his legs are fused into that ghostly tail.

"Uh… yeah I guess I am. You should go." the ghost boy said before he flew away into the night sky.

"Whoa… cool." Dash commented as he crawled out from under the table. "You just stared him down and he flew off."

I looked at him, "Dash, that ghost boy… I think he knows me somehow. And there's something about him that's familiar but I can't put my finger on it. He kind of looks like me or my brother but with white hair, tanner skin and green glowing eyes."

"That and he's a ghost and you and your brother obviously aren't." Dash finished.

"Yeah… it's confusing…"

Well while we were going home after the fiasco in the zoo, Dash decided to ask me, "So… you're good in biology right? Think maybe you could tutor me a bit at your house? I've been interested in it but I never seem to have the time to really study it."

I chuckled, "Sure Dash, just never thought you'd ask me something like this."

"Yeah it's kind of weird isn't it? Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning then since it's Saturday." Dash said as he began walking in a different direction since his house is opposite to where I live.

"Wow… I can't believe I'll be tutoring Dash tomorrow morning…" I said to myself, but I was also curious about that ghost boy I only saw in my dreams before. Who is he? Why is he so familiar to me? And why are Tucker and Sam hanging around him? And where was Danny in all that? Ugh… I hope I can figure this out soon, my head is spinning.

* * *

_**Author: Shocked that Dash is now Andy's friend? Well like I said there's a twist in this chapter.**_

_**Andy: I'm just glad it's not a bad one... I think.**_

_**Author: I just figured people always make Dash the bad guy bully, so why not make him a friend for a change? This could definitely spice up the story.**_

_**Andy: No kidding; he's a bully and now he's my friend. This will take time to get use to.**_

_**Author: Heh, anyway we'll see you guys later! Please leave a review!  
**_


	10. Chapter 10: My Brother Won't Listen!

_**Author: Alright people, I finally got another chapter up. And by the way ****starwarsgirl759, I get that you're excited for the story and I'm glad you like it and all, but please don't ask me why I didn't put one up on Friday if I failed to. I do have a life outside the fanfiction world after all. Besides, I have my reasons for slowing down updates. You can PM me if you want to ask me more or just want to chat, I don't mind.  
**_

_**Andy: You're making me depressing you know.**_

_**Author: That's part of the story. Besides, I've been eager to write this chapter since because Dash is Andy's friend now it makes this episode a twist.**_

_**Andy: Yeah, no kidding. *crosses arms.***_

_**Author: Oh come on, you know you like it.**_

_**Andy: Do not!**_

_**Author: Anyway, I don't own anything here, they all belong to Butch Hartman. Andy's the only character I own.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 10: My Brother won't Listen!**_

It was Sunday morning, I was in the kitchen with Jazz and Dash. Jazz decided to tutor both him and myself in Math since we're both struggling with it, while I teach him biology.

"You got that?" Jazz said after showing us some complicated solution.

"Not really." I groaned, I'm never going to get this!

Dash however has the hots for my sister, "Aww…"

Jazz was not amused, "Dash you have to focus! I'm doing a thesis on tutoring the untutorable and you're disproving my thesis that nobody is untutorable!"

Dash just smiled, "You know you're cute when you say that word."

I sighed, "Dash, my sister is not interested, will you please focus?"

Dash sighed, "Fine, but none of this really makes any sense."

Suddenly Danny came upstairs drinking some… is that milk? He hadn't noticed Dash yes, "Hey Andy, Jazz-" then he noticed him. "Dash? What are you doing here?" Dash just glared at him… yeah, they still don't get along.

Suddenly Danny's hand just… slipped through the table. Not slip as in fall but it slipped right _through_ the solid table. How is that even possible? And this caused him to spill the milk on Dash's head and fly the papers everywhere!

This, of course, angered Dash, "Watch it Fentonalski, you're already on thin ice!" he snapped, the only reason he didn't beat him up right then and there is because of me and Jazz.

Danny quickly backed away, he still didn't know Dash became my friend since we hardly ever talk anymore. "S-sorry, I was just… passing through!" he quickly ran down into the lab and closed the door.

Dash sighed as he put the papers from his head down. I blinked and said, "Did anyone but me just notice Danny's hand went through the table like it wasn't there anymore?"

"Not really, maybe you're just stressed out from that ghost you fought last night." Jazz suggested. I had told her about the ghost wolves, but she was a bit skeptical about it.

"Maybe… but it looked pretty real to me." I grumbled to myself.

Dash then smiled, "Hey, I know what will cheer ya up, an invitation to my big Dash Bash party this coming Saturday." he handed me and Jazz and invitation.

I blinked… he's actually inviting me to his big jock party? I mean I knew we became friends and all but it's only been a few days.

"And then work on my thesis on the effects of being mean to one of my brothers and then acting me out… hmm… I'll go on one condition; you invite Danny too." Jazz smirked.

Dash frowned, "Okay I guess, but he better not ruin it."

"Hey Dash… why did you invite me to your party? I mean it's not like I'm popular A-list material you know."

Dash chuckled like I just said a funny joke, "You kidding? You're like my best pal, next to Kwan, and even he wouldn't stand up for me like you did. Of course I would invite you, A-list or not."

I smiled a bit, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to go to a party full of popular kids, they aren't exactly…t he nicest group in the bunch. "But these clothes… aren't they a little bit expansive?"

"Maybe a little, but they are very high and very hip. Totally Dash." he smirked.

I rolled my eyes, he still Dash after all, "Sorry dude, but we don't have those clothes and Mom and Dad probably wouldn't be too willing to buy them for us."

"Oh that's okay, you don't NEED to wear it… I probably could change the dress code for ya." Dash said obviously hoping I could go, which is kind of odd since we JUST became friends a few days ago.

I looked down to look at the latest cover of Genius Magazine, my own brother made the front page because he got close enough to the purpleback gorilla and realized he is a she. Go figure right?

"And he only got a C out of that." I chuckled, Mr. Lancer is a very strict teacher, even if he looks like he plays favoritism with the popular kids like Dash here. Oh yeah, nobody in our school knows that Dash and I are friends now, except maybe Kwan but he hadn't said anything about it, and Jazz since I talked to her about it before, she seemed rather pleased about it but she is annoyed that he never concentrates when she tries to tutor him.

The reason why nobody else knows about it is because we wanted to keep it a secret for the time being, but Dash has no problem telling everyone about it eventually. I did though, mostly because Danny, Tucker and Sam would be pretty ticked off at me when they find out I've made friends with their enemy. Well, then again it is their fault for always ditching me.

"Hmm…" I looked over at Jazz as she looked at the invitation card and then getting an idea… uh-oh, I wonder what she's planning?

"You know what? I'll go, but only if you invite Danny too. It wouldn't be fair that you invited us but not him." Jazz said.

Dash frowned, "But… I don't want to invite the Fentoad." he grumbled.

"Dash, he's really a great guy like I am, he's not that much different from me you know." I said, knowing Jazz did that in hopes Dash would get along with Danny too.

"I still don't like him. But fine, later today at the Nasty Burger I'll hand him one, but don't expect me to be all nice about it." Dash said as he pouted.

I chuckled, "Alright then Dashy poo, you want to learn more about biology before we call it a day?"

Dash sighed, "I do have to leave soon since Dad wants me to practice more football with him."

Jazz nodded, "In that case, here's all the homework you need to do so you'll be caught up." She gave him a lot of folders, Dash's expression was priceless and I almost laughed.

"Y-you can't be serious! My computer would overload with all this!"

"Then upgrade it or get a new one." Jazz said simply as Dash pouted.

Dad suddenly came running out from the lab, "Kids, have you seen where the Fenton Unlodger is?"

Jazz looked at him, "You mean the plunger? It's in the bathroom."

Dad ran upstairs and I sighed, "Dad clogged another invention didn't he?"

"What else is new?" Jazz sighed too.

Dash just chuckled, "Alright then I guess I'll be seeing you later Andy, you will be going to the Nasty Burger this afternoon right?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I suppose I will be, if nothing else I could TRY to hang out with Danny and my old friends again." that'd be nice… they hadn't excluded me from hanging out with them but they still do ditch me a lot and always talked quietly or in codes.

Jazz put her hand on mine as I looked at the magazine my brother made… without me once again… I looked up at her, "What?"

"You know what. Don't give up hope Andy, you'll find out what's going on with Danny someday." she reassured.

I appreciate her comfort but let's face it; if he was going to tell me he would've told me a month ago. "I get it Jazz…"

"No, you don't, you still think he doesn't trust you to tell you."

"He doesn't, otherwise he would've by now."

"Okay, you have a point there, but Danny still does love you, you know… don't think otherwise, he's probably just going through a hard time is all." Jazz said still trying to reassure me.

I sighed, "Jazz, I appreciate that you're trying to reassure me, but face it; Danny's not going to tell me squat and we'll just keep going on ignoring each other. Well no more… I'm talking to them at the Nasty Burger today." with that I stood up and went to the lab before she could say anymore and I stopped when I saw not only Danny was gone from the lab, which is odd itself since the only way out was up the stairs, but the entire place was covered in green stuff! I… I think that's ectoplasm.

"Danny! I'm coming back! I can't wait to see the lab looking exactly how I left it!" I heard Dad said as he came down the stairs… and interesting choice of words there.

Dad came downstairs and saw the lab, I frowned, "I think something exploded…"

Dad then suddenly smiled, "Yup, perfect! Oh Andy, help me pick some of these up!" he tossed me some boxes and I glared irritably since I had came down here to be alone not to extra work.

I'll spare you the details… let's just say I had to take three showers to get the ectoplasmic gunk off me. Later that afternoon, I walked to Nasty Burger to see Danny, Tucker and Sam were already at the table.

"I see you guys came here without me… again." I said a little bitterly.

They stopped talking and looked at me in shock and then in guilt after what I said sunk in. I didn't mean to be rude but I couldn't help but feel bitter.

"Sorry bro… I guess we've been isolating you again, haven't we?" Danny said with a frown. "But uh… where were you last night?"

I crossed my arms, "Oh _now_ you ask me that. Danny, we really need to talk. I don't like that you keep leaving me out of conversations and-"

Tucker's stupid PDA's ring tone or whatever went off, "Oops, sorry, gotta take this."

"As I was saying, Danny, I want to know what's going on. You, Tucker and Sam have been avoiding me all month long since the accident and I'm getting sick of it. I've given you space, but now it's time you told me what's been going on." I demanded.

Danny looked troubled, he didn't want to tell me, but this time I'm not giving him a choice, but unfortunately Sam had other plans, "Look Andy, whatever happened to Danny is his business and his business alone, if he doesn't want to tell you, you can't make him."

Of course she'd stick up for him, "Sam, I understand that, but is it really worth keeping me out of the group like that? We use to be so close, now we rarely even talk anymore."

Danny sighed, "Andy… I'll tell you when I feel ready, okay? But for now… it's just not a good time, I'm sorry bro…"

I frowned even more, "Fine, don't tell me." I sat down. "But I will still figure it out. What are you guys planning to do next Saturday? Maybe we can catch up on lost time."

"We could try going to the movies." Sam suggested, glad that I've changed the subject.

"We're kind of low on cash right now." Tucker grumbled.

"Hey, if you're tapped out I can loan you the money." Sam said like it's no big deal, but Tucker knew better.

"Lend means 'repay' and 'repay' is out of my reach." Tucker said.

Then I noticed Danny was looking at Paulina, the little selfish witch, she was getting a mighty mini cheesy melt… huh, didn't know they even had mini cheesy melts here. Then I saw Dash was handing out his invitations to all the cool and popular kids, including Paulina herself, ugh… great, _she's_ going to be there too.

Danny sighed, "Great, it's the hottest party of the year and Paulina's going and I'm not, again."

"I don't understand what you see in her." Sam grumbled.

"It's her beauty and men's lust for it. Trust me; beauty doesn't last forever." I said and Sam nodded in agreement.

"Why don't we get invited to the cool parties? We have charms, good looks… at least I do." Tucker said being the ever so 'modest' guy.

I sighed, they didn't know about my own invitation and Dash and my new friendship and if they won't tell me what's going on with my brother I'm not telling them about it. It's only fair if I start keeping my own share of secrets, at least that's now I see it.

"Forget about it, when it comes to the popular kids we're as invisible as… well you get my point, not that it'll matter ten years from now but… we have each other, right?" Sam said with a smile until she saw me looking at her and she frowned, realizing that what she said was invalid since they haven't exactly been there for me lately.

Suddenly Dash smacked the invitation in Danny's face, "Here! Your sister made me invite you." Dash respected my wishes to not tell Danny, Tucker or Sam of our new friendship until I was ready to tell them, so he acted like we're not around them. He looked over at Tucker and Sam, they were probably expecting him to give them an invitation too.

"Just you." Dash pointed at Danny. "Show up, shut it, and nobody gets hurt." he said, glaring at Danny before giving me a secret wink and leaving us.

Danny smiled as he looked at the invitation, then suddenly the other popular kids began greeting him like he's one of them, of course Dash and I kept it a secret that he invited me until I actually show up since I didn't want to be treated any differently just because I was invited, like how they're treating my brother now.

"Hey Fenton, party!" Kwan cheered.

"See you Saturday Danny." and the flittering witch strikes again.

Danny was of course ecstatic that he was invited and how everyone was suddenly paying attention to him, "I'm… I'm invited! I've arrived!"

"Now Danny, just because you were invited doesn't mean you should act like a 'cool kid'." I started to say, but something tells me Danny's not listening.

"Andy's right, you really shouldn't. Besides, it's not fair that only you got invited and not us." Sam said, but Danny was far too excited to really care.

"Don't worry, I won't change, but I'll see you guys later!" Danny grabbed my arm and suddenly dragged me out of the Nasty Burger with him, at least he hadn't forgotten about me this time.

"H-hey! What's the hurry bro? Let go before you break my arm! You've gotten a lot stronger than I remember, ouch!" it's true; his grip was far more stronger than it's ever been and it hurts!

Danny suddenly let go, "Oops, sorry about that bro… I guess I got too excited there. But can you believe this? I actually got invited!"

"Yes, I can see that, but Danny you really shouldn't let this go to your head! I know what it's like to be invisible and I rather you don't start isolating Tucker and Sam just because you got invited to some cool kids party, I mean Dash is a bully remember? Why would you want to go to his party in the first place?" I was hoping that these questions would get him to change his mind and not go, it'd be a bit awkward for me to go and he finds me there, especially since I would have to explain why Dash invited me in the first place.

Unfortunately Danny had other plans, "Aw come on Andy, you always had a problem with the popular kids since the day Paulina moved here."

"Yeah well, there's a good reason for that."

"And besides, this is like a once in a lifetime opportunity, I've got to take it! You'd totally take it too if it was you holding onto this invitation!" Danny said excitedly.

I rolled my emerald eyes, "I highly doubt that." the only real reason why I was going was because Dash really wanted me to be there.

"Yeah well I'm not like you bro, I've got to go!" he said excitedly as he ran home and I sighed and just decided to walk.

Over the next few days this week, Danny's been all about the 'in' crowd. I was talking to Dash about it. "Ever since he got that invitation he's been all about the-"

"KWAN! Looking good!" I heard Danny suddenly shouted over to Kwan, who was talking to Valerie.

Kwan smiled and shouted back, "Fentonmister! Whoo-hoo!"

"... the 'in-crowd'." I finished.

Dash nodded, "Yeah, I suppose since an outsider like him would start getting into the A-list attitude once he gets the chance. Though I'm surprised you haven't."

I shrugged, "Ever since that disaster with Paulina when she first moved here I never wanted anything to do with the A-List."

Dash rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, remembering it was partially his fault too, "Yeah… sorry about that Andy… but that's in the past and we can put it behind us, right?"

I nodded, "We're friends now, of course I forgive you. It's just… Paulina I have a hard time with right now."

"Then you two should learn to get along."

I smirked, "Just like you and my brother should?"

"Hmm… good point. Well, since your brother is going to act like a jerk, I might as well 'show him the ropes'." he winked at me, of course he still had no problem with being mean to him and he figured this would get him back for my sake.

"Hey Fenton, come here!" he called Danny in his bully voice and I quickly backed away so it wouldn't look like I was talking with him a second ago. Danny was quick to respond as he ran over to Dash, probably didn't want to displease him and get uninvited.

"This will be what we're wearing for the party, very high end, very Dash. You do have one, right?" Dash asked as he showed Danny the picture of the fancy clothes he showed me, and of course he knew Danny didn't have one since I told him we didn't have one.

Danny, of course still wanting to be in the party, lied. "H-huh? Oh yeah, I have two actually, you know one for my twin and myself."

Dash glared, "Well wear _one_, I might have had to invite you Fenton but if you embarrass me your sister will be doing her thesis on your bruises!" then he walked away… or rather he walked away then grabbed me to go behind the tree.

"Now he has to try and back up that lie and earn money before Saturday." Dash snickered to me.

I sighed, "Dash, remember I don't like picking on my twin, besides, I thought you said you were changing the dress code."

Dash shrugged, "I am, but I'm not going to tell him that when he gets there, that's the whole point."

"Dash… I really need to get you and Danny to get along." I sighed again, Dash is my friend and Danny is my brother, I didn't exactly want to pick sides.

"And I need to get you and Paulina to get along, I can't have parties without her since she is the coolest girl in the school." Dash said simply, but I suppose it does make me a hypocrite, by telling him to get along with Danny but I refuse to get along with that shallow witch Paulina… this will be harder than I thought.

And so… later that Friday night, I was home before Danny and saw Mom making… something with another contraption, Jazz didn't seem so happy about it either, "Mom, what are you making?"

Mom answered with a big smile, "Hotdogs!"

Dad decided to explain, "We've invented a way to cook them ten times faster than a microwave."

There was a DING and it was done apparently, but something tells me we're not having dinner tonight. As soon as she opened the… contraption, those hotdogs came out biting and nipping as if they were rabid, to which Mom quickly closed. I was right; we're not having dinner tonight.

"Great, you've figured out how to put the 'Frank' back in 'Frankenstein." Jazz grumbled just as irritated about it as I was.

That's when I heard the door opened and closed, Danny was home. "Hey Dad, could I have some money to buy new clothes?"

Dad just chuckled, "Danny, Danny, Danny, you know as inventors your mother and I have plenty of money." Since when did you sell any of this junk to make money?

Then Mom put in her advice, "But as parents we understand that you should understand the value of money. If you want money you've got to earn it."

"You mean like get a job?" it was only two days until the party and there's not much time to get enough money to buy those sweats Dash said he had to get, if only he knew it was a set-up… should I tell him?

"That or sell something, like your old comic book or some other junk you don't need." Dad said and he is such a hypocrite.

"Dad, what about all that junk you had me takes from the lab? You don't even know what most of it are." I pointed out still a bit sore from having to carry all that stuff upstairs.

"… True, but I know each and every one of these is important so it's off to the garage!" Dad said quickly as if the very thought of getting rid of the junk was horrible, and then he dumped the boxes on me and Danny! "Come on, let's go!" Oh you've got to be kidding me!

So now I found myself dragging all this gooey junk to the meshed, this time with Danny and Dad. When we opened it, we just dropped the boxes as Dad looked around, "You know, maybe I should get rid of some of this stuff… ah well that's a job for another day." he walks off and I glared annoyed.

"Saturday is another day… what do you think about a giant garage sale bro?" Danny asked me and I blinked.

"Dad might not be too happy about it." I answered simply.

Danny sighed, "I know but… I'm desperate and Dad really does need to get rid of all this stuff."

It was then I remembered about Dash's little set-up on him, should I tell him? "Hey Danny, about the party…"

Danny smiled, "It's going to be awesome bro! But I need to get the money for those sweats! You'll help me right? Great, I'll go call Tucker and Sam to help out too!" he ran off before I could say anything else.

"Wait! *sigh* Troublesome." You know what? Why should I say anything to him? If he wants to be a knucklehead and ignore everything I say from now on, let him be.

* * *

_**Author: Decided to end it here because I didn't want to post up an entire episode like I did last chapter.**_

_**Andy: Yeah, that's a good idea.**_

_**Author: Anyway, I don't have a schedule when I post, but MOST LIKELY it will be on Friday or somewhere on the Weekend as I believe that's when most people have more time to get on the Internet and surf fanfiction since they don't have school to worry about the next day.**_

_**Andy: She said most likely, that doesn't mean a guarantee, keep that in mind when you guys review okay? *looks at a certain reviewer.***_

_**Author: Oh don't scare her. She didn't mean any harm and her eagerness just shows how much she likes this story! And I hope to gain more fans soon!**_

_**Andy: Until next time everyone!**_


End file.
